DaddyKnux
by Allybalybee
Summary: Chapter 26 - Sonic wakes up in confusion. Who is this yellow hedgehog that keeps giving him a hard time? Why doesn't Amy recognise him? And how on Mobius is Shadow mixed up in this? Answers to be found in revelations!
1. Knuckles' New Family

DaddyKnux 

"Summer, come back here!" Knuckles the echidna, not for the first time was running frantically after the speedy five year old girl. The large dangerous open space of Freedom Headquarters with its machines, cargo crates and high drops wasn't a safe running track. It was a lethal playground for children.

The child had climbed three flights of steps to the green sector. Fearlessly she bounded across the metal panelling that formed bridges from one platform to another. The smell of oil and grease filled the air and the engineers were busy building weapons and transports for the next mission far below.

"I just want to visit Uncle Tails." She pleaded stopping several metres away. She knew she was in trouble but was being as stubborn as a five year old can be. She wanted her own way but the harsh glare from Knuckles made her whole body shrink. She could feel the tips of her ears drooping with guilt. She'd broken the rules and gone off on her own. Worst still she hadn't stayed on the ground floor but wandered off to the floors above.

"Summer, you are coming home _right now_. It's dangerous up here."

The hedgehog bit her lip, looking longingly at the ramp to the fourth floor and then back to the red dreaded guardian with his arms crossed – he was pretty angry. Narrowing her eyes she turned and fled up the ramp. Curiosity and the potential thrill of a new place were too much for the adventurous little girl. Adrenalin was pumping through her small body as she continued to climb the next stair case which wound itself around a tower.

The spiral construction was where Tails would be busy designing his next invention and drawing up diagrams. He liked to be separated from everyone when he was researching. Once he had finished this process he would work day and night with the engineers to build his new creations and test them out. Summer had seen one or two of Uncle Tails' gadgets and thought they were 'very cool'.

The female hedgehog knew she was a fast runner, too fast she admitted sometimes. She snatched a glance over her shoulder and saw Knuckles gaining on her rapidly. He was red faced and yelling something but amongst the steam valves and turning cogs she couldn't hear. She tripped over her own feet and rolled into a ball. The grey and brown walls of Freedom Headquarters spun around and around. She hadn't performed this trick before and the lack of control was frightening her. She bounced off the central column and flew towards the spiral's edge. She threw her arms out and screamed.

She'd managed somehow to get a clumsy hold of the spiral edge. Looking down she could see her short legs dangling pathetically and the gigantic drop below. The next platform was too far down to let go and drop she'd be a hedgehog pancake.

Knuckles, was petrified. Summer had gone into a super sonic spin and tumbled over the edge. He blamed himself keeping the child cooped up in small living quarters wasn't fair. She should be allowed outside to play in the sunshine but of course he knew that was impossible. Instead he forced himself to focus on rescuing the kid. They could do the whole lecture thing later.

"I'm coming Summer, hold on!"

* * *

_Monday 23rd April 10.10 am_

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry what happened to Mobius again? I'm so confused it's been so long since I've been outside I don't remember what a tree looks like anymore! Nine years to the day when Robotnik got serious, that's right. Something must have snapped in that brain of his and he suddenly got nasty. It wasn't enough to launch badniks and battle droids anymore he must have got bored of losing!_

_I hate being squashed in this hell hole the living quarters are a joke. There's hardly enough room to swing Blaze in here let alone actually live, it's the size of a box. Still I've tried to brighten the place up a little, painted the walls and put up a few pictures. Vanilla has even given me a lilac bed spread which works a treat. It was really kind of her especially since Cream still hasn't settled down even after all this time. She's supposed to be fourteen now isn't she? God I feel old!_

_Sonic and Tails are still thick as thieves planning to take down one of Robotnik's main factories. I'm worried about them they're completely obsessed in their work. I know it's important and our futures depend on the Freedom Fighter missions succeeding but if they keep burning the wax at both ends something bad might happen. When Tails isn't building he's designing some contraption or other. When Sonic isn't giving out instructions he's training. I see him everyday running circuits around the base pushing himself so hard. I might have a chat with him later about it._

_Opps! 10.30 I better go, Zack will be waiting for me in the mess another date – joy (!)_

_Love and hugs x_

* * *

Knuckles left the medical room in a daze. In his arms three tiny pink hoglets wrapped in a cotton blanket and behind him Tails, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla.

"You better stay with us for a little while." Vanilla had said gently to the echidna. Knuckles hadn't argued he was terrified and did as he was told.

They reached room 525 and unlocked the door. Immediately Vanilla set to work warming some milk in a pan and Cream played hostess with tea and biscuits. The room was quite small, in the centre was a grey plastic table, magnolia coloured sofa and a radio. In the left hand corner was a double bed and to the right the kitchenette where Vanilla was bustling around. The other door as Knuckles already knew would probably lead to the bathroom.

Tails looked drained he'd allowed himself to cry this time. He sat forward on the sofa and kept rubbing his temples.

"This is crap." He muttered to himself.

Knuckles looked down at the triplets they were tiny and their eyes hadn't even opened yet. They whimpered and shivered under the blanket. Two girls and a boy had been born. Their skins were bright pink and they didn't have a single hair between them.

"Do they have names?" Cream asked placing a cup of tea on the table in front of him.

"Yeah… they have that at least. The eldest one is called Summer, the younger girl is Rosie and this little guy is Sonic junior," Knuckles choked on the last name a sudden lump had leapt into his throat, "I really can't do this."

"Here you go they're probably hungry," Vanilla distracted him by placing a feeding syringe into his left hand. "They're too small for a bottle so you need to squeeze the plunger slowly and let them drink at their own pace ok? They'll need a regular feed at least every one and a half hours so it's going to be a long night. Cream can you make up a couple of extra beds? We'll need to have a look for that old alarm clock too…"

After two weeks Knuckles took the hoglets back to his own 'temporary' living quarters. Their spines had begun to harden now and the colour pigment of their skin had begun to change also. They were moving around a lot more exploring their new surroundings which gave the tired echidna endless trouble. Tails had knocked together a crib for the new arrivals and Cream had added some colourful paintings she'd done herself.

Knuckles placed the triplets into the crib and sat down wearily. Three blinking pairs of eyes stared back at him expectantly one pair mint green the others emerald green. He couldn't believe how much the critters had already grown. Sonic was a light sky blue in colour but he had his mother's eyes. Rosie was dark pink but her sister Summer was quite different. It was July and Summer's skin was indeed an electric yellow, her spikes were jagged and sharp compared to the smooth curved spines of her siblings. Knuckles sighed heavily.

"I'm not cut out for this…"

Summer began to cry, her tears were huge for such a small baby and were filling up the crib! Sonic and Rosie joined in and soon there was a chorus of wailing harmonies echoing around the room. Knuckles tried to shush them but this only resulted in louder screams and more sobbing. He scooped them up, sat back down and instantly the crying ceased.

Summer climbed up the echidna's arms and hid under his dreadlocks. Every time the yellow hedgehog was upset she'd hide under his dreadlocks and nuzzle his cheek. It was a ridiculous and childish habit that Knuckles promised himself he'd put a stop to but, with feeding, changing and sleeping routines there simply hadn't been time. Sonic and Rosie placed their heads on his chest and gurgled with content.

Knuckles didn't understand. Vanilla would make a much better parent for the hoglets than he would. She however, when completely satisfied that the echidna had got the hang of basic baby rearing skills had sent him back to room 34 with his new family.

"They wouldn't settle," She'd said simply, "They'd miss you too much. Can't you see you've already formed a bond with them?"

Tails and Cream had agreed instantly - what was it that they could see but he couldn't?

He placed the triplets back into the crib. After checking they had fallen asleep he set the alarm, found the coldest spot in the room and lay down. He closed his eyes and hoped for at least an hours sleep. Five minutes later he could feel something tickling him under the arms. He opened one amethyst coloured eye in shock. Summer, Sonic and Rosie had climbed out of bed and curled up beside him.

"Listen guys…" He began, taking the hoglets back to the crib, "I sleep on the floor like this because it's what I'm used to. You've got a nice warm bed that Uncle Tails built especially for you. Now please stay in it!"

The three hoglets looked back at him blinking. Knuckles went back to sleep.

Minutes later and to Knuckles' outrage the three cheeky hedgehogs were curled up beside him once more. Again the echidna took them back to the crib.

"You have no idea how stubborn I can be you know. You won't win," He said firmly, "Now stay."

After the seventh attempt Knuckles was exhausted all three of the young hedgehogs had refused to stay in the crib.

"Fine have it your way, sleep on the _cold floor_ with me but only for tonight – you get me?"

The hoglets settled and Knuckles finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Then the alarm went off – it was feeding time.


	2. Decisions

_Wednesday 2nd May 9.15 pm._

_Dear diary,_

_We had a visit from Knuckles today been a long time I can tell you. He's pretty much the same as ever rude, abrupt and straight to the point. Nine years and his people still haven't returned to the Floating Island, I guess that's enough to give anyone the grumps. Still, he looks well and I'm glad he's looked after himself._

_Sonic was happy to see him too at first but after that it all went down hill for some reason. I didn't realise things had got so desperate. When Sonic asked Knux to take evacuees from Freedom Headquarters I thought he was joking. He was laughing and smiling when he said it. When Knuckles refused he just accepted it and shrugged his shoulders I thought everything was okay between them. Later on though Sonic brought it up again but this time he was pushy. He started reminding Knuckles of all the times he'd saved the Master Emerald. I could see they were both getting pissed off so I distracted them with an early lunch._

_Tails arrived in a hurry and thrust something into Sonic's hands, after that he got really agitated. When I asked what was wrong they blanked me! Cheeky gits – I have the right to know what Robotnik has up his sleeves no matter how bad it is._

_By the evening I could hear Sonic and Knuckles at each others throats. Sonic was swearing a lot and calling him for all sorts. I've never heard Sonic use language like that before, he's stressed out and it's really beginning to worry me. I know I should spend more time with Zack but they're my friends and I can't just abandon them. I can see both sides and perhaps it is selfish of Knuckles to say no but, Sonic shouldn't have said those things - he deserved that black eye._

_When Knuckles left Sonic went straight to bed without saying a word to me. I've no idea what's going on in his head. I wish I could help him but he's like a stranger to me now. If you have any ideas what to do could you let me know? There must be something I can do for an old friend._

_Later X_

* * *

Knuckles left the crib and letter outside Vanilla's door. He looked down at the hoglets sleeping one last time and then made for the exit. His conscience was screaming out for him to stop, but he tried to convince himself that perhaps this wasn't actually goodbye. He opened the security hatch to the outside world and in the dark of the night slipped away. His destination was a secure spot in what was left of the Green Hill Zone to use the teleport. The zone had become a deserted wasteland. Land mines were waiting for the unwary under foot and the waterfalls had long dried out into cracked flaky dust pits.

Knuckles spotted a surveillance droid and immediately took cover. Its ultra red beam was efficiently scouring the area for any life forms to transform into robots. In the distance a tall sky scraper towered over the desert. This was the central landmark of Robotropolis – Robotnik's capital city. Knuckles was disgusted, how could Sonic let that **thing **be built in his home town? Since the chemical bombs he'd let things slide and Robotnik had control of everything.

The moonlight was hidden by thick grey clouds and a light drizzle began to fall. Knuckles pulled his green cloak over his head and quickly moved on he didn't want to be caught in the acid rain.

He very rarely used the mobile teleport because if it got damaged by accident there would be no echidna technicians to fix it. Since the Tornado had been scrapped for spare parts there wasn't the chance of a lift if things went wrong either. He crouched down low keeping a keen eye on the surveillance droid and took out the teleport.

The purple orb began to glow brightly and Knuckles stepped into the light. He took one last look at the doom and gloom of the Green Hill Zone before disappearing.

He reappeared in Sky Sanctuary high above the Lava Reef in the clouds. It was quiet. The gigantic marble pillars that had once stood over three metres tall lay in ruins on the floor. The fountains were broken shells of their former splendour, the towers were crippled and the green cog-like wheels had rusted to a standstill.

Knuckles walked to the edge of one of the platforms and sat down his legs dangling over the side. He was now far away from noise, commotion and distractions. It was a good place to come and think. You could listen to the wind whistle passed your ears and just close your eyes in peace. Nine years had passed and still he was alone. Still waiting for his people and guarding that glorified hunk of green rock that does nothing but glow and look pretty. The Master Emerald does not feel empty, does not regret or want more. It feels no frustration loneliness or despair. It gives nothing but takes everything.

The echidna looked ahead at the wisps of cloud turning their erratic shapes into more recognisable forms. A tree, doughnut, Amy's pico pico hammer and Sonic running…

"I'd take them back with me right now spikes but they won't come – too late."

He could picture Sonic's bright green eyes flashing with anger and his fists clenched preventing him from wringing the echidna's neck. How flakes of spit had exploded from his mouth and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He'd asked for help. Perhaps for the first time in his whole cocky existence he'd reached out to share the burden. In return the guardian of the Floating Island had shown no empathy. Cold as the stone he guarded he simply said no.

At the time Knuckles had felt justified. His protective instincts towards the island had gone on autopilot. Over the years of knowing the blue hedgehog the island had been attacked constantly. No matter how hard he tried to restore the zones they continued to suffer neglect. He had gone past the fear of 'what if' scenarios. For twenty six years of his life he had been afraid of what his people may say or think when they came back. Twenty six years wasted because funnily enough they hadn't come back at all. No miraculous evening when a warp hole appears or the Master Emerald shatters or a secret wall opens and armies of echidnas come marching through happy to be home. No thank you or pat on the back. No explanation and no long lost family to yell at for being left behind – **zilch.**

* * *

Vanilla lifted her skirt a little higher and picked up the pace. The tracking droid was mere inches behind her but the bomb had not detonated! She prayed for a few more seconds Tails was counting on her to blow up fourth power generator. The bomb had been placed in the central strut of the generator, once that came down it would lead the way for the others to complete the mission. They needed to hit this one hard it contained some of Robotnik's deadliest bio chemical weapons: napalm, mustard gas and toxi mac – a deadly form of mega mac that attacks the organs of the respiratory system.

Everyone remembered the Green Hill Zone incident. Nearly the entire population wiped out. The exception had died hours later their lungs shrivelled up like prunes. It was said the effect was that of drowning without water. Cream changed after that she grew up. Her childhood violated by death and nightmares of the friends she had grown up with. For a mother to witness innocence torn from her child was soul destroying. She would do this for Cream and for all those who died they deserved better, they deserved justice.

The explosion sent metal shards tearing through the air. They cut into the large droid causing it to malfunction and collapse to the ground. The tower groaned in protest as it began to lean forward but there it remained. It was barely standing but still supplying power to the factory, still a threat to the plan.

"No!"

Vanilla turned on her heels and ran back towards the tower with a grenade in her shaking palm. She was not going to let the team down. Their efforts would not be wasted nor their morale broken. This mission was going to be a success it had to be, at all costs.

* * *

Knuckles, was smiling for once as he retraced his steps back to Freedom Headquarters. What few possessions he had were stuffed inside a small blue satchel alongside his green cloak. The pig at the security door grunted as he opened the hatch.

"Still want 54?"

"You bet."

No one had occupied room 54 since he had been gone it seemed. Cream's painting of a field of flowers was still in pride of place on the central wall. He dumped the satchel and proceeded to room 525 but there was no answer.

"Vanilla? Am back!" No reply.

The mess hall, meeting room, cargo hold and store room yielded nothing. Few people around the complex had even heard of the rabbit family and the young hoglets never mind where they might be. They had their own problems to deal with.

There was only one place left Tails' tower in blue sector. Knuckles bounded up the steps his heart beginning to beat faster. What if something had happened to them?

"Summer, Sonic, Rosie! Tails, are you there? What's going on? Where are the others?"

The door was already ajar when the echidna pushed it open fully. The scene that greeted him made him gasp out loud. Slunk over blue prints and piles of copious notes was Tails. In his hand was a glass bottle almost empty. The remainder of the brown liquid inside the bottle had spilt onto the table. He was breathing slowly – fast asleep.

To his right was Rouge the bat, glaring at Tails, her face swelling in anger so that she resembled a ripe tomato. In her arms the hoglets faces wet with tears sleeping but rather uneasily. They looked thinner than the echidna had previously remembered too.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rouge continued to look with contempt at Tails, his head tilted to one side and saliva dribbling out of his mouth.

"Can't handle his alcopops obviously. He's out for the count and these poor things have been crying. I don't know how long they've been like this but, all you wanted was a cuddle didn't you hmm? Heartless bastard!"

"Where's Vanilla? She's meant to be looking after them!"

"Hello Knuckie!" Rouge's blue eyelids began to flutter when she recognised the hot headed echidna. "I just got here and as for what's going on? I have no idea. Looks like we'll both have to wait until Mr Prower here sobers up, which from the size of that bottle is going to take a while."

Knuckles took the hoglets his heart aching with guilt."I need to get some milk down them they don't look well at all."

Rouge smirked, "Since when did you become the fathering type?"

"That's a long story bat girl…"


	3. Tails' Home Truths

Chapter Three

Knuckles finally managed to track down some milk for the hoglets which they wolfed down with relish. They were definitely weaker than before with hardly any energy to move. He couldn't believe that Vanilla had abandoned them and that Tails had fallen foul of the bottle, something had gone badly wrong. He looked at Tails snoring on the sofa. The bags under his eyes, premature wrinkles and scruffy grey patches of fur spoke volumes. When had the fox cub grown up so quickly? Booze was an adult's way of dealing with problems the echidna thanked his lucky stars that he had never touched the poison.

Summer was wide awake and squeaked in delight. She held up her thin arms to be picked up and Knuckles obliged settling her on his shoulder. He tickled the hoglet under the chin and she giggled.

"Sorry I went away sunshine had some things to take of…"

Tails stirred suddenly sitting bolt upright his face pale. His blue eyes scanned the room wildly he felt like hell. Tired, with a throbbing headache the whole world seemed to have sped up but he was still in first gear.

"Who s-at?" He slurred, blinking frantically to clear the hazy vision. His head movements became erratic as if searching for something. Looking in all directions his sense of panic rapidly increased.

"Looking for them?" Rouge hissed nodding her head towards Sonic and Rosie in the far corner. "If you gave a fuck why drink yourself into such a pathetic state hmm? These are Sonic's kids right? I thought you were meant to be his best mate? No, more like a brother but, you left them alone. Three babies Tails, to fend for themselves?"

"Rouge, leave it." Knuckles said in such a way the female treasure hunter was stunned into silence. The echidna handed a cool glass of water to the hung over fox.

"You alright?"

"Does it look like it?" Tails snapped back waspishly.

"What happened? Why are you looking after them on your own?"

"The mission went wrong bad style Cream was hurt and Vanilla… Vanilla's dead. She went back to finish off the tower because the explosive charge I gave her didn't finish the job. I messed up. I've tried so hard to keep everything together but, am fucked!"

"Take it easy…"

"I don't know what to do next. I hit the factories and they go down but, then he builds them back up. God, it used to be about skill and initiative you know? I used to build machines to give us an advantage, now I build machines because whoever has the best and the most wins a victory. Robotnik has more to play with and more resources than I do how can I keep up? Everyone looks to me to keep fighting – demanding to know what to do next. What to build and what the plan is…I…can't do it anymore. I haven't had a decent nights sleep in months hence the drink you see? Then Vanilla dies and Cream's in intensive care. This past week has been impossible especially with the babies and **you**…"

Tails stood at this point and with silent determination walked towards the quiet guardian pointing at him with a white gloved finger.

"…disappeared and dumped them on Vanilla's doorstep with nothing but a letter full of excuses. You're a coward! Sure I'm Sonic's brother…" He turned now to Rouge, "… but chicken shit here made Amy a promise and broke it the first chance he got."

Knuckles hung his head every word was true and hit him like a bullet. Tails had taken the world on his shoulders and battled on. The consequences had been inevitable in such circumstances. Ironic it seemed that the weakest freedom fighter would turn out to be the strongest glue that bonded it together in the end. He was a hero.

Rouge looked from one to other placing the jigsaw pieces together. She shook her head in exasperation.

"You abandoned them first?"

"Stop shouting you'll upset Summer."

Knuckles placed the yellow hoglet back with her brother and sister before gesturing Rouge to come outside. After closing the door he crossed his arms took a deep breath and prepared for the female onslaught.

"Go ahead you can yell at me now."

Instead Rouge stamped on his foot she spoke evenly and calmly as Knuckles hoped on the spot swearing and cursing the bat.

"I'll yell at you when I _want_ to yell at you and not before. So you couldn't possibly leave the Master Emerald? Fine but you could take those kids with you surely? Use your head Knux – it's got to be more of a life than staying here and getting vaporised or worse by the Eggman."

"Yeah I could make them into little hermits just like me what _fun_ for them!"

Rouge looked carefully at the echidna, the shy country boy who had been forced out of his sheltered life. He was still handsome after nine years at least twenty six and still single. His body was perfectly toned and so very masculine, his eyes the piercing purple that reminded her of amethysts her favourite jewel. Most of all he looked especially cute when he was angry – just like now in fact.

"You didn't turn out so bad you know."

"Sonic was a social guy, his kids should be too and the only way that's gonna happen is if they stay here. Look I made a mistake ok? But I kicked myself up the ass and came back. I've left the island and put the defence systems online. In the meantime am going to stick around and do a shoddy job of bringing them up. They'll probably turn out to be bad tempered, gullible country bumpkins but at least I can say I tried."

Rouge fought the urge to laugh out loud. She couldn't believe the guardian had finally cut the ties to the Master Emerald. It was going to be tough for him adapting to a new way of life. She'd heard being a full time freedom fighter wasn't exactly easy. In addition drowning in a mountain of nappies, feeding schedules and sleepless nights wouldn't be fun either. She wondered if Knuckles was in the right frame of mind to be making such serious decisions or whether guilt was manipulating his thinking.

"Am sticking around myself for a little while, I mean don't get the wrong idea Knuckie, but the kids need a female role model and besides - do you actually like children? I remember you kept bashing Emerl on the head when he annoyed you…"

"He was a robot, Rouge!"

The bat and the echidna smile at each other before going back inside room 54.

_

* * *

__Thursday July 28th 3.26pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in one of those deep and meaningful moods! I think I might just break up with Zack, he's going to hate me for it and no doubt bring Sonic into the equation but I think it's for the best. He's always been paranoid about Sonic, acting like a big kid having a strop at the slightest thing and I'm sick of it! He's so selfish sometimes, he has female friends that he talks to and I don't bat an eyelid. I start a perfectly innocent conversation with Sonic and I get the silent treatment for a week! I haven't the faintest idea what to do next I love him but, having someone so clingy is annoying. It's like his whole life revolves around me and I'm not joking!_

_The sad thing about all this was that it got me thinking about how I used to be – told you I was being deep and psychological! No seriously, being the Sonic fan girl? - Makes me cringe just thinking about it. I put that boy through hell the chasing all that talk of weddings and honeymoons! What was I thinking? I wish I could take a time stone and go back to give myself a good talking to. I wasted so much emotional energy and I can't believe Sonic and I are still on speaking terms. Funny if Sonic had given in we'd only have made each so unhappy!_

_Thinking about it though, my life would have been pretty boring without him and the others. I just think about the adventures we had and I want to be back there doing it all over again! The old gang – we were cool. I would have done anything for those guys against Robotnik, even now._

_I've done the whole boyfriend thing it never lasts and the sex wasn't all it was cracked up to be either. Rouge mentioned something about expecting that hmm. Zack's a virgin, maybe that's why he's so paranoid all the time. Men are so stupid! Stuff them I can do without them I'm far too busy!_

_Signing off love and hugs X_

* * *

Two years had passed and Knuckles was finishing the last of the washing up. The young hedgehogs were up on their feet toddling around the small room with Rouge on all fours crawling around after them. It was the most bizarre sight he had ever seen and he chuckled to himself.

She'd changed the clothes she wore quite quickly after moving in. Something about leather busters and vomit stains being a nightmare to dry clean. Instead she was wearing a purple woolly jumper with a wide neck that revealed part of her slim shoulders, black jeans and a silver belt tied around her waist. The jeans clung to her shapely curves in all the right places at this thought Knuckles blushed and forced his eyes back to the kitchen sink.

When Rouge invited herself to move in he thought living with her was going to awkward and tense but, that hadn't been the case at all. She behaved herself – well most of the time and genuinely wanted to lend a hand. She was good with the little ones Rosie and Sonic especially had taken a shine to her, although Summer was still wary. Rouge for some reason had shown him more respect and Knuckles wasn't complaining about that.

Every few weeks she would take off on a random mission or see how Shadow was doing which was fine. Knuckles wanted to keep the black hedgehog in sight as over the coming months he would be the only one who could teach the hedgehogs how to defend themselves. Echidnas could punch, glide and dig but hedgehogs were a different kettle of fish. Shadow would be able to demonstrate homing attacks, light ring dashes and teach the youngsters how to jump high something Knuckles, could never do.

Sonic had been an acrobat – flexible, agile and built for speed. The day would come when Knuckles wouldn't be able to keep up with Sonic, Summer and Rosie anymore. They would realise they were extremely fast and start getting reckless. With Shadow as backup maybe Rouge could convince him to train the hedgehogs to handle their speed.

"That was a rather deep sigh." Rouge purred into his ear, "Anything on your mind?"

Knuckles found himself trapped between the sink and Rouge leaning behind him. "I was just thinking about the future." He replied truthfully.

"Oh really?" She wrapped her arms around him. Knuckles continued to do the dishes although with admittedly more haste than before. The smell of freesias drifted to his nostrils it was the intoxicating scent of her perfume. He loved that smell it reminded him of home on the floating island. She was so very close. He looked down again at the rice, mince and peas floating about in the dirty sink water and scrubbed the colourful plastic bowls as hard as he could.

Rouge could feel the tension in his shoulders and grinned slyly. She withdrew her arms pushed his dreadlocks aside and blew softly on his neck.

"Knuckie, I think you could go for some R and R you're so tense!" She allowed her hands to slide down the contours of his body and back to his chest, "I've got some aromatherapy oils in the bedroom. Lavender is especially good for relieving stress I could rub some into your shoulders and loosen those knots…"

"No thanks!" Knuckles said a little louder than he meant to, "Right Summer, Sonic and Rosie time for your bath and then straight to bed!"

"Okay DaddyKnux." Summer replied.

"Knuckles stopped dead and grabbed Rouge's arm, "You heard that too right?"

The bat nodded and then it hit her Summer's first words. They had been trying for months to get the hedgehogs to start talking to say something – anything! Gurgling, babbling and gobbledegook was all they could manage in return. Knuckles had laughed out loud when Rouge had been speaking to the hedgehogs in high pitched baby talk. Her eyes wide full of expression and smiling with a grin like a Cheshire cat. When Knuckles found himself doing the same weeks later he could only shake his head with embarrassment.

When you catch someone speaking to a child with that manic smile and deranged high pitched voice, you would be forgiven for thinking that perhaps they are spending too much time away from adult company – Knuckles didn't care he was happy.


	4. Different Kinds of Love

Chapter Four

Knuckles was petrified. Summer had gone into a super sonic spin and tumbled over the edge. He blamed himself keeping the child cooped up in small living quarters wasn't fair. She should be allowed to play in the sunshine but of course that was impossible. Instead he forced himself to focus on rescuing the kid they could do the whole lecture thing later.

"I'm coming Summer, hold on!"

He lay flat on the platform the cold steel rubbing against his warm belly. He reached down pulled Summer up by both arms and wrapped her in a huge hug. The yellow hedgehog was amazed she was expecting a smack on the arm or harsh words but there was nothing.

"You're going to meet someone new today Sum, now I want you to do as he tells you and not give any cheek – you hear me? Now come on we're already late!"

"Who is he, DaddyKnux?" Summer asked in a mixture of excitement and nerves.

"You'll see soon enough."

Rouge was already waiting with Sonic and Rosie by the storage room, they too were jumping up and down and asking countless questions but Rouge would only tap the side of her nose.

"It's a secret," She whispered back, "For your fifth birthday."

Knuckles nodded to the bat and together they pushed open the large steel doors which squeaked. Inside the room all the lights illuminated the empty space before them. The huge crates had been moved aside into the far corner. In the centre stood a tall black hedgehog with a furry white chest and red streaks along his quills. As he moved towards the hedgehogs they could see his eyes were also red. The three siblings looked instinctively to Knuckles with fear in their young eyes.

"It's okay," He smiled kindly at them, "this is Shadow… Mr Shadow, he's going to be your new teacher."

"What does he teach?" Sonic Junior piped up as he strolled to the black hedgehog and eyed him suspiciously.

Shadow looked down at the young hedgehog the resemblance was uncanny aside from the mint green eyes which belonged to Amy. It was as if Sonic the Hedgehog was standing right in front of him back from the dead. The boy admittedly was wearing green trainers and at least four feet too short to be the same guy but it sent a shiver down the ultimate being's spine.

"I will watch you with interest, Sonic Junior." He replied cryptically. His attention turned to Rosie, he analysed the pink female again the same feeling of being haunted by an old face. Rosie ran to stand by her brother and stared right back at Shadow; he was unimpressed by such gestures. Brother and sister stood side by side Sonic and Amy, looking straight back at him through their children, Shadow swallowed.

Summer was still standing by Knuckles, reluctant to move. Her new teacher frightened her and she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Why does he have red eyes?" She asked.

"You mustn't be afraid Summer, he's going to teach you how to fight. You're old enough to learn how to look after yourselves and I'm not always going to be around. He's a good guy I promise."

Knuckles firmly pushed Summer towards the rest of the group: Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently, Rosie's arms were crossed and Summer's eyes were focused on the panelled floor. They didn't seem particularly happy to be there, but he knew with time they would understand what it was all about. Rouge took his hand and led him from the room closing the doors behind them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" He asked Rouge, surprised at how worried he sounded.

"Knuckie, you're a soft bugger you know that? Shadow is about as close to Sonic as you're going to get and besides, you deserve a break. Listen, why don't you pay Cream and Tails a visit? I'll stay behind in case they try to escape and make a start on dinner. Whoa!"

Knuckles had just planted a delicate kiss on her white cheek, "Thanks for getting Shadow to come and help. I couldn't have got through the last five years without you… I just wanted you to know." With that he walked away leaving Rouge blushing but feeling cheerful.

Inside, Shadow towered over the three youngsters as they panted and gasped for breath. They had run dozens of laps around the hall but no matter how fast they ran Shadow would demand more. This combined with obstacle courses, attacking dummy dolls and fitness training had completely tired them out. Next he had introduced the holograms, identical replicas of the droids they would be fighting if sent on a mission. Shadow used a discreet remote control, small enough to be hidden within his palm, to test the hedgehogs' natural abilities.

Tails had been working on the holographic training facility to help the freedom fighters. He had put hundreds of scenarios into the program along with thousands of droids with their own AI. It was the most in depth and sophisticated computer training program he had ever created.

By the end Rosie was clutching her sides and leaning against the wall, she had found the lessons the hardest out of the three. For some reason she couldn't keep up with Summer and Sonic, they were faster and could react instantly to the things Mr Shadow asked them to do. Even now they had begun to recover from the ordeal but she needed to lie down. Her lungs felt like they would burst and her muscles protested in pain. The lactic acid needed more time to settle she couldn't possibly move another step.

"Activate program thirty six, level 2. Sonic and Summer, avoid the laser beams with your lives!"

Immediately the scene changed to a long corridor with surveillance cameras lined along the walls. The cameras spotted the two hedgehogs and opened fire with green laser beams that snaked and weaved through differing patterns. Summer and Sonic had never played computer games before, they saw the laser beams and in their minds they were very real. This was what Shadow had intended as when the hedgehogs failed for the first time they would finally be able to learn something.

Whilst her brother and sister were occupied, Shadow walked slowly and deliberately to Rosie. He had no interest in the child's feelings or how she would react to the news that she was lacking in all areas. He watched her go with the look she had given him engraved into his memory, pure hatred.

Outside Rosie closed the door before bursting into floods of hot salty tears, how _dare_ he say those things? She was shaking physically with anger she detested him, she hated the very sight of him. How could Momma Rouge and DaddyKnux think that being taught by him was a good idea? She turned and ran back to room 54.

Rouge was busy in the kitchen preparing drinks and ice cream for when the children got back. When Rosie walked in early she could tell the child was in great distress.

"Rosie, what ever is the matter?"

"I HATE YOU!" Rosie yelled back before locking herself in the bathroom. She pounded the door with her fist realised it hurt, stopped and cradled it with her other hand. She wanted to explode.

"Rosie?" Rouge's voice was muffled behind the door.

"Mr Shadow said I'll never be able to…to… run fast and do the same things as Summer and Sonic," the little girl choked between sobs and stutters, "he…he said, I can't fight and… and… that I was useless!"

The bat had always suspected that something like this may come up. That not all Sonic's children would be blessed with his incredible speed. It was a truth that Rosie would find difficult to bear at first, maybe even cause jealousy and rivalry in later years with her siblings. She sighed, Shadow was just doing his job he was unemotional, logical and straight to the point although she felt calling the child useless was a little harsh. If she didn't do something about this quickly Knuckles was going to go berserk.

"You, Rosie hedgehog are far from useless," she began with a tone that would take no nonsense, "no more tears okay? Momma Rouge is going to show you something that'll cheer you right up and you know what? This just proves how much like your mother you really are…"

"My…my… mother, you mean Amy Rose?"

"Yup she couldn't run fast either but do you think that stopped her from fighting bad guys? No way! She was right up there with Uncle Tails and DaddyKnux giving Eggman a hard time. Rosie, come out and I'll show you what I mean… talking to a door isn't nearly as much fun as talking to you, Rosie?"

She heard a small giggle which was followed by frantic sniffing. The door clicked and opened hesitantly. Her beautiful green eyes were blood shot and thoroughly rubbed, her face was bright red with faint lines were the tears had fallen and had begun to run.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling rather pathetic and small. The pink hedgehog collapsed into Rouge's arms and continued to alternate between sobs and sniffles.

"Well, haven't you made a lovely gooey mess of my top hmm? Let me get you tissue and in the meantime," Rouge slipped a video cassette into the player and turned down the lights, "you can have a little look at this."

Rosie sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her red dress. Miserably she pressed play and sat back completely crushed by the unkind words of Mr Shadow. The monitor lit up it was a video tape taken some time ago she didn't recognise the voice behind the camera but she smiled at the face in front of it. It was another pink hedgehog holding a red and yellow mallet. Uncle Tails and Dad were there too all looking into the distance where a large robot was storming over the green hills…

**

* * *

****Five years and twelve months previously. **

Amy placed her index finger on the small bell and kept it there, she was outside Sonic's room determined to find out what had happened to him in the last five days. Finally the door snapped open.

"WHAT?" Sonic yelled in her face that was, at least, she thought it was Sonic. This hedgehog had stubble, smelly breath and looked like he needed a wash. Instantly his angry face dispersed when he recognised his old friend and turned into one of embarrassment instead.

Amy said nothing but pushed past him into the room were she was greeted by an equally untidy and neglected living quarters. She went to the bathroom yanked the shower tap to hot and rummaged through the pile of dirty towels, before choosing one that looked like it could salvaged.

"Get yourself cleaned up Sonic Hedgehog," she threw the towel at him, "and have a shave!"

Before he could protest Amy pushed him inside and slammed the door shut. Next the freedom fighter began to pick up the rotting rubbish, papers and crisp packets into bin bags. She switched on the ventilation fan to get some fresh air, cleaned the kitchen which was swarming with bugs and flies and made a pot of coffee. By the time Sonic emerged from the bathroom he didn't recognise the place Amy smiled and slid a steaming hot mug towards him. He sat down and shrugged his shoulders as he took a long sip.

"I don't know what to say…"

Amy took a hard bristle brush and began to force her friend's spines back into shape. They had become bent and pointed out at odd angles. It was strange that Sonic had let himself go, in the past one of the most important things within his world was how he looked; his spikes pristine, not a single grubby mark on his red trainers and his gloves sparkling white.

"So what's been going on?" Amy asked, "You been having a hard time?"

"The worst…" Sonic admitted, "You heard about the Green Hill Zone incident right? We took in most of the survivors but they're all dying Amy, it's like their drowning or something. The doc took a biopsy from one of the dead their lungs had just scrunched up into a charred black mess. He reckons the bombs Robotnik blitzed us with had some kind of chemical stuff in it. Without oxygen masks they didn't stand a chance."

"You couldn't have prevented that Sonic, nobody could."

"That's not what the others think," his voice began to crack slightly now, "they reckon if I'd been there to stop Robotnik before he dropped the first bomb then we wouldn't be stuck underground now. Maybe they're right I _was_ off running some place or other." His head fell onto Amy's shoulder she stroked his spines and tried to soothe him.

"It wasn't your fault, Sonic you can't be everywhere at once. The important thing is to do what you can here and now, if you let me I might even be able to help too."

Sonic stood up sharply and sat down on the sofa, "I don't deserve your help and I certainly don't deserve you as a friend." Amy sat next to him and gave the startled hedgehog a huge hug. They stayed together for a few moments and Sonic began to realise that he should let go, the only problem was he really didn't want to. He let his hands rest on her shoulders and looked straight into her green mint eyes. The familiar butterflies which he thought were long dead had surfaced again. The awkward shy feeling he got when he was _this_ close to Amy.

He kicked himself he was nearly twenty four now he'd kissed other girls and made love to them. Amy had done the same he had seen her with Zack and how happy she was – what on Mobius was he doing? He stroked her face gently and leaned his head against hers still she stayed.

"Amy, look thanks for coming to dig me out but I think you better go. Zack is your boyfriend…"

"There is no Zack." Amy flashed him a dirty smile.

When Sonic woke up he was still hot and sweaty, Amy's warm body was wrapped around his side with her right hand pressed against his chest. He kissed her forehead gently and she opened her eyes. He watched her mesmerised as she located her blue lace bra and knickers and began to buttoned up her creased dress. Amy was no more the sweet and innocent girl he had once known she was simply amazing. Incredibly sexy, horny and she knew more positions and techniques than a revised edition of the Karma Sutra. As she pulled on her red boots however it suddenly dawned on Sonic that she was leaving.

"Hey wait up! Amy? Hey…HEY!" He leapt from the bed and forced to look directly at him. She had a strange look in her eye and he didn't like it. "What is all this?"

"It's okay Sonic I know the score just a bit of fun, right?"

"That wasn't a one night stand," He began, speaking very slowly "at least it wasn't to _me_. Is that what you wanted – am I some kind of trophy? Is this payback for all the times I ran away from you is that it? Is that what you wanted, to hurt me?"

Amy went to slap Sonic across the face but he caught her wrists and drew her towards him. His eyes were shining he was genuinely upset.

"I can't believe you even said that – I would NEVER do that to you. I wanted to comfort you… it was my mistake." She fought against him with a raising sense of panic and shame.

"No. You're my best friend always have been from the beginning. Last night should have happened a long time ago and I'm sorry… Amy, I want you for keeps stay – please." He embraced her. The thought of losing her now was making him tremble, it over whelmed him. It was now or never.

"Okay." She exhaled, wiping away the tears that had threatened to flow and replaced them with a warm and loving smile. She didn't know how long this was going to last, but she was willing to chance being happy even for a short time. Such opportunities were few and far between nowadays it was their turn.

* * *

**Author's note - so different kinds of love? Tough love, sexual and psychological love. I think some SonAmy fans are going to be disappointed but I just couldn't write a lovey dovey get together for the two hedgehogs. Sonic needed to be a changed man and Amy had a lot of growing up to do. You could write the scene in many different ways but the one that made the most sense - at least to me, was this version. Even if it isn't your particular interpretation I hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Growing Pains

Chapter Five

**Growing Pains**

Rosie, aged two learns that swapping the sugar for salt when Momma Rouge is making her morning cup of tea is a bad idea.

Summer, aged three discovers that Rouge's sanitary towels make the best aeroplane stickers ever! Rosie and Summer, aged three and a half find out that dressing up Sonic with blue eye shadow and pink lipstick (and getting caught) is not a smart move.

Sonic, aged four is fascinated by the different shades of red DaddyKnux turns when he asks the question, "Where do I come from?" Sonic Junior, aged four and a half learns the facts of life between DaddyKnux and Momma Rouge:

"Momma Rouge, why are you and DaddyKnux fighting?"

"We're not fighting sweetheart, we're having an adult discussion."

"Then why are you shouting really loud?"

"Because DaddyKnux is a little hard of hearing and doesn't always hear my point of view the first time."

The triplets' fifth birthday party, Rouge's memorable quote of the day:

"Shadow do you really think a fifteen inch, semi automatic shotgun is the ideal present for three five year olds?"

_

* * *

__Wednesday 27th December 2.56am_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a bad week and I feel so incredibly wretched. Sonic's in intensive care he's been hit with some chemical, they think it might be toxi-mac, but there's some abnormality and the quacks won't give me answers. I'm scared the effects didn't take hold fully until twenty six hours after he was exposed. He started vomiting on the floor when he got back from Robotropolis, mentioned something about a cloudy fog that had surrounded the base. The group dispatched on the same mission have been absolutely fine I can't understand it._

_The doctor's have assured me that the condition is not contagious but I don't give a damn about that! They won't let me see him, I can see them through the window pumping drugs into his system, drips into his veins and his face is masked with tubes. I just want to hold him and let him know that I'm there. Instead I'm sitting outside, here with Tails trying to convince him that everything is going to be alright. He doesn't believe me he's not the naïve eight year he used to be, I don't believe myself either. You can't kid a kidder but we have to hope that somehow he might get through this._

_I've been feeling queasy myself but I won't tell anyone just yet it might be a twenty four bug, no need to cause a fuss. I want Sonic to be okay._

_Fingers crossed, Amy X_

_Thursday 28th December 1.20 pm_

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_I've had a bit of a shock I'm still not quite sure how to take it. I felt really sick this morning and Tails mentioned it to one of the nurses. She came to find me in the toilets and wanted to know what was wrong, so I described my symptoms and she just looked at me. The nurse disappeared and when she came back she asked if I'd like to talk somewhere private, I said I couldn't leave Sonic or Tails alone. Out of the blue she hands me a pregnancy testing kit and I nearly had a heart attack! Tails was still with me and I didn't know which way to look._

_I can't be pregnant it's the most inappropriate and inconvenient time ever. I couldn't possibly bring up a child in a place like this it's depressing and dull what kind of life would that be? By the time they grew up they'd only have a career as a freedom fighter to look forward to. What if Sonic died and they grew up without a father? I'd be damned to bring it up alone fucking joke._

_I took the test, it was a negative thank goodness for that._

_Amy X_

* * *

Knuckles was sitting back trying to relax at least for a little while. Summer and Sonic were busy attending their lessons and Rosie was playing with Cream and learning the art of the Piko Piko hammer at the same time. When Rouge had told him that she had given Rosie, Amy's weapon of choice his first reaction was to groan. Memories of Amy, smacking her friends whenever they happened to disagree was fresh in his mind. At the same time it brought a smile as this way Amy Rose would live on through Rosie.

Rouge came in and collapsed on the sofa beside him, she lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"When the hell did you start smoking?" Knuckles turned towards her his arm resting on the top of the sofa.

"Only now and again when I'm stressed, oh don't look at me like that it's my body!"

"If you're stressed you can talk to me."

"You only want to talk to me when the kids are around."

Knuckles went to open his mouth but nothing came out once again the bat was correct. He crossed his arms and sighed, they had lived under the same roof six years now. As friends Knuckles was comfortable and happy with Rouge's company she was a good partner and they made a great team. He missed her when she went away - room 54 was too quiet and the smell of her perfume disappeared. He'd grown used to her grumpy morning moods and even her cooking. She was impossible, stubborn and extremely cruel when she wanted to be. Just when he thought he understood her something would happen to make him think that in fact he didn't know her at all.

Despite all that he had seen the kind, patient and bubbly side of her personality that was tightly locked away under padlock and key. She was beautiful, passionate and strong, when DaddyKnux was on a downer Momma Rouge would take the baton and carry them both. He couldn't deny that he liked her but she was right, he'd hidden behind the children and only acknowledged her as Momma Rouge, never Rouge the Bat.

He had let his guard drop with hugs and kisses on the cheek he saw how she flushed with pleasure whenever they were close. He could imagine what it might be like to have a girl friend and allow himself to fall deeply in love but he was afraid. It was the energy and fire he saw in those aqua eyes waiting to be unleashed that terrified him the most. Knuckles knew the birds and the bees but Rouge was an experienced woman how could he possibly match up?

"Put out the cigarette bat girl." He moved his face closer to hers making Rouge almost drop the smoking paper.

"Why should I?" She smirked back blowing a smoke ring into his face.

Knuckles ignored her and gently took the cigarette from her fingers and stubbed it out on the coffee table. She seemed amused. Pleased that she had won the argument despite losing her nicotine fix. He wanted to wipe the smug grin off her face so he took a deep breath and put his arm around her shoulders. Rouge was pretending to ignore him although her eyes flashed with curiosity.

The kiss was tender, soft and very slow Knuckles was being extremely careful that their noses didn't bump together in comic timing, he wanted to get it right first time. She was unsure of what was happening her lips met his then parted meeting again in a succession of brief but lingering touches. He smiled and shuffled closer enjoying the sensation it was warm. The kiss became fuller and longer he noticed that Rouge was still allowing him to take the lead keeping the pace slow, blood was rushing to his head and he was becoming aroused.

Rouge…" He whispered softly.

Suddenly, there was a change - instinct was taking over and Knuckles grew bold. He began to kiss the nape of her neck passionately. She moaned softly the sound startling him only for a moment before kissing her harder. Their need grew more urgent and as they tumbled to the floor their eyes met. Rouge guided his fumbling hands to her purple sweater and pulled it over her head. Knuckles could see the smoothness and whiteness of her breasts which he caressed and kissed. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he lifted her towards the bedroom.

They lay together kissing he was on top of her and could see how much she wanted him. But at that point he was hit by an attack of conscience and shame. As much as he wanted her and the attraction between them was undeniable he couldn't do it. He covered her body with the duvet and withdrew panting heavily.

"What is it?" Rouge asked. She had noticed how his cheeks had flushed bright red at that sight of her naked body.

Knuckles was sitting on the bed stroking her hand "You have to understand I've never _been_ with a woman before." He spoke the words in desperation, "I'm not ready, I feel so stupid…I want to... I just need a little time. Oh…don't even look at me." Knuckles hid his head in his hands.

Rouge stroked his dreadlocks again and convinced him to rest his head on her shoulder. What just happened had sent her body tingling, heart melting and mind soaring. It only made her want him more that he had forced himself to stop. She smiled and stroked his head the tough punching hothead was terrified of fourth base.

"Alright Knuckie, we'll play your rules," She licked her lips delibrately, "after that taster I'm more than willing to wait and take my time. I think you have an awful lot of potential…" She shuffled down into the duvet resting on her arms but making sure her breasts were covered. The echidna had had a bit of a shock he'd seen a naked woman after all.

"DaddyKnux? Momma Rouge?" It was Sonic and Summer, the two froze the children had returned early!

"SHIT THE KIDS!" They cried out together in unison.


	6. A Link to the Past

Chapter six – 

A Link to the Past 

Knuckles and Rouge had taken the triplets to the 'Memorial Wall' located in the bottom quarter of Freedom Headquarters. The wall stretched across some twenty metres and was plastered from head to foot with photographs, floral tributes, candles and cuddly toys. It represented those that had died since Robotnik had come to power, those from the Green Hill incident and those who had given their lives during missions as freedom fighters. It was about as close to a church in terms of atmosphere and presence in the entire complex. There were few neon lights, everyone preferred it that way with the small yellow flames of the candles burning brightly.

In the centre but amongst the others given no higher importance were two photographs. Knuckles knelt down and prayed silently whilst Rouge and the children bowed their heads. Every year the children did this remembering Sonic and Amy their biological mother and father. Knuckles was determined that they would never grow up without some form of connection to his old friends.

Summer stared at the photograph and then looked to Rosie and Sonic, she felt strangely empty inside. Her sister kissed both photographs and then hugged Rouge who was lost in her own thoughts.

Sonic once again swore revenge in his own mind against the man called Robotnik or the Eggman as he was known. He watched Knuckles get up and led them away from the memorial wall back into the unnaturally bright lights of the upper sector. No one spoke until they reached room 54 were they all sat down around the makeshift table Tails had knocked together for meal times.

Tails and Cream joined them soon afterwards and then during the meal Knuckles indulged the triplets with countless tales about Sonic, Amy and the gang when they were younger. Summer was in deep thought, as the others laughed and enjoyed themselves she was thinking about a conversation she'd had with Mr Shadow earlier that morning.

* * *

When Rosie came to collect them to visit the memorial wall, Summer watched Sonic and her younger sister walk away. 

"Why don't I look like them?" She whispered softly, she hadn't meant to say it aloud but it caught Shadow's attention enough to warrant a response.

"Do not look like whom?" He asked the black hedgehog looked intently at her, his ruby eyes shining. Over time she had finally gotten used to Mr Shadow and his teaching methods, she felt stronger and more in control. The super sonic spin accident she'd had previously was a distant memory that made her smile.

"Mr Shadow, I think I'm adopted."

Shadow was slightly taken aback, of course she was adopted Knuckles and Rouge had looked after them and brought them up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every year we go to remember Mum and Dad but I don't look anything like either of them. I'm yellow and I've got these really jagged ugly spikes - Sonic and Rosie haven't I was just wondering why I looked so different. I thought maybe it was because they're not my real brother and sister."

"You are definitely Sonic the Hedgehog's daughter of that I have no doubt whatsoever," he looked at the confused six year old girl and wondered if he should just keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to admit that he had grown attached to his female pupil and was always amazed at her speed and agility as she manoeuvred through the obstacle courses. She didn't miss a trick and had that same cocky confidence as her father. Sonic Junior was more cautious and inclined to scout ahead and plan his route before diving in.

"What do you mean, Mr Shadow?"

"You are Sonic as he would be in super form, that is why your spikes and colouration are different to those of your brother and sister."

"Super form?" Summer's eyebrows rose slightly.

"The form given when one has acquired and used the power of the Chaos Emeralds…" He turned to look at Summer, who suddenly looked very intrigued. "Knuckles has told you of the Chaos Emeralds I presume?"

"Momma Rouge has." She lied trying to keep her voice even.

"Hmm yes thought she might… Knuckles was the original guardian but Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to change into Super Sonic and looks as you do now. I myself have the ability change into super form in fact we both have, once or twice changed form together to beat a common foe."

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds now, Mr Shadow?"

"Still on the Floating Island I expect."

"The Floating Island…"

"Yes, Knuckles does check on them from time to time and the Master Emerald. He's a fool to be living down here whilst such power is unprotected, a damn fool…You are in many respects Summer superior to your siblings take care not to sell yourself short."

Summer said nothing but blinked at the black hedgehog, what had he meant DaddyKnux lived on a floating island? What were the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald? DaddyKnux was the original guardian – what was he talking about? She bowed to her teacher and asked to be excused.

* * *

After such revelations the yellow hedgehog's head was bursting with questions, she wanted to know more about the Floating Island and why DaddyKnux had never taken them there. So, here she was thinking intently whilst the background noise washed over and she ate her meal absently. 

"Summer, are you okay sweetheart?" Rouge asked concerned.

Summer nodded, she vaguely heard Sonic's voice and then the whole table suddenly erupted into laughter. This burst the bubble and she looked up suddenly surrounded by smiles and Sonic nudging her with a wicked smile.

"See I told yer she has a crush on Mr Shadow…"

"WHAT!" She realised quickly what her brother may have said in her absent state and hit him smartly on the head, "I _do not_ Sonic. I only said he knows a lot of cool stuff the rest is in your sad little mind!"

Knuckles that very same day had decided to make a brief visit to Angel Island to check how things were going. The problem was Summer was following his every move, he looked for an opening to disappear unnoticed but the hedgehog was always one step behind. It began to worry him the most when after a trip to the bathroom he nearly tripped over the small hedgehog as she was waiting outside.

"Summer, are you _sure_ everything is okay?" She nodded and scuttled off towards Rosie, who was showing off some of her new Piko Piko hammer moves to Rouge and Tails. Knuckles shook his head.

He checked once more and then made a hasty exit running towards the security hatch. He looked over his shoulder regularly to confirm he wasn't being followed, it appeared to be quite safe. He took the mobile teleport from its protective case ready to use immediately when there was a signal outside. The hatch closed roughly behind him and as before the echidna advanced looking for a suitable spot in the Green Hill Zone.

It was now winter on Mobius, a bitter wind was blowing and the sky was a dull grey consumed by clouds. He tapped the device with increasing irritation he had walked several metres and still there was no signal. He looked at the glass orb waiting for the bright violet glow but it remained colourless.

"Damn it, come on!"

"Target identified as KTE1, Knuckles the Echidna to be captured alive execute." A cold computerised voice spoke from thin air. It flashed briefly before disengaging stealth mode and moved towards Knuckles silent as the deadliest assassin.

Knuckles was still unaware of his predicament concentrating solely on the orb trying to get it to work. Evidently six years of bringing up the hedgehogs in the relatively safety of Freedom Headquarters had given him a false sense of security. Robotnik had not stopped his campaigns of death or his search for the secret stronghold which housed the remaining Freedom Fighters. If Knuckles had known how determined the good Doctor was and the extreme lengths he would go to in order to reach that goal, he would have thought twice about going outside alone.

Sonic Junior hid behind the large rock trembling, he could see DaddyKnux just ahead and the robot lurking behind ready to pounce. It was possible that this was the creepiest robot Sonic had ever seen in his life. It was a carbon copy of his Dad, Sonic in metal truly a 'Metal Sonic' of the tallest order. Had the little hedgehog known the full potential of the metal beast he would have run as fast as he could away from it.

The Metal Sonic had two blood red eyes that could shoot laser beams at will, jagged spikes that replaced its fingers were homing missiles, its body could produce an electric force field with the intensity of over 10050 volts, rocket boosters enabled controlled flight and speed and to finish off its stomach had a gamma ray capable of frying its target and leaving a smoky mess. This was the power of Metallix.

Metallix moved quickly lifting into the air and dashing from place to place soundlessly in the blink of an eye. The sight made Sonic's skin crawl. The robots eyes glanced to the right were the blue hedgehog was hiding for a micro second then returned. The robot raised its large metal palm ready to bring it crashing down on top of the unsuspecting echidna.

"DADDYKNUX!!" Sonic yelled in terror, he ran towards the robot curling into a spin before taking off and pummelling the Metallix on its head sending it momentarily off balance. The robot was desperately analysing the new target, its circuits were confused and the internal memory was trying to find a suitable explanation for the data showing on its scanner.

"Target identified as STH 1, Sonic the Hedgehog does not compute. Target deceased error within log, correcting error…"

Knuckles knew exactly what the trouble was and made the most of the Metallix's confusion. He grabbed Sonic who was a little stunned from hitting solid metal with his head. They needed to get back to the base but if the robot followed them he would be leading Robotnik to Freedom Headquarters! He kept looking towards the orb but there was no response. He could hear two powerful rocket engines erupt into life the Metallix was now airborne hunting for them both.

The monstrous machine fired several missiles into the air Knuckles jumped and dodged each missile, but he knew the bastard had plenty of other ideas to play with. Sure enough a familiar sound rang in his ears it was an electric hum gathering pace and high pitch – the gamma ray. He glanced back and then rolled to the left out of harm's way, instantly back on his feet Knuckles threw Sonic and the orb behind cover and continued to run on ahead.

Metallix looked from the echidna to the blue hedgehog cowering behind the rock. The echidna was the most recent target Doctor Robotnik had requested and so with the decision made it began to chase Knuckles once more.

Sonic Junior uncurled slowly and looked about him DaddyKnux was nowhere to be seen. He wrapped his arms around himself and breathed heavily what was he going to do now? He tried to close his eyes and blot out the image of Metallix but even in the dark he could still see those haunting red eyes. He picked up the glass object, whirled his young legs into frenzy and then sped off towards the mud pits at top speed.

Knuckles prayed the boy had enough sense to get back to Freedom Headquarters. He was lucky the Metallix could very easily have changed targets and gone back to get Sonic instead. This way Sonic, his family and the Freedom Fighters were safe – if only he do something for himself! He ran on leading the machine away towards the milky blue mountains of the Marble Zone. The gamma ray charged again and released a green pulsing ray directly in front of his chosen route. He turned right sharply narrowly missing a heat seeking missile. He leapt away twisting left and right he knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep this up. He stopped abruptly and turned to face the Metallix.

"Bring it on…" He growled.

By the time Sonic had reached Freedom Headquarters he was fighting back tears and shaking uncontrollably.

"Let me in, DaddyKnux needs help there's a robot after him! Is anyone there? PLEASE! LET ME BACK IN PLEASE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.


	7. Honour and Grief

**Author's note - I'd say the next three chapter are taking more of an action and adventure route, afterall Knuckles can't wrap the hedgehogs up in cotton wool forever can he? Thank you for the comments and support so far, it's appreciated! **

Chapter Seven 

"Sonic Junior, calm yourself. What are the properties of the Jungshin?"

"BUT MR SHADOW, DADDYKNUX IS…IN TROUBLE…WE'VE GOTTA HELP HIM!"

"The five principles…" Shadow repeated firmly. When the black hedgehog had been knocked down flat by his pupil running blindly down the corridors in a panic, he knew the boy needed to calm down. Sonic's frantic babblings made no sense whatsoever all talk of robots with red eyes and laser guns. The child was dellusional.

"COURTESY, INTEGRITY, perseverance, self control and indomitable spirit…" Sonic was aware he had indeed lost his self control and now he had taken some deep breaths, it was easier to explain what had happened. "Thank you Sensei, I followed DaddyKnux outside and he was attacked by a robot. He ran on ahead leaving me behind with this and I think he's in need of help, Sir."

"Then we need to act quickly." Shadow uncrossed his arms and as the two jogged back to the others he heard Sonic Junior's description of the robot. He knew Metallix very well, one of Eggman's favourite creations, he was ruthless, calculating and incredibly well armed. The black hedgehog had assumed all models of the Metal Sonic had been destroyed many years ago. It had failed on numerous occasions to take out Sonic and therefore as punishment was melted down for scrap. Assumptions are dangerous things he thought, he had been very wrong.

Tails upon hearing the news quickly logged onto the computer's surveillance records of the surrounding area. He made a brief search for Knuckles covering a radius of 500 yards around the base. He soon found evidence of a fight in the form of large craters and freshly scorched earth that was still smoking. On closer inspection Tails rewound the surveillance tape to the last ten minutes and sure enough there was Knuckles, battling hard with Metallix all alone. Rouge's grip on Tails' shoulder tightened as she watched.

Knuckles had put up a good fight but he was looking tired. There was one unfortunate advantage that machines held over mortals and that was they never got fatigue. Relentlessly Metallix sent wave after wave of missiles after the echidna. They could only watch in horror as one of the smaller beams from Metallix's eyes wounded Knuckles on the shoulder. He staggered a little before crashing to the ground exhausted. The wound was quite hefty as Knuckles placed his hand over it the blood seeped through his fingers and stained his white gloves.

He got back up and charged at Metallix who dodged to the side, came behind its target and finally brought its metallic palm hammering down on top of Knuckles' head.

"NO!" Sonic yelled at the flickering monitor.

The Metallix lifted the captured target into its arms and rose into the air leaving a trial of smoke behind in its wake.

"Where's it headed?" Rouge demanded both relieved and terrified that Knuckles was still alive within the clutches of the metal menace.

"Robotropolis…" Tails replied grimly.

* * *

Saturday 14th January 4.26pm

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been at least a week since it happened and I still can't believe it, he looked so peaceful. One minute the doctor's were readjusting the equipment and the next alarms were ringing out. They tired to shock him his heart was failing and they just kept cranking up the charge. They forced me to leave despite my protests and screams two nurses dragged me away, they took me away from him and by the time I got back he was gone. Why couldn't they let me stay with him? The last thing he would have wanted was to die alone seeing strangers and feeling pain. Why couldn't they just let me **be** with him?_

_I wish Tails would cry even for a moment. I watch him, his face taut and strained as if he's deliberately forcing back the tears to show he's a man. I admire him but sometimes the best thing is to give into your emotions and let them go._

_We went to the memorial wall and I pinned a photograph of him next to the others. It's a lovely photograph he's smiling - I think it was at the Mobian Summer Fayre, he'd just won on the tin can alley. The prize was a blue flower necklace with a pink stone I think, he gave it to me as a present. The day was so hot we had strawberry ice cream and sat in the shade for a while. The fayre came every year but Cream had been given a new camera for her birthday and was taking pictures of everyone._

_I've tried to get out and see people but they have their own problems. You'd think that not eating I'd be losing weight not gaining, but it's true I've put on a stone at least! I'm still feeling sick especially in the mornings now, Tails keeps telling me to rest. He's trying to look after me and bosses me about which is odd since I've been playing the big sister to him all these years._

_I've got to get in touch with Knuckles sometime soon he'd want to know, pay his respects perhaps despite what they said to each other the last time. I'd feel a little better to see another friend I hope he'll come._

_Must keep smiling, some how. Amy X_

* * *

Rouge organised the rescue party with scary efficiency the triplets would be included to gain some vital battle experience, Tails would make a raid on Robotnik's data bank whilst Shadow would provided backup and muscle power should it be required. Cream was to take control of Freedom Headquarters keeping track of the group and ready to send reinforcements at the first sign of dire trouble. 

She knew that perhaps her first responsibility was to keep the children away from Robotnik. She could hear Knuckles ranting in the back of her mind that if the Eggman found out Sonic's offspring were running around causing mayhem, he would stop at nothing to seek them out and crush them. In the worst case scenario they could all be robotised and turn against the Freedom Fighters causing their ultimate demise.

She was torn between keeping the children safe and knowing that he was trapped inside Robotropolis. She couldn't abandon him no matter how sensible it was. The children needed to see and experience first hand what could happen in real life. Holograms and simulations could take a fighter so far wouldn't it better for Sonic, Summer and Rosie to use their skills for a purpose? What better purpose could there possibly be than rescuing DaddyKnux?

They made two groups, Tails would accompany Rosie and they would break into the security system locate Knuckles, download and steal as much information they could and get out. Rouge, Summer, Sonic and Shadow would handle the core of the rescue mission, grab Knuckles and make their escape. It sounded too good to be true and Rouge knew of course that it would never be that easy.

* * *

Knuckles watched the drops of red blood – his blood, drip onto the floor creating a small puddle. He shoulder ached and throbbed with pain but there was very little he could do about it. He was chained to the wall in one of Robotnik's cells. It looked like a dungeon hundreds of shackles and chains fixed to the walls with an eerie green glowing liquid dripping from the ceiling. The smell of rotting eggs was horrendous and made him gag. He wondered how long he might be stuck down here before being taken to be robotised, he didn't have long to wait . 

The cell door rattled open and Knuckles grinned as his guests made their entrance, Robotnik followed by Metallix came in and slammed the door shut behind them. Metallix stood behind his master silent but watchful as always waiting for a command. The years had not been kind to Doctor Ivo Robotnik he had grown fat, had the same ridiculous bushy orange moustache and now his face was covered with boils and rough skin. It looked like something had crawled onto Robotnik's face and died. His skin had patches of purple scabs and white scars. His teeth were stained yellow and brown and his cold eyes remained hidden behind a black pair of tinted glasses.

"I have been waiting a long time for you echidna." He smiled gleefully.

"Hasn't been nearly long enough for me, Eggman." Knuckles retorted.

"Aha yes humour I guess someone must pick up were the hedgehog left off, quite so Knuckles well done. Now let's get down to business shall we? As you can see I am certainly not going to stand around down here for the good of my health. You are going to tell me where the stronghold of the Freedom Fighters is located. You will also tell me how the hell to switch off that force field that is currently protecting your accursed island!"

"I'll tell you where you can shove your questions, Eggman with pleasure."

Metallix wrapped a cold hand around the echidna's neck and squeezed, Knuckles began to choke and wriggled in vain. Eggman was smiling he watched as the guardian's veins began to swell and bulge from his neck. He heard the echidna cough fighting to catch a breath, it gave him immense satisfaction.

"Enough." He snapped at Metallix the robot responded immediately and let go.

Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief and his rasping breaths seized all the oxygen around him. He felt sick almost as though he could pass out but he fought back the nausea. He was punched in the face by Metallix three times, the blows left him reeling and snarling in outrage. Robotnik laughed heartlessly and applauded the show.

"I only have a certain amount of patience Knuckles, you _will_ tell me."

"Fuck you!"

Metallix scratched and tore at the echidna's dreadlock ripping and pulling them to shreds. The echidna winced slightly gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tightly within the chains. It was only hair it could grow back there wasn't really a problem but his pride was hurt more than anything else. How could he go back to Rouge looking like he'd been dragged through a hedge?

Before the gruesome haircut could be completed the cell door opened once more and another smaller robot stepped inside. Its armour was yellow and attached to its feet were two rows of roller blades for speed. It seemed to be a messenger droid and handed the evil dictator a PDA. Eggman glanced at the small screen it was the surveillance data taken from Metallix for the past hour. He smirked as he watched Knuckles trying to fight the Metallix with his usual fisticuffs flair only to fail. He rewound the film back several screens until he spotted something blue under Knuckles' arm he punched the left arrow button looking carefully frame by frame at the blue figure. He shook his head in disbelief finally pausing at the point where Knuckles had thrown Sonic and orb to the side. There was a clear picture of Sonic Junior falling to the ground.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Eggman exploded at Knuckles thrusting the PDA screen into his face. He watched as the echidna looked at the screen and how fear had suddenly crept into his purple eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said defiantly and remained silent.

"WHO IS THAT?" Eggman bawled, "THE BLUE HEDGEHOG!"

Knuckles accepted that his silence would perhaps be the death of him but there was no way he would tell Robotnik about the children. He needed to keep them safe they deserved a few more years of peace without being pursued and hunted by a murderer like him.

You will **talk**," Eggman spat, "Metallix, bring me the hack saw."

* * *

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!" The sirens echoed over the tannoy around the skyscraper. 

Rouge cursed but grinned at the same time they had been doing far too well for a rescue mission to get this far undetected. The element of surprise had to run out sometime now things would start getting hectic.

They came to a large map outlining the main sections of the tower. It was amazing how large the building was, built vertically in the shape of an octagon the corridors divided into subsections like the veins and arteries in a heart. It was compact, efficient and breathtaking like many of Eggman's creations if only they could be used for something other than taking over the world! Each segment was colour coded: red for electronics, blue for robot development, yellow for living quarters, green for the laboratories, grey for storage, orange for surveillance, pink for rubbish disposal and purple for…

"Prisoner holding facility well that's pretty self explanatory." Rouge smiled at Rosie who nodded, "you need to stay close to Uncle Tails and help unlock the security doors. I'm counting on you Rosie. Summer, Sonic, let's bring DaddyKnux home!"


	8. A Question of Strategy

Chapter Eight

Tails and Rosie had taken a shortcut to the main computer terminal via the air ducts. Not the most original plan in the world but as Tails checked the ducts for traps there wasn't a single one to be found. They climbed inside and crawled on their hands and knees towards electronics in the red sector. It was hot inside the ducts and the floor was bone hard, the two tailed fox couldn't help but feel intensely claustrophobic inside the confined narrow space.

"Hang tight just a minute, Rosie."

Tails flipped open one of the grids embedded in the ceiling. Hanging upside down he peeked down the corridor and spotted a cleaning droid. It was sweeping the floors and buffing them up with a fresh coat of wax. The droid opened a compartment inside its body and a small robotic arm appeared with a tri set of pincers. Inside the pincers was a key card that was inserted into the slot by the door.

Tails grinned and pulled himself back up to Rosie, "I think I've just spotted our ticket inside."

"Fantastic!" She replied clapping her hands together.

"There's just one small thing I need you to do."

"What's that, Uncle Tails?"

"Be my bait…" He said with a mischievous smile, Rosie gulped.

Shadow, Summer, Rouge and Sonic had finally managed to navigate the infra red laser beams, floating platforms and the first wave of badniks Robotnik had set up as warning mechanism. These badniks were years old and falling apart, Crabmeats, Caterkillers and Buzz bombers in their hundreds littered the corridor. Unsure at first but extremely willing Sonic and Summer lent a hand to dispatch the mechanical horde. They grew more confident and practised the manoeuvres Mr Shadow had passed onto them.

"That was easy." Summer smirked as pulled down her blue cotton tennis dress.All around them were robot parts piles of random arms, legs and eyes it was a bizarre farrago. She picked up what was left of a crabmeat's claw and playfully poked Sonic Junior with it her brother scowled back.

"Don't get careless," Shadow warned, "Eggman should never be underestimated and remember there are Metallix who guard Robotropolis and they won't go down so easily." He gave a meaningful look to the the yellow hedgehog who smiled back at him sweetly.

"Oh I can handle them…"

Sonic didn't share his sister's naïve confidence she had absolutely no idea what they were capable of. He had witnessed first hand the gamma ray and missiles even DaddyKnux couldn't stop it. He was jealous of her fearlessness and wished that he could blot out his previous encounter with Robotnik's creepy robot.

Rouge was ahead scanning the corridors with a special lens for booby traps. She was dressed differently for the mission, she wore an all in one black body suit, lilac gillet and indigo boots with metal toe caps. She also had a utility belt around her waist containing all manner of gadgets and weapons.

"Clear." She confirmed giving them the go ahead. They moved with haste now along the corridor everything seemed to be in order and the entrance to the purple sector was just around the corner. Summer became over excited and ran ahead wanting to be the first to open the door and rescue DaddyKnux, but she was in for a shock. There was a crackling over the tannoy then they all heard a voice.

"This is a special announcement to the honoured guests within my humble living abode this evening. I trust you have found the little surprise by the entrance to the prisoner holding facility. I do hope you enjoy it. Rouge, my dear it has been so very long since our last social gathering and don't worry Shadow, I haven't forgotten about you either!"

In front of the large purple door were three robots, two Metallix and a Metal Knuckles, even Rouge couldn't stop herself gasping when she saw the guards. The red Metal Knuckles glared at her its luminous green eyes boring into hers, she knew beyond the door Knuckles was in trouble they had to get through.She narrowed her eyes and readjusted her gloves. The last time she had seen a Metal Sonic it had betrayed its master and used the power of a chao to change into different forms. The deadliest and most horrific transformations were those of Metal Madness and Metal Overlord, Rouge recalled how it had taken a team of Sonic, Knuckles and Tails in their super forms to defeat him.

* * *

Rosie was tapping the keys of the keyboard roughly she was sulking after the stunt Uncle Tails had played on her to get the key card. The fox even now was grinning broadly having delayed removing the cleaning droid's small laser pistol before snatching the key card. Rosie needless to say was flustered and a little put out by her uncle's idea of a joke. 

"Come on, Rosie it was only a cleaning droid!"

"I'm concentrating on the mission." She snapped back.

Tails sighed and logged onto the console inserting a small device into the USB port. A series of numbers and letters appeared on the tiny screen, it was a decoder designed to hack into a computer's hard drive and retrieve access codes and passwords. The technology whizz could only dream of the information they could find; details about chemical weapons, plans of Robotropolis, weakspots of enemies and other data that whould give the Freedom Fighters an edge. It was taking far too long for the decoder to find the combination which worried him.

"Get Stinger ready to launch, I've a funny feeling we're going to need all the time we can get!"

* * *

Rouge ducked as Shadow sent one of the Metallix flying over her head into the opposite wall. The machine creaked as it pushed out of its imprint and made determined steps back towards the black hedgehog. The situation was ridiculous the corridor was narrow and there was hardly any room to move. She launched a flying side kick into the Metal Knuckles' chest and made quite an impressive dent. The droid analysed the damage for a brief moment and then clenched its metal fists with rage. 

Shadow was cursing he couldn't pull off any of his more impressive attacks as there was the danger of hitting the others. He kept checking how Summer and Sonic were doing against the second Metallix it appeared to be toying with them, making them tap dance to the tune of its lasers.

"FOCUS!" He yelled back at them.

Summer was becoming more and more agitated with each second that passed. Every time she tried to hit the machine on the head with a spin attack it had already moved from harm's way. She attempted a double assault with her brother but this only resulted in the pair crashing into one another. Real life action was faster and incredibly difficult, nothing could have prepared them fully for this.

"Damn, he's fast!" Summer exclaimed.

"I thought you could handle them sis," Sonic frowned trying to make a point.

Robotnik watched the action from the control room with great interest the young blue hedgehog was there it hadn't been a figment of his imagination. Knuckles had told him nothing and no wonder because there another yellow hedgehog he'd been keeping secret. The doctor chuckled as he recalled the torture process, Knuckles hadn't told him a single thing but the echidna had paid a great price for his insolence. He wouldn't be causing any more trouble from now on.

Suddenly the projection screen began to flicker and whirl making the doctor jump and call out in annoyance. Someone was trying to break into the system! He punched the red button on the console setting up additional fire walls and counter acting programs to protect his precious data. There was only one plucky fox with enough cheek to even attempt such a thing and that was Miles Tails Prower. So the Freedom Fighters had decided to kill two birds with one stone? Robotnik gnashed his teeth together unpleasantly they were going to regret it.

The Metallix and Metal Knuckles swapped targets which unnerved Summer slightly this robot looked too much like DaddyKnux for her liking. She was transfixed by the glowing green within the pools of black. Sonic was pulling on her arm trying to make her move but she couldn't.

"He looks like DaddyKnux…" She retreated a few steps and the machine followed.

"Hey Sum, snap out of it! It's just another robot let's go."

Summer's fear grew it was advancing towards them where were the kind amethyst eyes she was used to? Her mind was beginning to play tricks, she couldn't attack Knuckles it wasn't right. What if DaddyKnux had been robotised and this was him? She'd heard the horror stories whispered down the grape vine at Freedom headquarters, people robotised but still aware of what they were doing, trapped inside a metallic shell unable to escape. Their minds not entirely brainwashed but unable to resist the programming and commands given by Eggman, she'd had nightmares about it.

The Metal Knuckles was charging up its gamma ray ready to fire, Sonic didn't know what was going on but Summer wasn't responding, his sister was like a rabbit caught in headlights. It was going to fire!

"Summer move!"

Sonic collided with his big sister sending them rolling down the opposite corridor, the Metal Knuckles was already chasing them with renewed determination. Sonic raced towards the enemy sideways along the wall, he volted from side to side before smashing into the red dread's chest. A cascade of sparks followed and the machine toppled backwards and sent shockwaves along the floor, Sonic shook his head trying to clear the stars.

Summer awoke from her daydream she could see Sonic holding onto his head and groaning. Suddenly a trap door opened in the floor and before the hedgehog had a moment to react, he fell into darkness. The hatch snapped shut behind him and Summer could only stare pen mouthed at where Sonic had been only moments before. The malicious killing machine was already beginning to upright itself and carry out its orders. It smashed two metallic fists into the floor knocking Summer clean off her feet.

Immediately Shadow attacked the Metal Knuckles with a flurry of attacks, Summer noticed his fur was scorched. The monster broke free of her teacher's grip and proceeded to knock the hedgehog to the ground clamping one gigantic foot on top. Her Sensei's arms caught the foot and desperately tried to get out of the way, but the Metal Knuckles was pressing its foot firmly down.

The young girl glanced to where Rouge was now tackling two Metallix alone and wanted to cry.

"Summer, assistance now!" Shadow hissed through gritted teeth.

Sonic was gone, there was nothing she could do about that but she could save Mr Shadow and give Momma Rouge a hand. She sped towards the Metal Knuckles and capered onto its back snarling and kicking with all her might, when Shadow rolled free she somersaulted backwards to safety. Shadow countered with a dark arrow which pierced the robot's chest which began to smoke and shake.

She turned her attentions to Rouge and performed a homing attack on the nearest Metallix, it twisted round confused at the distraction. The yellow hedgehog spun in quick circles around the machine creating a small whirlwind before landing a perfect front snap kick at its groin. The Metallix changed tactics and simply lashed out at the spinning wind, Summer was hit and smacked into the wall.

Gingerly the child got to her feet and winced at every movement, to her right she spotted a long thick lead pipe that had become dislodged after her crash. She picked up her new weapon feeling the cool hard metal in her hands. She charged at the Metallix whose back was turned to aim at Rouge, she plunged the heavy stake through the robot's back and pushed the full force of her weight on top. The Metallix was pinned to the floor but Summer did not stop she pulled out the pipe and ploughed it straight back in again and again.

Summer was afraid that even now Metallix may rise up again and take her out. She needed to be sure and so she continued to smash the weapon into the bastard's circuits until it fizzled and died. Blow after blow sent shards of metal raining over the battlefield, within minutes there was nothing left of Metallix except a hollow shell of blue and grey.

"Summer? It's okay Summer, you can stop now," Rouge forced the yellow hedgehog to let go of the lead pipe and embraced her in a hug, "Summer, it's dead sweetheart." The child began to cry she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Where's Sonic Junior?" Shadow breathed heavily through his nose.

"The floor opened up and he fell through." Summer pointed to the spot which looked blurred through the tears in her eyes.

"Can't that boy stay out of trouble for more than five minutes?" Shadow snorted with disgust, "Rouge finish what you came here to do. I'll get in touch with Miles Prower and see if he can locate Sonic, Summer come with me"

Rouge agreed although reluctantly, all Summer wanted to do was go home wrap up in a duvet and forget this had ever happened. Shadow knew what was best - to get back on the bike once you've fallen off and try again. He walked away from the bat and motioned Summer to join him which she did without question.

"Tails, I need the code for purple sector's main door, over" Rouge wheezed into the radio transmitter.

"Already got it. 05041982 hey Rouge, you okay?"

"Depends what I find inside…" Rouge grunted punching the numbers into the ridiculously small keypad.

The door swung open and Rouge's heart sank the dungeon was revolting, she ran along the central path in between the cells calling out Knuckles' name but there was reply. The only sound Rouge could hear was that of her metal capped boots clanging against the ground as she moved.

"He better not have gotten himself killed," She muttered under her breath, "especially since I've come all this way to rescue the fool."

"My ears are burning does that mean you're slagging me off again?" Knuckles laughed, Rouge smiled and turned around.

"Well someone has to…oh my God!" The smile evapourated as Rouge swung open the cell door.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Knuckles tried to reassure her but he could only imagine the sight that greeted her eyes. His hands and arms were caked in blood and his face was battered, bruised and scratched to pieces. His dreadlocks were ripped and tatty he looked a mess. As a final treat Robotnik had taken a hack saw and sawn off both his knuckles so there were only two stumps left. He was weak and numb having lost all feeling in his arms and legs.

The bat took a piece of wire from her belt and set to work on the chains. When he was free Knuckles collapsed into Rouge's arms and cried out in pain. "Lean on me its okay I've got you. I'm going to kill that fucking bastard! How could he do this?"

"He was trying to find out where the base was but I didn't tell him. He knows about Sonic Junior, but not the others are they safe? Are they with Tails back at the base?" Knuckles noticed that Rouge wasn't looking at him, "_Rouge_, they are safe aren't they?"

"We came to rescue you." Rouge bit her lip.

"Rouge, don't tell me they're **here!" **He pleaded, "Don't you understand? If he knows Sonic had kids…" He couldn't finish his sentence whether from loss of blood or the trauma he passed out.


	9. Escape!

**Author's Notes –** **Warning this is a rather long chapter and I'd seriously recommend the following: a cup of tea, fruit gums and a soft pillow for your chair! **

Chapter Nine 

After banging his head hard on the pipe for the fifth time, Sonic Junior curled into a ball and hoped for the best. He was caught in a series of sharp and twists and turns sending him hurdling towards the lower levels of the giant sky scraper. It was here that Robotnik had made his trench and dug in, the bottom rather than the top of Robotropolis' main landmark.

The boy was launched from the tube and landed on a red leather settee. He uncurled and looked around, he tensed his body up ready to dive out of harm's way but nothing came. The room was humming with activity: machines bleeped and flashed, test tubes bubbled and popped with a whole rainbow of coloured liquids inside. Music could be heard playing from the speakers a piano sonata classical.

Two metres away there was a man sitting patiently in a revolving chair looking curiously at the young blue hedgehog. Sonic glanced at the man for a few seconds and then stood up. The human was wearing a white lab coat and looked quite old. The hedgehog scanned the room looking for an escape route it appeared there was only a single door that lead in and out. This particular door was behind the man who was still watching him.

"You're free to leave, Sonic. I won't stop you."

Sonic looked with yearning towards the door but stayed where he was. If this was Doctor Robotnik as he suspected it was, then he couldn't be trusted. This was the man who had killed his father and forced the Freedom Fighters underground. This was the villain responsible for the Metallix who had kidnapped DaddyKnux and now held him within a cell.

"How do you know my name?" Sonic Junior asked.

"Let's just say your father and I, were good friends." Eggman chuckled.

"Then why did you kill him then?" Sonic watched as the Doctor was momentarily stunned by the hedgehog's abruptness. Perhaps he had been expecting tears and an emotional outburst? Sonic had vowed not to give the human such satisfaction. He was desperate to find out if Rouge and the others had managed to free Knuckles.

"Now who would tell you such a vindictive and vicious lie like that hmm? I hope it wasn't Rouge the Bat or Shadow the Hedgehog? For you see I would take whatever they say with a pinch of salt. After all, Rouge is a spy who works for jewels and Shadow well, he's not even a real hedgehog more like an alien. They have both lied to you Sonic. I however have told you nothing but the truth since you arrived."

"DaddyKnux said…"

"Who? Ah that would be Knuckles would it? It was he, who filled your head with such falsifications and misrepresentations? But he too is alas surrounded in secrecy and has kept many things from you. Did you know he lives on an island in the skies above Mobius? Has he told you of Angel Island and the Chaos Emeralds? The same emeralds that could have been used to save your father from death?"

"I don't believe you." Sonic Junior crossed his arms and tried not to let this new information cloud his mind. DaddyKnux and Momma Rouge had brought him up and kept him safe, Mr Shadow was his teacher and nothing Robotnik could say was ever going to change that.

* * *

Rouge had hauled Knuckles over her shoulder in an awkward fireman's lift. The echidna was heavier than she expected and realistically carrying him back to Freedom Headquarters wasn't going to happen. Every now and again the female treasure hunter had to take a breather and ensured her cargo was still breathing. Knuckles was tough as old boots but this adventure had taken an awful lot out of him, if they didn't reach the medical centre soon this whole mission could be for nothing.

She looked at the bloody red stumps of where his knuckles used to be and shuddered. When had Robotnik become so sadistic? If she had found herself in the same situation would he have sawn off her wings to make her talk? The Doctor used to be a game player not a mutilator what the devil had happened to him?

Knuckles groaned and Rouge patted him lightly on the head, "We'll be home soon, Mr Hero."

* * *

Tails wiped his forehead which was dripping with sweat and continued to attack the keyboard with an onslaught of typing. His eyes were glued to the monitor that was flashing red and green, Robotnik had set up a major network of firewalls to prevent anyone getting through. As quickly as Tails could find a way in, it had become blocked by another set of codes.

In the meantime Rosie was willing the small timer on the screen to move faster, they had managed to steal two discs worth of information from the data base. It seemed however that they deeper they probed the more intriguing and sensitive the data became, at the same time the technology became increasingly sophisticated and harder to penetrate. They had to be careful that they didn't download hidden spy ware or viruses and take them back to the console at home. To have Robotnik running riot in the system or even worse tracking and spying on them without their knowledge could spell disaster.

"We're out of time uncle Tails, the Stinger virus is on her last legs and the whole net work is shutting down!"

"Just a few more seconds let me grab this last file!" the technician cheered, he snatched the memory stick from its slot and dived into the corridor. He turned his head left and narrowly missed getting his head blown apart by an exploding shell. There were several combat droids guarding both paths outside, they were trapped!

"We can't get caught now we've already done the hard bit!" The pink hedgehog cried out in frustration, she took out her Piko Piko hammer ready to fight.

Tails couldn't help but admire the bravery and loyalty Rosie showed at this moment. He took out a small collection of purple capsules about the size of jelly beans and licked them with his tongue.

"Time to go." He grabbed Rosie's arm and charged outside the corridor throwing the purple pods at the droids' feet. The droids opened fire on the purple pods which began to expand and glow with the heat from the laser beams. The pods grew bigger and bigger swelling until they were the size of melons. As the droids continued to fire they grew larger still to the size of a beach ball at which point they stopped.

All Rosie heard behind her was a large pop followed by the squelch of the droids' feet as they tried to free themselves from the purple sticky ooze that had smothered every last one.

"What was that?" She looked to Tails who was laughing heartily.

"Oh just some good old sticky ooze – with my personal touch of course! Hey Rouge, we're done here, how are things going with you?"

"Slowly, he's alive but fading fast," the female voice crackled over the radio, "if you fancy a lift meet me in the storage hold grey sector, I've found something that might just interest you. Oh and Tails? Make it quick I'm not in the mood to be waiting around."

* * *

Sonic Junior stood motionless he couldn't tear his eyes away from the video that was playing on the large screen behind Robotnik. He had just seen Mr Shadow picking up a machine gun and mowing down twenty humans that had charged towards him. He had wiped out the entire group within a few seconds and walked over their lifeless bodies completely unaffected.

He had seen Rouge fighting with Amy Rose, kicking and punching her into the ground. When she had won she simply laughed and insulted his mother with a barrage of unkind words and mockery. She had planted bombs and set traps for uncle Tails and his father with no concern for their welfare.

"You see that is how a spy works; they are selfish devious little liars who gain your trust and then stab in you in the back when you least expect it. Shadow was a scientific experiment aboard a spaceship called the Ark. He was designed as a weapon and was made with the blood of an alien. He is cold, heartless and attacks like a machine. Has he not told you of his past? I believe you should consider carefully Sonic, the question – why not?"

"Just shut up!" Sonic Junior growled back throwing his hands over his ears.

"CHAOS BLAST!" The door exploded off its hinges and crashed through the monitor sending showers of sparks into the air. When the smoke began to clear Shadow and Summer stepped into the room and quickly scouted the area. Sonic was looking at Shadow as though he had never seen him before. The blue hedgehog looked from Eggman back to the black hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Summer positively knocked her brother backwards from the huge embrace, "You had me going back there little bro, thought you were a goner!"

"NO SHADOW! SPARE ME!" Robotnik was cowering back from the ultimate life form. His hands shielding himself from the expected retribution he was to receive.

"You're not worth my time." Shadow said dismissively, "Sonic, it's high time we left."

"Sonic? Sonic come on what's wrong with you?" Summer dragged her reluctant sibling out of the room and began to follow their teacher at lightning speed towards grey sector. The surveillance cameras were no longer active and no droids came to attack them as they made their escape.

Eggman dusted himself off and released an almighty belly hugging laugh. He was immensely pleased, everything had gone to plan just the way he wanted. He had planted the seeds of doubt in the young boy's mind. Children, so very innocent and easy to manipulate, it wouldn't be long before the very awkward questions and accusations would be made. Mistrust and fear leading towards treachery and foolish mistakes in the future, his work was done.

_

* * *

__Monday 2nd February 5.25pm _

_Dear Diary,_

_I'd put on two stone, was throwing up every morning and craving sardines – bad sign. The pain was becoming too much I had to go and see someone! Of course I suspected but after the test the nurse gave me I cancelled it out. She was wrong and I was fooled, the pregnancy test was a dud._

_The quack gave me an ultra sound apparently I'm a month gone already which explained quite a lot. The gel was fucking cold and the last thing I wanted to do was to look at the screen. The nurse was chatting too much pointing out the baby's nose and hands I wasn't interested. Then it turns out there were another two heart beats! The doctor prodded my stomach even harder circling around to get a better view and there they were. I'm having triplets. Oh God and Sonic is nowhere in sight. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_Amy X_

* * *

In the back seat Knuckles was wedged between Rouge and Rosie whilst Tails was trying to hot wire the military jeep. Rouge was especially pleased with herself for finding the transport hidden under masses of green plastic sheeting. What Robotnik needed it for and why it was here she didn't care it was going to make her life easier, what else mattered?

As the engine roared into life thick jet black smoke puffed from the exhaust and the wheels screeched to attention. Tails had piloted a plane and some vehicles of sorts. He shifted the gear stick into what he thought was first gear and proceeded to reverse backwards. In spectacular fashion he rammed the back wall.

"Are you trying to give us all whip lash? You pixel brained twerp!" Rouge screamed in fury.

"I've only driven an automatic!" He protested.

"Alright I'll drive, come over here and support Knuckie."

Tails did as instructed trying not to yell when he saw what had happened to his red dreaded friend close up. He checked to make sure that the discs and the memory stick were still with him and smiled reassuringly at Rosie who looked more than a bit pale.

Rouge drove like a pro as they careered across the storage bay the ride was a smooth one. There was a single tunnel leading away from the sky scraper.

"Dare I even ask where it might lead?" Rouge smirked at Tails who was looking sheepish.

"According to these blue prints I swiped from the system the tunnel splits into two separate parts. The left one leads deeper underground and the other takes you back to the surface although it looks like there's a barrier we need to open first. Do we have anything explosive?"

"You're kidding me right? Have you seen what's on the back of the jeep, Tails?"

The fox turned around and shook his head, in the back of the jeep where the boot was usually located was a platform with a gun turret attached to it. He could hear the bat's laughter ringing in his ears.

The jeep suddenly swerved and Rouge cursed, "We've got company make yourself useful and take out those bomb bots before they blow us to smithereens! Rosie, get your hammer and make sure they don't get anywhere near the wheels!"

Ahead the bat could spot hundreds of the small explosive droids setting off chain reactions and leaving gaping holes in the ground. The little blue balls on the tops of their head began to flash rapidly she turned hard left to avoid them but to her surprise more dropped from the ceiling. One landed in the passenger seat beside her.

"Sorry, no free rides." She threw the droid out with an over arm throw sending it crashing into a bunch of its brethren. The resulting shock wave nearly flipped the jeep over, Rouge pulled sharply on the wheel to counter the effect but the vehicle continued to tilt. She held her breath and prepared for the inevitable.

"Need a hand Momma Rouge?" Summer giggled holding out her arms and pushing against the jeep to bring it back in line. Shadow was with her and Sonic too racing along at incredible speed.

"Take care of those bots we need a clear path!"

"Confirmed." Shadow nodded and raced ahead. He maintained a short distance away from the jeep and blasted the robots with dark arrows sending them flying into the air clearing a path. He gestured to Rouge to put her foot down on the accelerator, the car immediately sped forward.

Summer and Sonic leapt onto the jeep next to Tails who was squinting into the view finder. He couldn't see anymore bomb bots causing a threat but there was definitely something else behind them. He focused the sight to its maximum and gasped.

"Oh heck, kids get down! Rouge, we've got a…" but Rouge had already glanced in the wing mirror and swayed away from the sizzling green beam that had threatened to fry the entire party.

"Problem, Miles?" She asked giving him a cheeky wink.

"METALLIX!" Summer and Sonic shouted together, diving into the back seat and huddling close to Knuckles in vain. Their adoptive father was in no state to be protecting anyone at this moment. Rosie turned to her brother and sister trying to comfort them as they saw the full extent of DaddyKnux's injuries their eyes beginning to sting painfully.

At that word Shadow spun around and used the momentum to charge at their pursuer. Robotnik probably had an entire army of Metallix ready and waiting to dispatch. There was something quite calculated and deliberate about this escape. There were enough obstacles to warrant danger but not so many that they were overwhelmed. What was Robotnik up to?

Tails could see the large metal shutters that blocked the exit to the outside world. He twisted and pointed the gun towards the plates of steel and began to fire several rounds of explosive shells into the barrier. He watched as the smoke cleared and there was nothing but a small hole!

"We need something with more power!" He pulled the jeep apart looking for grenades and additional ammo it wasn't looking good.

Rosie narrowed her eyes and whispered into her sister's ear. The next, the two female hedgehogs were advancing towards the metal menace swinging some rope like a lasso. Rosie precariously balanced on Summer's shoulders whirled the rope and launched it towards Metallix who was preoccupied with Mr Shadow. The rope bang on target looped itself around the machine's neck. Rosie pulled it tight and then held on as the faster yellow hedgehog ran circles around Metallix.

Shadow curled around the back of his foe and performed continuous homing attacks into the droid's back forcing it towards the barrier door.

Upon realising that it would have never survive the impact Metallix was left with two choices both of which he communicated to his creator. Kamikaze into the door thereby causing an explosion that would potentially kill or maim the uninvited guests or fire the gamma ray and secure their escape. Which would he choose?

Outside in the stillness of Robotropolis the two resident surveillance droids called Tic and Tac made their rounds and scanned for unusual activity. They were small cameras fitted with rotor blades for ease of movement so they able to move freely above buildings and below underground sewers should the need arise. They were SD247's not terribly high in the hierarchy of robot society but they performed their jobs well and seldom had to scrapped, due to unfortunate damage.

Unfortunately for Tic and Tac, this just wasn't their day. When the green gamma ray that erupted from the camouflaged metal grid had melted their armour plating, the accelerating jeep smashed into their fragile circuits and moulded them to the vehicles' bumper. The last thing they recorded on their speakers was the sound of whooping cheers as the Freedom Fighters had finally made their escape.


	10. Everyone has their Secrets

Chapter Ten

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Knuckles jumped as the hedgehog hugged him tightly. She was a lot bigger than the last time they had met and looked extremely tired. When he got the message from Freedom Headquarters it sounded like an emergency! Yet here he was listening to the ramblings of Amy as she waddled along and everything was perfectly normal. The echidna couldn't hide his annoyance at being disturbed and forced to leave the Master Emerald yet again when there was absolutely nothing wrong.

He noticed that Sonic wasn't around and huffed, he was probably speeding away on another mission or avoiding him completely. Inside he was still fuming at the relaxed and carefree manner with which his ally had asked a great deal. It was _his_ island and he had done more than enough to count any favours he owed the hedgehog as settled. How dare he ask for the island to be moved into the centre of the conflict? Just so Eggman's attentions could be distracted and he would attack and maim Angel Island instead of Mobius.

_Sonic is a pompous, crack brained and self seeking bastard, always on the run never remaining in the same place and responsibilities? He doesn't even know the meaning of the word._

"I needed to show you something, Knuckles." Amy's soft voice awoke the guardian from his spiteful thoughts.

"Where are we?"

"Sonic's room."

Amy turned the key into the lock and opened the door. She switched on the lights and walked over to a single cardboard box resting against the wall. It was jam packed with posters, a pack of playing cards and Sonic's red trainers, she began to rummage in silence through the objects. At last she found what she was looking for and smiled. She turned side on to Knuckles and now he could see the full bump of her stomach, she was expecting!

"Congratulations are in order I believe?"

Amy seemed to wince slightly when Knuckles said this and stroked her belly protectively.

"Got him in the end then?" It was supposed to be a joke. The pink hedgehog had been chasing Sonic for years and years. It was something they had all laughed about, Amy's determination and Sonic's embarrassment in the past. Now the expectant mother was on the verge of tears, she held out the light bangle and placed it carefully into his hands.

"He'd want you to have it."

Suddenly a new emotion was stirring in the echidna's heart and he shook his head in disbelief. He looked again at the room cold, silent and empty, the single cardboard box and the light bangle. He couldn't think of a single word to say. Sonic couldn't be dead? It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Spikes was too fast, he could turn into Super Sonic and always come up with an escape plan at the last moment. Eggman couldn't have built a machine powerful enough and smart enough to destroy his nemesis?

"How did he die?"

"Poison."

Knuckles felt his fists clench and face twist into a scowl. To kill Sonic with a pathetic mixture of chemicals was the most under handed trick Robotnik could ever play. How did Sonic feel watching his health and energy slip away? Never to fight the final battle, Robotnik was a coward and a cheat.

"_I'm a hypocrite." _

* * *

Rouge stirred and glanced at Knuckles, she was sure she had heard something but all was still. The machine beside his bed showed no improvement, the green wavy lines danced across the screen in unpredictable leaps and bounds. He was still critical but they'd made it back in time to give him half a chance. The doctors were frustratingly unhelpful, unwilling to commit themselves to a diagnosis.

It was distressing to watch someone you love go through the drama of the doctor's emergency centre. Summer, Rosie and Sonic had pressed their noses to the glass and waited patiently outside for hours before being escorted home by Tails who was to look after them for the night. Shadow had to drag Sonic away which led to a heated and venomous confrontation. Rouge hadn't heard what the blue hedgehog had said to his teacher, but from the looks of things their relationship was going to be highly strained from now on.

She was glad they had managed to free Knuckles and make it out alive. The whole adventure had been a success and worthwhile although she was concerned about the change in Sonic Junior's behaviour. SJ was different he was paranoid and suspicious giving Shadow and even herself glares and snappy short answers to questions. Whatever had gone on in that room with Robotnik had shook him up pretty bad.

Knuckles looked peaceful his face relaxed and no longer contorted in pain. The doctors had given him morphine to ease his distress and it seemed to be doing the trick. She knew he would hate anyone seeing him like this helpless and heaven forbid even weak, but he wasn't indestructible. Even now she wanted to hit him over the head for making her worry - slightly. Telling her that his injuries weren't as bad as they looked was the worse thing he could have done.

And yet in her madness there was something else. Rouge had been forced to contemplate a life without the echidna and she found to her horror that such a prospect made her extremely depressed. It was true she had an intense crush on him and the passionate clinch they had shared recently was still giving her erotic dreams. It was hard to pin down what else exactly she would miss. She hated being stuck in the room watching him sleep and hearing her thoughts. Perhaps above all she had enjoyed his companionship, something a little deeper and more binding than simple lust. It had taken a hold of the bat without her realising.

"Damn it! Wake up would you?"

She had experienced what it could be like to have a family of her own and cared more about the young hedgehogs than she cared to admit. At first she had planned to seduce Knuckles and take off soon afterwards, but things hadn't gone so smoothly. The longer she stayed the more involved she became and now six years had passed. Six long years that could have been spent collecting more jewels and snatching bigger and better prizes for her collection. Instead she had spent six years cooking, cleaning, wiping the noses of three little brats and looking after an even bigger kid who was petrified of sex.

She smiled. That wasn't fair not by any means, she'd had good times too. When Summer began to talk for the first time, Rosie's first steps and Sonic when he finally got the hang of potty training. She could see the bright and colourful pictures the children had drawn especially for her plastered all over the kitchen fridge. They had played games together on birthdays and at Christmas laughing and having fun, that happiness had not been false.

The thought that Knuckles might not wake up was upsetting her, she took his hand tightly.

"The kids are counting on you," She said stroking his head, "and so am I."

* * *

Cream looked over at Sonic Junior with worry he was very quiet and sitting alone in the corner reading a comic. Once or twice she made an attempt to communicate but his answers were very short and only insisted that nothing was wrong. The rabbit made the hedgehog a hot meal but he refused.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone."

Cream was twenty four years old at this time. Old enough to know that sometimes children need their space but she still couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

"He won't eat, drink or even talk, Tails. I don't know what to do with him!"

Tails smiled at his friend who even he admitted had blossomed into a pretty, young woman. Despite this the fox could never gaze at the rabbit for long the single blemish on her face caused him instant guilt and he had to look away. When Vanilla had died on the mission due to his mistake Cream had also been hurt. The resulting scar that stretched from underneath her right eye to her cheek had not healed well. She was a victim of _his_ cock up on that particular day and he would never forgive himself for it. In particular light she looked as she always had and he could trick his eyes and fall prey to the illusion that nothing had ever happened. Other times the scar was so prominent that he had to make excuses and hide in his work shop.

"You worry too much I'll have a word with him okay?"

He walked over to the small blue hedgehog and hunched on his knees beside him. The two waited in silence just aware of each other's presence whilst Sonic rattled the pages of his comic.

"Hey SJ, wanna talk?"

"No thanks."

"Exciting comic?"

"I guess."

Tails' eyes slightly drooped in annoyance how was he supposed to get through to this kid? He tried to remember back to his days with Sonic and what he might try to do. When Tails was upset and refused to talk, Sonic would pick him up flung him over his shoulder and spin around in circles making him dizzy. Usually this was enough to make Tails laugh and drop the hard act.

"Does Robotnik _always_ lie?" Sonic Junior suddenly asked.

"Most of the time yeah."

"He told me some things about DaddyKnux, Momma Rouge and Mr Shadow. He said they'd been lying to me."

"Everyone has their secrets SJ, personal stuff they want to keep private. It doesn't necessarily mean they've been lying to you."

The boy pondered this for a while and finally put the comic aside. He sat against the wall his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms tucked behind his head.

"He said Momma Rouge was a spy and that Mr Shadow was…some kind of alien"

"That's Shadow's business. The way you were yelling at him calling him a freak? That was wrong. He's been very good to you Sonic and he helped to rescue Knuckles."

SJ acknowledged this shuffling slightly but refused to apologise, "Robotnik told me that DaddyKnux could have saved Dad using something called the Chaos Emeralds. He said he lives on an island somewhere in the sky! How can that be true? DaddyKnux has always lived with us."

An awkward smile spread across Tails' face, he could see things from SJ's point of view. Robotnik had told him that his father could be saved by the one person that he trusted the most.

"The Chaos Emeralds wouldn't have been able to save your dad."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I analysed the data from Robotropolis and the poison he used was specifically tailored to Sonic right down to his DNA. Somewhere along the line Eggman managed to get hold of a sample, he produced an airborne poisonous gas that was deliberately engineered to kill only him."

"Could I die too by the same poison?"

"Well no because your DNA is a mixture of two people."

"My head hurts, could dad _ever_ understand anything you tried to explain to him?"

Tails rolled his eyes - like father like son.

* * *

"Just keep breathing Amy we're nearly there."

The pink hedgehog gave a loud wail and continued to squeeze the echidna's already throbbing hand even tighter.

At the moment when Knuckles had turned to leave the memorial wall he had noticed a small puddle on the floor. Her water's had broke. After that everything was a blur of squeaking trolleys, high pitched screams and frantic running. He had run with Amy in his arms to the medical centre then the mid wife (a female sky lark) had taken over and pulled the door firmly shut.

Left alone Knuckles paced the corridor unsure what to do. Twenty minutes later he was dragged into the delivery room by the same mid wife.

"We need you in here talk to her."

Knuckles stood beside Amy and gasped at how pale she was. He held her hand and tried to give whatever comfort was possible. The echidna had never witnessed a birth and to be frank he wasn't sure if he wanted to!

"She's still bleeding, we have to get this under control or we'll lose her!"

Amy was no longer screaming she was slipping in and out of consciousness one hand holding her belly like a shield and the other laying limp by her side. Knuckles shook her arm but there was no response suddenly the doctor began to make an incision in Amy's stomach and sliced into her abdomen.

"We'll need to do a caesarean section otherwise these hoglets won't survive." The skylark frowned keeping a watchful eye on her patient's status.

The guardian had an intense urge to throw up but he stood firm he felt a pull on his hand and looked down. Amy had woken up and was trying to tell him something. Leaning down he placed his covered left ear close to her mouth. She was whispering.

"Look after them for me." He wasn't quite sure who she meant.

After the mid wife had rubbed the new arrivals clean with a cloth she placed the three hoglets into Amy's weak arms. She kissed them and nuzzled them lovingly with her black nose.

"Summer, Sonic and Rosie I'm sorry to leave you. It wasn't what I wanted I love you all."

"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine!" Knuckles reassured her confidently.

"Knuckles, Promise me that you'll look after them and keep them safe please? I need to know they'll be alright before I go."

"Amy nothing is…"

"**_Promise me_**."

* * *

Rouge stood back and prayed as the doctors rushed around the bed trying to stabilise Knuckles' heart, he had gone into cardiac arrest. The siren blasted around the entire room it was loud and unrelenting in pitch. The monitor showed nothing but a long horizontal line beeping urgently they had to do something quickly!

"If you live I promise I won't try to steal the Master Emerald ever again, you hear me Knucklehead?"

They doctors began a process of defibrillation charging up two pads and placing them directly on Knuckles' chest. The electric pulse shot through his body making him jerk on the bed. They checked the monitor still no response. Things were beginning to look grim for the echidna as they continued to charge for a second attempt.

"Don't you die on me you selfish bastard, I'll never forgive you!" Rouge held her breath.

The second charge was stronger than the first and Knuckles' whole back arched with the shock. The monitor continued to show a straight white line. They prepared the pads again for the third time.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered struggling to remain in control.

"This is the highest setting if this doesn't work…" the doctor smacked the pads onto the echidna's chest and pressed the button. This time his whole body lifted off the bed for a few seconds before crashing back down.

The siren stopped.

A pleasant friendly beep sounded alongside the visual confirmation of a steady heartbeat it was all over.

"You are one jammy git, Knuckles Echidna." Rouge breezed a sigh of relief.


	11. An Interval

DaddyKnux Chapter 11 

Rosie 'Sonic' Hedgehog pulled a ragged comb through her pink quills. She looked in the mirror and sighed, no matter how many times she tried to restyle her locks they always fell back across her face like a pair of curtains. Obviously curlers, hair spray and a proper set of brushes was too much to ask but just for once she didn't want to look like a grotty mechanic. Life was work in the underground, a mixture of ecstatic joys with success and crushing lows underlining failure. Everyone looked like they'd seen better days; nobody was a super model, clothes were practical and cosmetics didn't exist. It was better that way, with no distractions the freedom fighters could focus on what was important - their freedom.

She held the comb in one hand and a spanner in the other and smirked. It didn't matter what she looked like so long as she was doing her part. There weren't any boys around to impress anyway – like she had time for boys. The only romance she had going on was between her and the machines. She'd loved gadgets ever since first stepping into Uncle Tails' workshop all those years ago. She'd learnt everything about mechanics, programming, wielding and combat weapons from her uncle. There was nothing better than designing, creating prototypes and seeing the finished product at the end it gave her a real buzz.

Summer and SJ had more than once commented on how uncomfortable they felt when they watched their sister becoming completely obsessed with a new invention. "There's a fine line between loving your machines Rosie and the same love Robotnik has for his robotizer," Summer spat in a particularly heated moment.

Hearing this from her sister had hurt Rosie, she was trying her best to contribute – not everyone could be a bloody hero. Summer always looked radiant and beautiful running at super sonic speeds, high on excitement and high on life. Rosie would never think twice about criticising Summer for running headlong into danger and risk getting caught, that was her way. To try and stop her sister would be like trying to stop a hurricane nigh impossible. On the flip side though it was unfair that her sibling felt she had some right to dictate her own path. The whole point of building the robots was to help the freedom fighters. She wanted to build the one crucial invention that would end this war and allow her family to live a normal life. Didn't she understand?

"How's it coming, Rosie?" A familiar voice asks as he swings the rickety chair on wheels towards her. A quick glance at the screen reveals that his assistant has been having deep and meaningful thoughts again.

"Sorry Uncle Tails…" Rosie finds her voice trailing off pathetically. The fox smiles kindly he's looking much older now she notices. His striking orange fur has dulled to a rusty brown and the tips of his famous twin tails show signs of balding. His striking blue eyes still twinkle though with their usual mischief and determination. If ever there was another person who understood machines and their beauty it was her beloved Uncle. She hoped against hope that they may capture Robotnik and put an end to him so that Tails could rebuild the Tornado and take it out for one last spin. It was his dream ever since the bi-plane had been dismantled she was desperate to make that dream come true. Uncle Tails has more than deserved it.

Back in room 54 Knuckles was busy moving boxes down the corridor packed with clothes, books and food. The day had finally come when the hedgehogs were expected to fend for themselves, moving away from the small box room which they called home into their own spaces.

"It'll be good for them," Knuckles reassured himself under huffing breath. The girls were growing up and needed their privacy and SJ didn't want to be mothered by Momma Rouge any more. Sonic Junior was becoming a man who needed to be given the opportunity and the responsibility of his own life. There was a sharp stab in the guardian's heart - this was what they needed right now, a fresh start to begin the next phase of their lives without DaddyKnux holding their hands.

He removes his white gloves and inspects his knuckles yet again still amazed at the way they've grown back. When the Doctor had taken a saw to them ten years ago he thought that would be it. He'd spend the rest of his days wearing metallic replacements – not as good by any stretch of the imagination. Bone and skin felt natural in a punch, to wear a brass knuckle duster was alien. It took him a long time to recover from the whole nasty business and then to top it off with the exposure of Summer, Sonic and Rosie to the one person who was not to know!

Rouge apologised, once, after that she ignored the rants, threats and swear words that spewed from the wounded echidna. She stayed to look after him, changed his bandages every three hours and made damn sure that he ate his soup whether he liked it or not. At first exchanges were spiteful and unpleasant, Knuckles had been outraged at the female bat's interference. Putting the kids in danger for his sake was not acceptable. Still she stayed, many a time biting her own tongue letting his fury and anger whoosh over her head like the wind. The rants became fewer and turned instead to sulks - still she stayed.

She turned down many business propositions and one by one lost her contacts, all this she had kept from him. Only to be rewarded with unkind words and not an ounce of gratitude. She made the ointment to be rubbed into his knuckles and applied it despite the snarls and yelling. This had continued for six months and eventually he was finally back on his feet and on the way to a full recovery. Thanks to her of course Rouge, his stubborn but loving wife. Knuckles turns the single gold ring around his finger and manages a weak smile, it brings him comfort.

The hedgehogs were now sixteen. The mission to rescue him had sealed their fate as Freedom Fighters and from then on they had become major players in the plans to topple Doctor Robotnik. He would now have the time to tend to things back on the Floating Island which he prayed was still in one piece without his presence. Rouge would stay and keep a spy's eye on things underground. Everything would be okay. So why did the echidna have such a nagging feeling that leaving now would be a bad idea?

Seventy kilometres away from Freedom Headquarters an impatient figure taps his foot at great speed on the spot. He waits for the transceiver to pick up a signal it's been a long time coming but at last he was finally going to get some answers. The green light flashes all systems should be go for transmission. The signal crackles at first and then fades, frantic hands shake the radio.

"Don't die on me now, I want the truth."

"This is egg one calling blue two do you receive, over?"

"Blue two receiving. The subject is heading home are you ready, over?"

"Yes blue two we are indeed ready," the scientist hears the demands for promises to be kept over the sound waves and grins. The youngster is not a chip off the old block afterall.

"You will get what you deserve blue two, as promised. Over and out."


	12. Search for Truth

DaddyKnux Chapter 12 

"SJ, what's going on? Where are we?" Rosie shook her head and squinted against the radiant green light of the large stone nearby. Her brother looked horrified to see her and it didn't take long to work out why. Ahead was a troop of Robotnik's foot soldiers ready and taking aim with their pistols. The pink hedgehog gasped and began to retreat backwards. Upon meeting the hard stone wall of the chamber she pressed her hands flat against the rock. The uneven surface protruded into her spine and every rough grain and bump was sticking in. She never thought that Summer had actually been right all this time it had been a gross mistake, an overreaction to a number of co incidents. This didn't make sense!

"Now do you believe me sis?" Summer asked whilst directing a cold stare towards the blue menace who she had once referred to as brother. He stared back with a very odd look in his mint green eyes. She couldn't tell what it was, guilt? There wasn't time to psych him out now, the troops were moving in fast under the direct orders of their master.

A horrible, mocking laugh echoed around the chamber as Robotnik marched towards the prisoners. He acknowledged SJ with a single nod and licked his lips.

"You do much to please me Sonic Junior presents such as these are priceless…" he rubbed his hands and eyed the Master Emerald greedily. Knuckles might have bested him for ten years but even the echidna would never have suspected betrayal from Sonic the Hedgehog's own son! It was the sweetest revenge for the doctor and so very gratifying.

"You picked the wrong side bro that's all I've gotta say," Summer scowled and grabbed Rosie by the hand. As the plasma shots sizzled by her ears Summer gritted her teeth and tried desperately to blank out the thought that she should have confronted him sooner than this.

It was time to get moving she wasn't sure where they would go, but getting as far away from SJ and Robotnik seemed as good a start as any. The doctor bawled at his creations and the light reflected off their metal backs as they changed direction. The thick black smoke from the exhausts choked the chamber leaving only a single path were Summer broke through making her exit. A final glance back from Rosie showed no change to SJ's emotionless face, what had happened to him?

The ground ahead of her was vast; lush green jungles to the East, blue milky mountains due North and marble pillars to the West. Scenes of such beauty just didn't exist on Mobius so, what was this place? The water sparkled. Lilac foxgloves and sleepy yellow cowslips bowed their heads as she tore past. She smelt the air intoxicating and heavy with the scent of the wild flowers, not a trace of the distinct eggy smell that Robotnik left on the land. After living underground with nothing but a palette of grey, black and brown this sudden explosion of colour was a feast for the eyes. She wanted to see more – now! However there was something digging her in the ribs, looking down a very green faced Rosie glared back at her.

"Ah hell…" Summer stopped dead and cursed as she watched Rosie promptly dispense her tuna pasta lunch across the grass. The yellow hedgehog wondered if she should have bothered to get out of bed this morning. She winced only for a brief moment at the ugly scene before tapping her foot impatiently. "We don't have time for this light weight, do you wanna get caught?"

Hugging the floor Rosie didn't answer only focused on deep breathing and fighting the urge of her stomach for an encore. There was nothing worse than having travel sickness when your sister was a speed freak. The robots could grab her! A mechanized body didn't need daft bodily functions at the most inappropriate and dangerous times. It would be an improvement for everyone concerned.

Feeling twitchy Summer helped her sibling to the jungle bushes. She guessed it wouldn't be long before Robotnik would be on their trail but for now they needed to lay low and try to decide what to do. She turned to her companion who at last appeared to be regaining her natural colour and smiled.

"Rosie…?"

"Go away," she replied sulkily.

"You must have some wacky idea in that brain of yours, where are we?"

"If you want my opinion then you have to stop and listen once in a while," Summer's smile instantly became more strained but held firm. Little sis was mad at her, but that was okay it didn't happen very often. After everything that had taken place so far today she had the right to be rattled! No doubt she would be blaming herself for SJ's change of heart, for not spending enough time with him and blah blah. Summer wasn't heartless she was a realist, SJ had been compromised and that was it his choice and his own fault – period.

Rosie sighed and retrieved her trusty handheld from the inside pocket of her gillet. A brief analysis confirmed a large land mass suspended high above the planet of Mobius. On reflection SJ's movements had become more and more erratic when DaddyKnux mentioned that he was going home. In the radio transmission he had mentioned a 'subject going home' if her hypothesis was correct and the subject was confirmed as DaddyKnux then home could only be one place.

"Sum this is subject to _possible_ error."

"Stuff the techno babble Rosie…"

"I think we're on the floating island!"

* * *

Tails looked at his watch for a micro second before continuing to scan the files he had on the monitor. An electric fan circulated the already stuffy, hot air further around the room and the distant hum of the factory below was the only soundtrack. It wasn't like Rosie to be so late the fox yawned and scratched his head before punching the green button to the com link. It didn't take long before Rouge answered and even less time to discover that his pink assistant hadn't been seen since early that morning. 

"I haven't seen them about since Knuckles said he was heading back to the Island. I knew they were a little disappointed about being left behind but there's no way that Knuckie would have took them with him. I assumed Sum and SJ went to the training room for practise and Rosie was with you."

"Nope bad assumption! I know a few of their haunts though I'll go and check them out," Tails wandered along the corridor of the memorial wall, checked the training facility, mess hall, and store hold – no sign. He asked a few of the other freedom fighters on the different floors but again no one had seen the troublesome trio. Why was it when Knuckles left the hedgehogs alone Tails felt the pit of his stomach sink low?

There is was again Tails noted tip tap steps in time with his own ever since he'd started asking questions about the hedgehogs. He grinned to himself so, who was this stalking him now? A dash to the lift on the third floor surprised his pursuer who began to run to catch up. When the doors closed and a familiar 'ping' signalled the lift heading up the stranger cursed and slapped the arrow button with frustration.

A male timber wolf Tails noted, obviously familiar with the base layout and shortcuts - after all he'd kept close to him till now. He was an adolescent; short triangular tipped ears, long pointy nose, muscular upper arms and twinkling hazel eyes. He wore dark khaki trousers, a dirty white t-shirt and thick brown army boots. A silver handgun sat neatly in a holster by his left hip. Tails wasn't sure of the model, guns and the weapons in the arsenal weren't his specialty.

"Put the gun on the ground and back away," Tails spoke sternly. The young man stepped backwards into a fighting stance two grey fists ready to fly. He compiled however and the weapon was placed on the ground. Slowly Miles Prower emerged from his hiding place and picked up the small firearm gingerly.

"It's got the catch on you know Mr, ain't gonna bite yer," the wolf grinned two perfect rows of gleaming white teeth. He spoke with a cheeky southern mobian accent.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded keeping the weapon at arms length.

"You were looking for Sonic J, right?" Answering a question with a question was something the fox hated. The hedgehogs could be in danger and here he was playing twenty questions with some youth! He nodded for the sake of it.

"Look, you probably haven't even heard of me but am Adolphe – a friend of SJ's. I'm not telling you much but I've an idea where he went. I bet he's got himself into a right old mess too what with Robotnik and all…"

Tails couldn't help it his eyes nearly popped out their sockets. _What exactly had SJ been doing with Robotnik?_ He followed Adolphe into the lift a thousand worst case scenarios cruelly probing his mind. The plucky youngster took them up to the second highest floor far away from the factory. Above them was Tails' workshop, he stopped and looked around before bending over the edge and landing onto one of the geometric space frames surrounding the tower. These 'space frames' were crucial for locking the tower into place, without them it was vulnerable to topple over with the right force!

Up here it was quiet and Tails could see how very easy it was to climb down and not be seen by a single soul. He watched his new companion as he used the struts to proceed to the far corner and disappear underneath one of the spiral platforms. The older fox decided to forsake shimmying across beams opting to use his twin tails instead. He grunted slightly as he had put on more than a little weight over the years. He regretted not using his flying ability more often this was going to make him ache for weeks.

In between the spiral metal platform and the struts of the tower was a hollow gap. Adolphe had covered the opening with black sheeting and used a small device to project a metallic image as camouflage. Tails flew inside and had to hand it to the kids it was a smart little trick. Even he didn't know about their 'den' despite it was only a short distance away from his workshop. Inside was a small computer, printer and a lamp along with boxes and boxes of print outs and papers scrawled with SJ's spidery hand writing in bright blue ink.

Tails read one of the papers and instantly frowned. SJ had been doing some very _special_ research - using the freedom fighter database. They were all confidential files that he had been reading completely unsupervised. Things about Robotnik, Project Shadow, Knuckles and the Floating Island, even the Master Emerald! Each entry had been scrutinised with key words underlined and circled.

"Has Rosie been helping him with all this?"

"Nah, Rosie and Summer don't have a clue… awww come on Mr Tails you're not supposed to be reading that!" Adolphe snapped snatching the paper from his paw.

His guest promptly snatched it straight back. Further reading uncovered plans and files relating to material he didn't even recognise, where had they come from? Robotropolis caught his eye, so too did the prison inmate file, a list of members who had been robotisized and blue prints to the tunnels and chambers of the main reactor. One letter and one number in particular were circled again and again page after page in red ink this time – B1.

* * *

SJ ran with the looks of Summer and Rosie scratched into his mind. What were they thinking just jumping on him like that? They'd nearly ruined everything! Here he was hunting them down another job that he hadn't planned, why couldn't they have just stayed out of it? He could make out the running tracks of Summer's trainers embedded in the grass. No doubt this whole place would amaze her but SJ already knew all about it. 

The Floating Island, once home to a race of echidnas of which Knuckles was the only one remaining. Its ability to float in the sky is down to the Master Emerald which powers the entire island and the Chaos Emeralds which hold extraordinary power. An island of varying terrain from jungles, deserts and frozen wastelands to volcanoes deep underground. Sonic, his father had visited the island many a time and fought against Robotnik to keep the Master Emerald from his clutches. Knuckles who was supposed to be the island's guardian, had abandoned his post to bring them up sixteen years ago.

Robotnik had been right of course everyone had lied to him kept the truth hidden. He had grown up in the knowledge that the only way he would ever find out the truth was to look for it himself. It had brought him this far, even if he did have to wait so many years for the privilege. Since this was truth, SJ prayed that perhaps somehow the other things he had found out would be true too. He was sure that if he stayed the course and kept the Doctor happy it would be so.

"_Is this a plot to betray me, you devious little rodent?" _

"_Of course not, it's not my fault your machines can't finish the job when it's handed to them on a plate."_

"_If that's true then go and bring them back!" _

Up ahead the speedy blue hedgehog spotted a familiar yellow figure with a dust trail flowing swiftly behind her. This was his chance it was now or never.

**Author notes** - Has SJ really betrayed his sisters? - Not telling you that one just yet! Chaotix fans should like the next chapter...I'm such a tease!

Allybalybee x


	13. Don't Stand so Close to Me

Chapter 13 – Don't stand so close to me. 

Admittedly it has been a long time and I…have despite my best efforts changed. What soulless and burdened existence I have led in the past no longer applies. Life changes you in ways that you could never expect, it is a chisel that shapes and defines. As a creation to an artist so too is life with time – tools of change. The person I once was and the people that I clung to that mattered so much are no longer. This is neither negative nor drastic it simply is. It will continue to be so until the end if indeed I am granted to reach the end.

Mobius once vibrant and full of life had diminished. I watch the half starved bodies trudge through another day. It is true that they fight with determination but they are blind. Led by him – the boy, the leader impaled upon a spear forced there, unable to move and bleeding himself dry. The Mobians guided by the boy following orders in a last ditch attempt to salvage the situation. But it's not good enough and he accepts perhaps that it will never be good enough, not as good as 'he' was. It was a different world back then of course and again even I was a different soul.

Robotnik continues to survive and I admire him for that. How justified he must have felt when the tides turned and the heroic cycle was finally broken. For a while the elation and triumph was glorious and history breaking for eternity. Now, even he has lost his way. Directions and orders erratic and abandoned from logic, what must he do now? Whatever the past and the wars that were lost and won to bring us to now this life, this stalemate that means nothing but complete annihilation is pointless.

In all of this life still surprises me. I did not want nor intended to harbour feelings or attachment for anyone in the freedom fighters. I spare no emotion for allies even colleagues I have fought alongside for years. Friendship and love breed nothing but the potential for loss and regret. I have fought tossing and turning with new thoughts and impulses. What surges through me at times is disturbing. The thought of 'her' distresses me. When I see her there I think nothing but to wish that she doesn't stand so close.

The fool I have become I detest and reject, what purpose could falling in love serve me? Why after all this time should these imperfect cells be released into my blood stream? Such fantasies are dangerous and deserve to be quashed. Yet I cannot suppress them for they become stronger and crash through my mind. To leave would be a release however, I fear that to never see her face again would…my hatred for her is only as strong as the urges to be near. I know not what I do she has bewitched me.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the floating island, SJ had finally caught up with sisters, Summer and Rosie. 

"Sonic, what on Mobius do you think you're doing?" Rosie shrieked fighting against her brother's tight grip just as she did when they were little. Trapped inside a convincing headlock it dawned on the younger hedgehog that this time SJ's motives were far from innocent sibling play. After a fast and furious race over the floating island Summer had stopped red in the face and was gasping for air.

"Summer, I'm warning you to keep out of this."

"Did lover boy tell you to say that?" His sister smirked. She stood up and walked slowly towards him, her brother's brow was drowned with sweat. He knew full well that had Rosie not been unintended extra baggage she'd have raced the pants off him. The thorn bush shortcut had been a mistake though… even now she was still pulling the small green spikes from her glowing yellow skin. Again SJ had that strange look in his eye that she couldn't put her finger on. That expression made her feel uncomfortable, hatred she could deal with SJ's pupils had a funny way of flaring into two green fires when he was pissed off. That wasn't the case here, what exactly was he up to?

"Robotnik wants me to take both of you back to Robotropolis, no doubt to have the pair of you robotized."

Rosie began to thrash wildly under his left arm terrified. She remembered what she had wished and yearned for only moments before SJ had arrived, it wasn't true! She hadn't meant any of it – she wanted to remain flesh and bone.

"So, you're taking us prisoner huh? Sonic, when did you start taking orders from Robuttnik and abandon the freedom fighters?"

"I do what's necessary I always have." He wasn't lying there it was all the truth. Rosie has stopped struggling now and began to sob bitterly.

Something sliced past his back and made him jump. His eyes darted back and forth but there was no one there.

"What the hell was that?"

"You're asking me?" Summer replied in utter disgust. "Robotnik obviously doesn't trust you enough…"

"Shit, you just don't get it do you sis? I'm doing this for us!"

Another slice, this time it took a few stray hairs off the top of SJ's blue head. He felt Rosie being pulled away from under his arm and yet Summer was nowhere near enough to even attempt it.

"Hey!" A sharp elbow in the stomach greeted his protest and the blue hedgehog was thrown backwards onto the grassy floor. His arms were suddenly pinned to the ground roughly by a pair of strong vice like hands that he still could not see! SJ wanted to scream, what was this thing? He kicked and struggled desperately to get away but whatever was on top of him was stronger and knew exactly how to keep him there.

"Sonic! What the dumbly doodly are you trying to do to Amy?" The singsong voice came from a bumble bee wearing a brown helmet and orange jacket. As he spoke he helped Rosie to her feet and offered a clean tissue.

Slightly taken aback the pink hedgehog gasped aloud. There were two more strangers that came darting out of the tall grass. One was a rather large crocodile wearing a set of headphones and the other a black and red armadillo clutching what looked like a radio. The two strolled over to Rosie engulfing her into a big hug and wide beaming smiles. Rosie was utterly horrified.

"Wa…wait! I… don't even know you! Let me go!"

"Amy, what are you talking about? It's us! Vector and Mighty, Charmy is there and Espio…oh. Hey Espio let Ames take a look at yer!"

Immediately a purple chameleon decloaked out of thin air. Still taking care to restrain SJ, Espio nodded back and then turned to face his captive again. A large yellow horn protruded from his forehead aimed directly at the blue hedgehog's right eye.

"Sonic, what the hell has happened to you? Where have you been all this time? Why are you trying to robotize Amy? " Espio snarled and he dug the horn a little deeper into the exposed sclera.

"I'M NOT SONIC!" SJ spat back and he struggled all the harder now determined to get out of the deranged clutches of this manic chameleon. He succeeded and then instantly regretted it as the ninja twisted his arm behind his back and forced his entire weight onto the limb. Sonic Junior cried out in pain and stopped.

"STOP HURTING ME!"

"Then stop moving you coward and give me some answers!"

"Wait!" Summer came reluctantly to her brother's aid. She had enjoyed listening to the whimpers and screams for a while but felt that to allow it to continue would be grossly wrong. "Look Espio... sir, he's telling the truth he isn't Sonic the hedgehog. At least not the Sonic you think he is anyway."

"And who the heck as like, are you?" Mighty piped up with his strong muscular arms crossed. Summer smiled anxiously, the four members all turned towards with suspicion etched across their faces. If they thought Rosie was Amy and SJ was Sonic, how exactly _did_ she fit in the grand scheme of things?

Rosie got unsteadily to her feet and grasped her piko piko hammer trying to look fierce. " Now you look here Vector, she's a friend of mine and she's telling the truth. We can't explain everything here Robotnik is on the island and he's on the hunt for the Master Emerald. Do you really think Dadd...Knuckles will be happy if we all get caught here on the spot? We need cover." The four strangers looked at Rosie carefully and then burst into smiles again.

"Ha ha hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Mighty grinned to Vector.

"Not in the slightest, looking good for her age too! Hey Espio bring Sonic and the yellow one too, Amy can fill us in later."

The children followed their strange new allies to a zone called Mushroom Hill. The Zone was bursting to the seams with extradordinary varieties of fungus. Their rubbery domed heads protruding through the damp and moist undergrowth. Their spores heavily scenting the air and dancing in the wind. Small yellow balls flew higher and higher into the sky. Once again Summer was overcome with jealousy that her world should be so plain and dead compared to the life and beauty of the floating island. It was here inside one of the larger blue mushrooms that they settled down. From the inside it was about double the size of one of the quarters back at the Freedom fighter base. It was warm and homely and smelt of burnt onions.

"Kay Amy, what's the deal?" Vector whispred into her ear as Summer and Sonic were led into another room. "Sonic finally lost his marbles hasn't he? And that yellow babe is...she like a dude from an alternative universe or something?"

"Erm...no Mr Vector. It's like this my mother was Amy Rose and my father Sonic the hedgehog. The Sonic you've got tied up is my brother SJ or Sonic like his dad. I'm Rosie and look like my mum and the yellow one is Summer, my big sister who doesn't look like either of them. SJ hasn't lost his marbles but we think Robotnik might have got to him in some way. Daddyknux is on the island and we really need your help to find him. If you know where he is...Mr Vector? Mr Vector?"

The crocodile looked down at her his eyes wide and his head shaking with disbelief. He looked deep in thought no doubt ready to share the grand master plan that was forming in his mind. If the four strangers had been close friends with her mother, then Rosie was left in no doubt that they would offer their assistance. She looked expectantly at him.

"Jee whizz Sonic had kids!"

She had been expecting too much...


	14. Fourteen

Chapter 14 Daddyknux 

As it turned out the group of four that had caused so much chaos was in fact referred to as the Chaotix. Summer found this highly amusing and it was only when Rosie reminded her how rude she was being that she suppressed her fit of childish giggles. The Chaotix were friends of Sonic, Amy and Daddyknux from years ago before they were born. After Knuckles' disappearance sixteen years ago the Master Emerald had beckoned to the Chaotix to come to the floating island and protect the jewel.

"We were told that Knuckles was performing a noble duty for a buddy and that he wouldn't be back for a while. So, we came to the floating island - no questions asked to help ol' knuckle head and that's about it." Vector said whilst toying with his mp3 player.

They'd been sat there for over half an hour swapping snippets of information but despite Rosie's protests they didn't seem to be in any hurry to rescue the Master Emerald. Vector was more interested in the deaths of her parents and how the freedom movement was coping down on Mobius.

"Pretty bad, Uncle Tails is trying to lead everyone but he's so stressed at the moment. We've managed to take out half a dozen of the arms factories but the robots can rebuild each other faster than we can make a dent. Robotnik's getting everywhere, even closer to home…" Rosie looked forlornly at the door leading to where SJ was being held.

"Look Mister Vector, is it? While we're having this cosy little chat Robotnik is planning to snatch the Master Emerald! Don't you guardians have a job to do or something?" Summer was practically bouncing on the sofa in frustration. She'd already finished her chilli dog and drank the cold soda. She had never sat still for more five minutes before and the boredom was killing her.

"Summer…"

"If they don't make a move soon they may as give the jewel gift wrapped with their compliments. Why do you always have to be so bloody polite?"

"Alright keep your spikes on missy, let's find Knuckles and check on the MA. Hey Charmy keep an eye on that blue rascal for us till we get back, alright?" He then turned back to Rosie and winked. "You can bring that super charged sister of yours too if you want. Just make sure she keeps out the way."

"That might be tricky…" Rosie began but by then the Chaotix team was on the roll heading straight to the Emerald Chamber.

* * *

The wind slid through the trees tops making them rustle and moan. Their leaves had turned the shades of autumn - honey yellows, russet reds and chocolate browns being whipped and torn from the branches. They crackled along the rough and craggy edges of sandstone rock. Knuckles was crouched down low placing his palm firmly onto the ground. He closed his eyes focusing on nothing but his inner thoughts and when content that his mind was free from distraction, he began to attempt reconnection with the Master Emerald. 

In the past his presence on the island after separation was enough to rekindle that link. Now after 16 years it appeared that the Master Emerald had relinquished its hold upon him. Did it stand alone without a guardian?

"Alas that notion can not hold true for any guardian."

"Tikal." The cloudy image of a peach skinned echidna appeared meditating by a blue blob – Chaos. The monster who has once guarded the Chao and Master Emerald lay immobile possessed by a deep slumber from which he would never awaken before time. Tikal had promised the creature that he would never be abused by Robotnik again. Until the time when the ancients returned and could free his soul from the imprisonment of the Master Emerald he would remain asleep.

Is the Master Emerald safe?"

"For now yes," she replied quite brightly. "You have grown a little I see." She smiled and gazed at him fondly as a mother does to a child. Her heavy golden necklace shook as she sat up relaxed, next to him.

Knuckles stared at the floor trying to avoid conversation he knew the spirit was friendly enough. She was selfless with an incredibly powerful sense of good will. He sensed no anger at the abandonment of his duty. At the time his wits, flooded with guilt at leaving the young hoglets meant he simply didn't consider telling Tikal where he was going.

"Did they turn out like country bumpkins?"

"You knew?"

"The connection between you and the Master Emerald never disappears. I thought it was strange that you would leave so suddenly. Why you would finally leave the island when in all past experience the desire had never crossed you mind."

"It wasn't gonna be forever. They needed someone to look out for them."

"Yes and now they are fully grown and making their own decisions. You have taken a wife also?" Knuckles cheeks blossomed into deep shade of crimson.

"Oh come now, I think that's wonderful!" Tikal's sky blue eyes shone.

"She can't bear children Tikal."

"Yes." She left him. "There are however other things that need to be attended to." the Emerald's pulse had been renewed and once again and began to drum a steady beat through his whole body. His senses were heightened and tingling with anticipation but in his current location the pulse was too weak. He backed away from the edge and focused hard on the signal. Racing towards the sun at top speed his shadow leapt from the platform and disappeared.

As his body plummeted through the clouds he thrust his arms out in front of him and felt the hard wind tear through his dreadlocks. It felt cold, biting his taut skin and snatching away the breath from his lungs.

It had been a very long time since the guardian had glided freely over the floating island. A patchwork quilt of fields, forests and puddles of blue lakes greeted his eyes. The twinkling lights and neon glare of Casino night could be seen through the bizarre and permanent pocket of night to the west. The tall peaks of Ice Cap, frosted with glittering white icing, crystal cut loops and shimmering blue mirrors of ice. Brushstrokes of golden sand as the desert of Sandopolis came into view with its crumbling pyramids stretching towards the heavens and stars.

Knuckles sighed to himself, how could he have forgotten all of this? The signal became stronger his knuckles throbbing in tune with the jewel awaiting his return. He smirked, guardian and stone would soon be reunited.

* * *

"Hurry up, guys!" Summer called impatiently. The Chaotix and Rosie glared at the sunny yellow hedgehog as she crossed both her arms and began tapping her left silver trainer irritably. 

"Talk about a chip off the old block…" Espio muttered to himself.

"Hey Summer! You might have the speed of your old man but some of us here don't, so quit your yapping!" Vector snarled as he huffed and puffed his way up the craggy green rocks.

Mighty kept track of the energy signatures coming from the Master Emerald, everything seemed to be in perfect working order. After all if the ME was ever threatened on the surface the defence mechanisms would always kick in. The stone would be transported directly underground via the hidden trap door and the steel doors seven inches thick would shut tight after it. Mighty had installed the doors himself after Tikal's request, it was a logical decision seeing as the chamber in Lava Reef was directly underneath.

The whole process had taken the Chaotix crew several months to complete. Robotnik had made quite a mess of the underground caves with a trail of rubble and debris that had to be cleared. They had to drill a tunnel to the surface and reinforce the structure to avoid collapse. Mighty had questioned drilling into the Floating Island's core as he was afraid the island may break apart from the strain. Tikal patient as always had tried to calm his fears explaining that the island should be thought of not as a one giant landmass but as separate components of a whole. The island was designed to fall apart the core was an illusion. Mighty's thoughts that the echidnas must have been nuts was not helped by these words!

"They are such _slow mo's_" Summer hissed through gnashing teeth. "I'm going on ahead!" She shouted down to the disgruntled crew.

"Summer, don't you dare!" Her sister's stern teacher like voice echoed from below, which only made the cheeky hedgehog's smile wider. She thought for a few moments torn between safety in numbers and the adventure of what lay ahead.

"Summer, are you listening to me? _Summer?_ SUMMER!"


	15. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Author's note -** the last chapter was a little short, right?

Chapter 15 DaddyKnux

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

With a painful groan Charmy Bee got back onto his feet and reached for the nearest mirror. Every time he looked, he winced and gingerly rubbed the side of his head which now sported a bump the size of a tennis ball. He went to the freezer plopped the ice pack onto the bump and felt the trickle of melting water down his face.

Why did he agree to do it? He knew by the time the Chaotix found out it would be too late and nothing could be done. They'd hate him call him useless like they always did. In his heart however Charmy felt that he was doing the right thing. That in the end after the harsh words and exploding tempers they would see and understand why, eventually.

The guilt was still there though, he'd promised Tikal to guard the Master Emerald and ensure the safety of the Floating Island. The situation was a bimbly abomination of meaness - he wanted to keep the promise but not at the expense of a friend's life. No matter how small the chance, _that_ person deserved it.

It must be hard Charmy considered, to be on the other side of the fence, being the black sheep in the family sucks big time.

* * *

His senses were spot on, underground the Master Emerald rested snug and secure. Its radiant light cast shadows amongst the rocks and the mosaic that had been painstakingly put back together. Knuckles gasped, he recognised the figure with the gigantic nose and the angel in blue flying within a ball of yellow flames. The last time he had visited Lava Reef it had been in pieces. The small tiles had crunched underfoot and the echidna with no talent for art could see any way to repair it. 

"You must conceal yourself." Tikal whispered urgently to him, "no matter what, stay hidden!" Knuckles reluctantly crouched behind the blue stones and waited. There was a silence that passed and Knuckles felt an overwhelming urge to launch from his hiding place and face whatever was coming.

"Whoah flat ground finally." The hedgehog took a moment to regain their breath and glanced at the challenging climb they had just overcome.

The Hidden Palace Zone was at the very peak of the Lava Reefs concealed high within the old volcano. It had stood for centuries it seemed majestic with its tall purple columns and interlocking patterns, circles of purple and yellow embedded into the foundations. Its tiles of emerald green glinting briefly in the dim light underground, the aluminous outlines of craggy blue rocks and the walls with their beautiful shades of blue both light and dark.

They took a good hard look at the mosaic on the wall and pondered for a moment what it all meant. They listened carefully as they walked with purpose towards the Master Emerald and reached out with a shaky hand to touch it.

"You have come." Tikal observed floating in mid air ignoring the reactionary kick through her spirit body as the hedgehog jumped back in surprise.

"Who the hell?" SJ snarled.

"What is it you want?" Tikal asked her face expressionless. She watched the blue hedgehog shuffle from one foot to the other squirming under her gaze. The family resemblance was undeniable and yet when Sonic the hedgehog had first met Tikal he held no fear at their meeting. Sonic had seen and accepted that a friend from the spirit world was a good one to have. Here SJ eyed her as one with nurtured suspicion. His immediate instinct was to see potential threats, to analyse and process them just like one of Robotnik's machines. There was no openness he was so terribly serious whatever innocence the child had once held was no longer visible. He had grown so old before his time and this made her sad.

SJ continued to wave his arm out in front of him watching it pass through Tikal. She wasn't solid he concluded and then instantly relaxed.

"Alright hologram I'll humour you. I want the Master Emerald to give to Robotnik"

"What is it that you _really_ want?" Tikal said slowly allowing the seconds to drip by before focusing fully on the boy in front of her. Their eyes met but no words were spoken between them. Immediately SJ shook, he closed his eyes trying to block the echidna out, the room was becoming blurry and disjointed a connection was being formed. He panicked these were his thoughts, she had **no right** to know them! In his mind he protested against the intrusion but she had already seen everything she needed to know. Satisfied she withdrew understanding finally and even allowed the slightest of smiles to be sketched on her lips.

"Despite your intentions, are you willing to risk and hurt others just to get what you want? Are you prepared to divide your loyalties and play the odds however slim?"

"I…that's my decision you nosy bitch! Hey!"

"I see you have discovered my emerald Sonic Junior. How nice of you to keep it from wrong hands until my arrival. Such loyalty is so very touching."

SJ turned to see Doctor Robotnik with a swarm of swot bots securing the area. A dozen were positioned near the chamber entrance and the others posted around the emerald forming a protective circle. The peach echidna was nowhere to be seen she had completely vanished! He felt horribly confused but once he saw Robotnik everything became clear again, he still had work to do.

"Well Doc, someone has to keep tabs on this thing. I mean I even found it before your little toys here and I'm a fleshy, funny huh?"

"Yes, you _also_ said that my creations could not handle your siblings on a plate and yet here you are without them, do explain?" Robotnik asked dangerously.

"Listen Doc, you don't get a chance to nab the ME everyday. You know that and I know that, after all it's been what – sixteen years? Sixteen years to get this far! Do you really want to take a chance with this emerald? I can capture my dopey sisters any day of the week but the ME? Once in a lifetime Doc, once in a lifetime and don't forget that if my sisters are robotised too soon the freedom fighters will get suspicious. How am I supposed to feed you information if the furries don't trust me, hmm? Fucking hell Doc, don't punch me down for using my initiative okay? I'm just doing my job."

Robotnik played with his moustache inside the egg o' matic during SJ's little speech. At first still not convinced by the hedgehog's explanation his finger lingered on the button labelled laser beam for many minutes. It was not until SJ mentioned the freedom fighters that the evil doctor changed his mind. He still needed the hedgehog for the time being if he wanted to quash the movement once and for all.

"Ahh an initiative can also be a dangerous thing hedgehog, I would advise in future that you trust **my** initiative and follow orders or next time I may not feel quite so generous."

All this time Knuckles had stayed behind the rocks listening and watching. Inside his heart felt like it had ripped out and stamped on a million times. How could this be SJ, the son of Sonic the hedgehog a traitor to the planet and his own people? All the secrecy and the times he had disappeared for days on end. Knuckles had left him be in justification that he was a teenager expressing himself! He thought that the difference between right and wrong had been banged into his head no, it seemed he had failed even in this. Why hadn't he seen the signs and done something? He was supposed to looking out for the child, Daddyknux the guardian…

Before the waves of despair had an opportunity to crash down onto the echidna there was a loud commotion coming from the Master Emerald. There was a shower of smoking swot bot parts and when Knuckles' vision had cleared he saw Summer and SJ standing nose to nose, exchanging fierce words.

"If you give him the emerald, what do you think will happen to the island?"

"I told you to keep out of this, why can't you listen?!"

"Because unlike you I have a conscience if you do this the island will crash into the Great Mobian Sea there'll be a tidal wave for goodness sake!"

SJ pushed Summer to the floor in a rage and bawled at her.

"There are more important things than the bloody floating island! **I have to do this!**"

"THEN TELL ME WHY!" Summer exclaimed.

SJ glanced at Robotnik who watching them both with interest he clenched his fists in frustration and punched Summer smacking her into the nearest wall. The purple column crumbled on top of her, she lay there still for a few moments before coughing and choking on the dust.

"You fucking retard, what the hell is wrong with you?" Summer spat trying unsuccessfully to get back on her feet. Images of SJ, her brother as they played and laughed together flashed through her mind. Happier times before Robotnik had known about them and her brother gave a damn about the Freedom Fighters. When they wanted the same things and they were a family. Her lower lip trembled and she bit it furiously.

"Robotnik will take the Master Emerald and become the all powerful. He will rule Mobius and the Freedom Fighters will be no more this is the way it shall be!" SJ stared at Summer once more with a strange look in his eye.

Robotnik felt a tingle of pleasure run up and down his spine. When he heard SJ say those words it had summed all that he had ever wanted and desired. His total victory was to hand all thanks to the very last person on Mobius he had expected to lend him a paw. It was too perfect perhaps, lady luck had been a consistent companion by his side for many months and he knew all too well that she could turn very easily and abandon him.

He moved the Egg o'matic towards the large jewel and a clamping device emerged from the machine's hull. The doctor saw his own reflection radiated in a fire of green pulsing energy and laughed aloud heartily.

* * *

Tails stood still and allowed the sudden gust of air to ruffle his fur and the drips of spit to settle on his forehead whilst security chief Canis came to terms with the information he had just shared with her. 

"You are telling me, Mr Prowler that we have a security risk right underneath our noses at freedom headquarters?"

"Potentially, yes." Tails replied coolly. "Drink?" He walked calmly over the table and poured himself a whisky the news had come as a shock to him as well. Whilst he knew that it was better for Canis to know the situation he was also very familiar with how she would probably try to resolve it. Chief Canis was a good security officer under her command there had been few if any security breaches.

On the other side of the coin though she was reluctant to wait and think things through. She was a woman of action and if Tails was stalling she knew and cut through the crap, it had happened on many an occasion when he had first become leader. He'd been a nervous wreck back then terrified of making mistakes, in her way Chief Canis had contributed to his training by forcing him to choose and stick with it. A good leader she told him sums up the options quickly and is then decisive otherwise there are plenty of others waiting to make those moves.

Tails took a sip and then sat down weighing the options carefully. If SJ was a traitor (and based on the research he had been doing there was every reason to believe that he was) Freedom Central should be on red alert right now. There was however, one thing that remained a mystery: the letter and the number, B1. Sonic Junior was searching for B1, the research perhaps was a means to the end and posed no threat to them at all.

"If SJ heads home he'll be placed under arrest and questioned." Tails began.

"Obviously."

"The base will be placed on yellow alert until further notice but SJ will remain anonymous and no details about the investigation will be released until evidence has been found, is that clear?"

If Sonic Junior should infiltrate the base and no one is aware of the risk that is a serious hole in our defences Mr Prowler."

"If anyone knows that Sonic the hedgehog's own son is a spy they will kill him. I want to know _why._ I stand by my initial decision Canis, I'm counting on you."

* * *

Knuckles saw the nightmare again in front of him just as he did all those years ago back in the same place when Sonic first came to the floating island. They'd fought and Robotnik had taken the emerald and shown his true intentions. The naïve echidna too stupid to realise he was being played for a fool and the hedgehog infuriatingly calm and chilled about the whole affair. 

"I'll get it back for yer." He'd said before taking on the Sky Santcuary, Death Egg and the ultimate Doomsday Machine. Knuckles remembered everything with such bitterness he couldn't stand to see the same thing happen again. He launched from his hiding place heading straight towards Robotnik as he tried to make his escape. He latched onto the dome of the Egg o matic and began to climb onto the top. He planted hard punches again and again onto the glass top making it crack. Robotnik desperately jammed the joystick left and right trying to shake off his enraged attacker but he wasn't going anywhere.

All the time Knuckles made sure that no robotic arms were creeping up on him it was this fatal mistake that had cost him the emerald last time. Suddenly the Egg o matic tilted dangerously to the right nearly knocking the echidna clean away. There was a loud bang towards the left hand side and the machine tilted to the left. Knuckles clung on harder and tried to peep over the roof to see what was going on.

"Alright Knuckle head, need a hand?" Knuckles rubbed his eyes it was Mighty the Armadillo. From this height Knuckles could survey the whole chamber he spotted Rosie pulling Summer from the debris and Espio fighting to restrain SJ in the distance. Vector was having fun with some kind of sticky grenades sending swot bot remains flying into the air. He couldn't believe that the old Chaotix crew were still alive and kicking!

Robotnik however wasn't so keen to lose the fight it had taken sixteen years of his life to get his hands on the emerald and he wasn't prepared to wait any longer. At that moment he punched a yellow button extracting a small amount of chaos energy from the emerald below. Before the two guardians had a chance to react he sent an electric chaos charge over the outer shell of the Egg o' matic, both Mighty and Knuckles were shocked and toppled off the machine onto the rocky floor.

"The oldest tricks with new modifications always work the best." Robotnik chuckled to himself and double checked the emerald was in tact. He spotted SJ fighting with the purple chameleon and grunted, he was half tempted to leave the rodent behind and yet he was so _very_ useful. Two missiles from the underbelly of the Egg o' matic soon evened the odds and SJ was finally free.

"**Hurry up you pest!**" Robotnik flipped open a silver panel above his head this was he affectionately referred to as his egress angels. The final cards he had to play to make a dramatic and highly unexpected swift exit guaranteed to leave foes eating his dust. He pulled out and twisted a jet black handle which projected a thin yellow beam in front of him. He flew full pelt towards the beam and instantly disappeared.

"A mobile transporter!" Rosie cried out in amazement.

SJ looked at the unconscious bodies of Knuckles and Mighty and felt his throat tighten. Summer leaned on Rosie and scowled at him. "Go on then leave." She said. "Be a _Robotnik butt wipe_."

"Summer, no…" Rosie pleaded.

"I _hate_ you, you hear me? I fucking _hate_ your **blue, traitorous**, **spiky** **ARSE**!" Summer screamed finally but there was no sign of SJ, he had already leapt into the teleporter and was gone.

**Author's note -** bit better? ;0)


	16. Reaching for the Skies

I must admit even I was surprised at how long coming this chapter has been! I'll be writing all over Christmas so chapters 17 and 18 shouldn't be too far behind.

Anyway, all the best and Happy New Year!

Allybalybee x

Chapter 16 – DaddyKnux 

Reaching for the Skies

Another rainfall just as green and gunk infested as the one before pounds the mud pits near to Freedom Headquarters. Rouge sighs and listens to the steady taps of water droplets on the reinforced metal roof. Her watch at the outpost was nearly over and before long she would have to return to the claustrophobic, war house once again. The thought made her heart sink gone were the days when she could pick and choose her missions and fly the freedom. She smiled suddenly - those adventures seemed so very long ago.

From time to time she would reminisce with Shadow and talk about how things used to be. Shadow however wanted to distance himself from the past and to finally let go of Maria. He seemed charged with renewed zest for the present and took little interest in what had gone before. Rouge recognised the look in his red ruby eyes and had been trying to find the person responsible for the black hedgehog's passion. She was delighted for a friend whom she had always loved as a brother to experience love at least once. Shadow needed to be loved no matter how much he protested.

Suddenly the bat's ears tingle and she peeps through the spy scope. In the distance she can see a black and red motorbike heading with speed towards her position. She deactivates the stealth shield for a few moments and waits for the visitors to clamber up the steel ladder. The red echidna comes to the top but the other waits below. Rouge double checks that they haven't been followed and throws a rucksack roughly at her husband.

"Thank you, honey." Knuckles whispers kissing her on the cheek, it leaves a wet green mark smearing her red blusher.

"Still going I take it?"

"You know I have to." He hesitates for a moment, "I don't want another fight and I _know_ what happened last time but, Rouge without the Master Emerald the Floating Island will crash and there's no Sonic to save it this time round." Rouge looks carefully at him whilst wrapping two warm arms around his neck.

"I'm worried about SJ too, Knuckie."

"I never said his name."

"You didn't need to and despite everything… I'm not calling time on him either."

Knuckles leaned against his wife and sighed, "He's my boy and even though there's a good chance I might not make it back I've got to at least try."

Rouge disentangled herself sharply and walked away from him. She whirled around and smirked.

"Hmm I suppose if you ever did meet your demise at least I can finally claim my emerald." Knuckles mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No chance, bat girl – and that's **my** emerald!"

Rouge flashed a brilliant pearly white smile, "Well you better come back then, hadn't you?"

Knuckles couldn't believe the nerve of that woman she was still after _his_ Master Emerald! Needing no further incentive the echidna heaves the rucksack onto his back and heads back down the ladder.

"Hey Tails, you ready to fly?" Rouge purrs into the radio transmitter. There is a wave of static before she is given the all go, the bat hits a green button and quickly snatches the spy scope to catch a good view.

Meanwhile below Knuckles is still musing over his wife's true intentions when the ground begins to shake beneath his feet. His partner Shadow is equally disturbed by the earthquake and holds onto his motorbike trying to keep it steady. The two watch as slowly the sound of creaking rusted metal groans steadily louder and the stretch of land in front of them moves aside. Swirls of dust and mud scatter into the air and are sucked into the darkness of a gaping hole which is now beginning to appear. From within, ten interconnected plates of rusted, crude metal expand and cover a distance of ten feet.

"A run way?" Shadow stands and analyses the gigantic structure appearing out of the mud and grime. He notices Tails waving enthusiastically to the far left his unmistakable tails swishing here and there with excitement. The black hedgehog runs over to the hole and now realises that it is not as deep as he first thought. The plates of metal lie still stretched out in a straight line waiting for whatever vehicle should require its use. He ducks under the low roof of the secret hideaway and strains his eyes to look deeper into the dim light. He can see the outline of a machine with a long body, rotating front blades and large mono-wing.

"No way," Knuckles creeps towards the machine and squints at the bodywork searching intently. He finds what he is looking for and then places his knuckles firmly on his hips and chuckles. Tails stands next to him wearing goggles and a huge grin. "You kept the original, huh? What about Canis and the compulsory metal collection for the war effort? How did you manage to keep this a secret from her?"

"Canis is the best at what she does, but I designed Freedom Headquarters from the beginning and we used this for underground storage before it was completed. After everyone moved in I simply _forgot_ to transfer her to the scrap heap. They took most of the gadgets I built for fun and used them for weapons. I let the Aqua blast go, the Falcon, speed bike, the hover board upgrades and even the Tornado 2 but when it came to **her** I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You have tracked the energy signature to the firmament?"

"Yeah that's right Shadow, I managed to lock on to the Master Emerald chaos waves and you'll never guess what I found! Robuttnik's built another sky base right next to the Floating Island and it's just as powerful as the Egg Carrier – you remember that?"

"Hell yes…doesn't Eggman know eggs aren't supposed to fly?" The guardian playfully punches the palm of his hand with a fist whilst old memories bounce inside his brain. He finally puts two and two together and winces looking at the plane once more.

"So you want us to go up there in this! Geez Tails, Sonic said she's took a right smashing over the years. Can she still fly?"

"I can make anything fly! Plus I've refitted her with booster engines and a few surprises the weight problem is still an issue but… which reminds me, who's going on top?"

Rouge watches with great amusement as the relic known as the Tornado was pushed onto the run way with its propellers shaking and rattling into life. Shadow removes the blocks and leaps into the passenger seat with ease. Knuckles meanwhile hangs onto the front wing trying to not to be knocked off by air resistance. He wonders how on Mobius could Sonic, hand on heart have enjoyed riding this death trap?

In a highly undignified puff of black smoke the small bi-plane and its proud pilot take to the skies once more heading straight for the Floating Island. They had no idea what might await them there but the three companions were ready and willing to find out.

"LEVEL 9!" Summer barks at Adolphe inside the command centre. The timber wolf frowned he was trying to keep an eye on his best friend's sister but she was determined to have an accident. After snapping and yelling at every freedom fighter in sight for the past three days he had suggested that a little training might help to take her mind off things.

Now she was determined to break every record the training station had ever held. Every record however was owned by the one person she could never beat – her father. Sonic the Hedgehog had been a very fast hedgehog Adolphie noted, some of his speeds were so incredible that at the time the recording equipment had to be replaced as it burst into flames. Summer would watch in despair as her father's ghost (a projection of the original recording) would dive ahead and beat her at just the last minute. She had learnt the course off by heart and back to front and still she just couldn't beat him.

There was one program however were she had come pretty close and this was the badnik busting program. Holographic projections of every badnik, Robotnik had created could be used in any setting on file and fought against. Without the safety catch (which was reserved for seasoned freedom fighters only) the guns, bombs and lasers were real and could cause severe damage.

Tails Prowler has obviously known that there would one or two competitive types who would try to push themselves too far and end up dead. Therefore nobody trained alone and the second person was responsible for making a mature judgement about the level of difficulty being requested.

Sonic the Hedgehog had managed an insane total of 49 badniks on level 12 and came out alive. He'd watched the videotape and couldn't believe how fast and furious the simulation had been. The blue hedgehog came out of the training program with a few scratches and smoking red shoes. He'd laughed at everyone's faces, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll beat that record later!" He never made it back to the training centre to keep his word though, later that day he was dead.

Adolphie cranked the dial to level 9 and watches as the scene changes to the dangerous and slippy Aquatic Ruins. Bolts of electric yellow sizzle across the floor leaving smoky etched lines and badnik parts fly thick and fast. She had a target of at least 50 badniks before proceeding to the next level. At lower levels this wasn't a problem buzz bombers and crab meats held little fear to even the less experienced. Later on there was a little more of a challenge with larger machines, homing bots and Metallix replicas, very few released the safety catch at these levels.

The tally spun around at a rapid pace clocking in the total number of badniks bashed so far. She collided with groups at a time smashing into them with the full force of a homing attack followed immediately by a super spin. As robot after robot fell still she continued relentlessly her energy unfaltering. Level 10 came far too soon and disappeared just as quickly the Spring Yard Zone comes into view.

"LEVEL 11!" Her voice is becoming breathless.

"Hey Summer, take a break will you? I think you're going to burn your little self out there if you carry on!"

"LEVEL 11!" Summer snarled back glaring at him with peridot fires in her eyes. Adolphie's hands stayed firm on the dial, "Do you really think this is wise?"

"Damn it Adolphie, I can handle it!" Summer's spikes stood to attention more jagged and sharp as he had ever seen them. "LEVEL 11."

He watches painfully as the young woman battles on with wave after wave of badniks closing in. On level 11 the badniks required more hits to be defeated which sent Summer into a charging frenzy. The screeching of brakes echoes across the hall the tally counts on 48 49 then 50. The sweat is pouring from the top of her golden head and teeth are grinding with determination. A white aura begins to surround her body as she bounces around the room leaving a path of metal debris raining down on the observation window. The head of a Metallix hits the window particularly hard making Adolphie jump he can see two menacing red eyes and then rather pathetically they die and the head slides to the floor below and disappears.

The computer now changes the setting to the Scrap Brain Zone with large saw blades tearing through the ground, bomb charges explode in a cascade of red and white sparks and electric currents jump from one pylon to another. One of the jolts catches Summer and makes her scream with fury he can see her beautiful golden skin already tarnished with bloody red gashes and blisters. Her navy blue tennis dress was being shredded to pieces still managing to hold onto her modesty though Adolphie thought with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey hit level 12 and stop delaying, wolf boy!"

"With consideration for your welfare, psycho lady I strongly advise against it!"

The look Summer gave back suggested it wasn't worth his life to pursue concern. Adolphie frowned once again and tapped the silver pistol in his holster. SJ had been spot on about his sister - a complete thrill seeking freak. He remembered the few times they had stopped work and talked about general nonsense: the hedgehog always spoke of his two siblings. The worry they caused him was great, Rosie with her naïve and heart felt ways and Summer with the soul of a mischievous devil.

The soundtrack had changed to Vela Nova which signalled the near breaking of the current record. Summer was gasping for air trying to keep running in a straight line. The Knucklix ahead of her was firing homing missiles but Adolphie noticed that Summer was trying to fight the thing with her eyes closed.

"Hey Summer you dancing with that Knucklix, or what?"

"SHUT UP!"

The young wolf spotted the distressed tone of her voice and glanced at the tally 49 this was the last badnik the record was in her grasp. Summer fell hard onto her right shoulder and even from the observation deck the unmistakable sound of cracking bones made him shiver. The yellow hedgehog clutched her shoulder in agony and cursed. The Knucklix swerved and suspended itself above Summer's head. An ugly neon green light began to glow brightly within its chest as it charged the plasma beam ready for the final strike.

"Ah hell…Summer I'm terminating the program."

"JUST YOU TRY IT!"

"This ain't your choice anymore sweetheart…" Adolphie muttered under his breath. He slammed a strong grey paw over the emergency button and immediately the Knucklix disappeared. He peered timidly back into the simulation room and observed the yellow hedgehog dragging herself towards the wall. She collapsed against it panting and swearing at the same time. She punched the floor with her other hand and twists her face in exasperation. The tally remained at 49 and Adolphie believed he would be seeing that number in his nightmares from now on.

"I didn't have a choice Summer no record is worth dying for!"

She said nothing only snorted hot air from her nostrils and clenched and unclenched her left fist.

"Let me take a look at that is it broken?" the hedgehog flinched sharply and then regretted the excessive movement.

"Did I beat the record?" She gasped.

"You drew," the wolf said plainly, "that's pretty impressive! Well for a girl I mean."

"You… are a sexist bastard."

"Yeah don't need to be reminded of that thanks. Look, I couldn't let you get fried even if I wanted to. I made SJ a promise and I plan on keeping it, right?"

"I don't need a baby sitter and as for that blue spiky…" Summer spat onto the floor beside her. The last words she had said to her beloved brother were not the most friendly. She held the bandage in place whilst the wolf made a sling and bit her lip as it was gently lifted into place.

"Oh man that's harsh, whatever you think about your bro he's one of the good guys. My stars, between trying to stop my mom from signing his death warrant and you determined to smash up that pretty face of yours – help a wolf out here!" Adolphie grinned. Summer couldn't stop herself from returning a brief smile.

"Your mom?"

"Chief Canis of course, didn't I inherit the good looks?"

"I never even knew she had a son!"

"Well, as you said being a bastard and all…heh heh don't look so embarrassed as far as mom is concerned I don't exist. You on the other hand have got a brother who does exist and you're the one trying to pretend he doesn't. I tell you Summer it doesn't make a heck of a lot of sense to me."

"Well, if he's not the bad guy, why is he helping Robotnik?"

"That I don't know."

"You mean you won't tell me." Summer grins back whilst keeping her gaze firmly away from him on the observatory window.

"That's right sugar… but you know a few more of those smiles could get you anywhere." He grinned yet again.

Summer had wanted to kill Adolphie only a few moments ago but she suddenly realised the anger had drained away from her and she was still smiling. What was it about this cheeky timber wolf that SJ had trusted so much?


	17. Farewells

**DaddyKnux Chapter 17 **

**Farewells **

High above the grey washed clouds Tails felt the wind rushing against his fur. Plastered back into an orange fluffy quiff he readjusts his brown goggles and checks the status of his passenger. Shadow as always sits in silence watching the sky suspiciously looking for signs of enemy craft. Knuckles shielded his eyes carefully but peeked at the golden sun with its beams that shone with radiance.

How could anyone take the sky for granted? How in the past could it have seemed so ordinary? The sky could show a rainbow of colours from the deepest royal blue at night to the fire and blaze of a dying sunset.

The war and all that had happened to Mobius was tragic. Freedom Headquarters was a white wash of greys, browns and blacks and Knuckles had forgotten a whole pallet of colour in the outside world. A chill ran down his spine as he saw with his own eyes a world he had lost. It was the same for the people he saw and spoke to everyday, freedom fighters that one day would be there and the next absent. People had _died _and with all the noise and confusion of the Mobian War they had a single speech, a few words spoken from the trembling mouths of a mother or father to remember their whole life. It felt wrong.

His thoughts wandered to SJ, who was alone. Even if the hedgehog never wanted to come home it was still important that he should see the boy one last time. The guardian did not want the past sixteen years to melt away and for SJ to become just one of those people who disappeared and never came back. He knew the Master Emerald was important but Knuckles had pushed the jewel second in line.

"Be ready for a bumpy ride Knux, we've been spotted on the radar!" Tails yelled against the wind. Shadow quickly loaded his revolver and Knuckles planted his feet more squarely on the bi-plane's wing. When the clouds cleared all three males cursed, the sky base was monstrous the size Tails thought, of a small Mobian zone. He could see gun turrets positioned strategically at all vital points and Egg Robos with smaller pistols crawling up and down the deck.

The ship itself had a large bust of Eggman moulded onto the front. He was wearing a hat with a skull and cross bones. Flags with the same emblem flapped and rippled in the strong winds. The central deck was a mixture of wooden blanks and metallic slates. There were five main sections: the upper and lower decks, the hanger, further starboard there were rows of storehouses and what looked like an observation tower down the middle.

All at once the Tornado shook violently which nearly sent Knuckles hurdling over the top. Tails looked at the instruments inside the cock pit the energy field surrounding the Tornado had taken a battering on the far right. He realigned the shield and then swerved at 8.00 trying to target whatever was shooting at them. On the sky base, trap doors were snapping open and a band of badniks took flight. The collection included Turtleoids, Balkiry and Orbinauts these however were not alone, Egg Robos in spitfire planes were firing with deadly force on the Tornado. Tails made a dive and headed straight into the clouds. The spitfires followed immediately with their bullets pounding the smaller craft.

"How can they be hitting us, Tails? We can't see a damn thing!" Knuckles shrieked.

"Oh, no doubt heat sensors or something equally annoying." Tails replied pulling up sharply on the control stick.

As the Tornado made zig zags across the sky Doctor Eggman sat back in his brown leather chair finishing off his egg and cress sandwiches.

"Now Tails is an adversary worth robotisizing, the things I could do with that mechanical brain. I think I should cut off his tails and hang them on my wall. What say you?"

"Oh, whatever floats your boat Doc…man you changed the password for section 7, again? This is the third time this week! Talk about overdosing on security I'm surprised you have any time for developing new software."

"Don't you be worrying your spiky head, blue two I always have plenty of time to experiment. As for security you can never be too cautious which begs the question, why are you in section 7 again for the third time this week?"

"Downloading some more info I gleaned from the furries' databank something about another raid on Robotropolis, but if you're not interested I won't bother, shall it?" SJ said tartly and stormed away from the computer.

"Now don't get up tight boy the password is – **squashed rodent**." SJ tapped the password whilst Eggman observed his every movement. "I shall read your intelligence at a later date. For now, come and observe it is extremely entertaining…"

"Not right now, Doc busy…"

"I _insist_." The human grabbed SJ by the neck with a vice like grip and forced the hedgehog onto the steel stool beside him. "Now you see the three men who lied and deceived you, Sonic getting exactly what they deserve. I should hate for you to miss such sweet revenge."

"You are too considerate Doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile Tails heads straight towards the sky base with haste dodging and ducking as best he can whilst the Egg Robos fire with increasing intensity.

"Can't shake them," He concludes his voice straining. Shadow taps his shoulder and points above to Knuckles who is no longer there. "Did he jump off and glide? What a stupid…"

"TAILS!"

Too late the barrage of missiles smash into the Tornado's hull sending her off course. As the bullets embed themselves into the Tornado's body the engine sets alight. The shields fail, with Shadow and Tails taking a flying jump they can only watch helplessly as the Tornado spirals out of control and plummets past the sky base towards the ground.

Small shiny pieces of debris break away from the craft and smash into the sky base causing chaos. One of the Tornado's wings hits a gun turret and sets it ablaze.

In the observation tower SJ sits silently looking at the screen the Doctor who had only moments ago been roaring with laughter was barking orders into the tannoy to the other machines demanding the fire be placed under control immediately.

"Keep an eye on things here Blue Two I want to make sure that those pests have been eliminated permanently. They'll regret trying to make a hole in **my** ship!"

SJ was still looking at the screen five minutes after the Doctor has gone. He couldn't believe Tails, Shadow and Knuckles were dead. He wanted to cry but his instincts told him that perhaps now wasn't the right moment. Their deaths would be in vain if he didn't take this chance and find what he was looking for. He poked his head through the double doors and checked that the corridors were indeed clear. He took off his white cotton gloves and extracted the memory stick hidden in one and the jamming device from the other. Slamming both into the USB ports he retypes the password Robotnik had given him and quickly scans the databanks searching for a letter and a number.

Meanwhile onboard hidden behind a metal crate Knuckles the echidna looks at the gaping holes in the middle of the sky deck. The Tornado's sacrifice had provided the perfect distraction it was the time to make a move, and yet without Tails he had no idea where to go! Hugging the floor the guardian makes his way towards the nearest entrance and passes by unnoticed. How long he wondered had the sky base been up here? Orbiting the Floating Island and spying on the lands below, why hadn't Robotnik obliterated them?

"Where are the bodies?" Robotnik demanded.

"None have been identified." The Metallix said, "As requested a broad sweep of the ship will be completed. Security protocol has been initiated."

"Very good, nothing shall get in the way of my plans. Metallix, I have another job for you I suspect that our mole is perhaps playing a little game with us. I would prefer the game to be played by my rules, do you understand?" The robot nods slowly and the lights within its eyes pulse and glow a murderous shade of red.

"That was too close." Tails moans rubbing his head fiercely. "I had no idea you were so heavy! I've pulled two tails back here and do you have any idea how long it took me to build that plane? I was self taught… I had to wait and scavenge for the parts and raided the factories for engine oil. I spent hours in my workshop putting her together piece by piece. Now she's just a pile of twisted metal and smoking bolts."

"Did Sonic ever hear you talk about machines like that?" Shadow mused.

"Yeah, well he's not here." Tails mumbled quietly. "We better find that blasted Master Emerald. Let's see the signals are pretty strong already, I'd say we're not more than a few rooms away."

"Convenient for us." The ultimate life form smirked to himself.


	18. Dangerous Questions

**Author's note -** It's been a long time coming but finally we're getting to the bare bones of SJ's mystery. Thank you to those who have stuck by the story and given it a chance. The answers people have wanted to know will be revealed in the following chapters - so hang on tight!

Success, love and inspiration to fellow writers on the forum.

All the best,

Allybalybee x

DaddyKnux Chapter 18 - Dangerous Questions

Knuckles thundered along the corridors with metal trimmed shoes. No point being cautious he was going to be spotted sooner or later he realised, every corner of the ship was plastered with surveillance cameras and Egg Robos. The guardian made a sharp left and then paused being drawn to the right - the Master Emerald was nearby. The link between himself and the ME was intense, the pulses rippling through his veins were screaming at him, commanding him to retrieve and rescue the gem. The Floating Island was in danger without the grand power to hold it aloft in the air and yet Knuckles with stubborn deviance walked away determined to find the hedgehog first.

It was then that a blue streak spun past the echidna sending him spinning in circles. The speedy bolt didn't stop, "SJ!" Knuckles called after him the chrome walls phasing in and out of focus for a few moments. It was too late the boy had already gone up to the next floor. Knuckles' heart sank.

* * *

_He was screaming again it was the third time that week. Camped up in the hideout was fine but with security guards only metres away this may bring some complications._

_"Wake up hey! You're dreaming snap out of it!" Strong hands shake the figure it was three o clock in the afternoon according to the digital clock. It had been some time since we'd actually been outside so whether the clock was correct or not, it couldn't be argued with._

_"Say wha-?" Trembling fingers try hastily to rub the sleep from tired eyes. Still shaken from the experience he sighs and tries to regain some composure. I'd had nightmares, bad dreams you name it being chased by bolts of lightning, falling from the sky and my old favourite being naked but compared to what he was dreaming about I wouldn't change places._

_"You were having that dream again…" It started two years ago relatively happy if sometimes moody my friend began to get it into his head that there was something missing. It was something that should be missing from his life and yet the more he thought about it the more obsessed he became that in fact it wasn't missing at all, it had simply been misplaced._

_"Damn it fell asleep on the job. That dream is getting stronger and I still haven't found a single clue!" _

_So he began searching and for all his efforts what he found didn't stop him looking in fact it only made him more determined. He worked alone hiding things and becoming increasingly frustrated until eventually he asked for some help – from me. Me of all people who wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but knew how to keep a secret. It turned out to be one of the biggest and most explosive secrets of my life._

_"It's gonna take time mate." I try to avoid another random explosion of rage his temper had become very short of late._

_"I'm not close enough and if I don't do something soon then I know that dream is going to come true. I can feel it… it's warning me. I've got to go directly to the source and take immediate action." _

_I heard his mother used to delve in tarot reading when she was younger, able to tell the future and such like. I wasn't sure whether he had inherited the talent or whether these dreams were misguided illusions. Either way if I tried to change his mind it simply wasn't going to happen. A little like the day I met him I suppose and wasn't that a long time ago?_

_"A covert operation? I don't think that's a good idea, what exactly am I supposed to do if the shit hits the fan? I can't pull you out if you go alone!"_

_He turns to look at me with a genuine smile, "Y_ou_ have to trust me on this. By the time all this is over the Freedom Fighters will be thanking me."_

_I had to admit I had my fair share of doubts._

* * *

Of all the badniks, vehicles and robots Robotnik had churned out over the years it was said that his all time favourite was the robot version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Never had a machine been tested so rigorously. From the days of the Death Egg with Silver Sonic guarding the entrance ways to the more heavily armoured MK3 it was a robot with more than a few advantages. Of course Robotnik kept a proto type of each badnik for his own private collection which was said in Robotropolis to consist of some twenty five rooms. Twenty five rooms devoted exclusively the beauty of engineering and mechanical warfare. 

In the olden days way back, Eggman scoffed at how he had used the furry animals as batteries for his creations and how easy they had been disposed of. The animals of course popped out, sprang away and grew up to become freedom fighters and oh how he hated them all. So it was a welcome relief to his soul when he found he could create his own Sonic and see how the good could so very easily be shaped and transformed for the pleasure of evil.

Currently Robotnik's favourite creation was in a bit of a fix, one moment he had located the blue hedgehog on radar and then to his surprise three other life forms had appeared out of nowhere. Unsure which to follow he received instructions from his master to investigate the intruders nearest to the Master Emerald of which there were two.

Meanwhile after Shadow has complained to Tails that the rescue operation was going far too smoothly the double doors opened.

"Ah hell…" Tails rolled to the side and narrowly avoided the red laser beam intended for his head. Instead the blast struck the Master Emerald directly in the centre sending flashes and sparks springing from the giant jewel. Metallix made another lunge at the fox who at this point was trying to steady himself. There was plenty of room inside the laboratory which had been purposely build to house the destructive but powerful gem stone.

"DARK ARROW!" Shadow came to his aid flooring the robot onto his front. The black hedgehog quickly locked his limbs into place and his opponent jerked violently. In retaliation the Metallix lit up the rocket boosters on his side and scorched Shadow severely. The ultimate life form howled in pain the smell of singed fur engulfed his nostrils forcing him to release his grip.

Tails immediately smacked the chair directly onto the top of the monster's head making several large dents in the metal. Metallix's right eye was coming out of its socket and swayed to and fro. He snapped the chair away from Tails' paws and began to advance upon him slowly with the red hot lasers warming up for a blood bath.

* * *

"So, I find you here again SJ? Do you admire it so much?" 

SJ froze, his hands glued to the keyboard from which he had so furiously been typing only a few seconds ago. The Eggman had been there watching his every move probably heard every frantic and foolish mutterings that had tumbled from his traitorous lips. He hoped it wasn't true but as he turned slowly around Robotnik held a pistol in his hand and a filthy smile. His gaze turned momentarily towards the robotiziser. This was the only room where files in section seven could be retrieved anywhere else key documents were either missing or locked. SJ swallowed hard and began to wonder if there had been a particular reason why that was the case. Why hadn't he been able to trace the information he wanted from anywhere else.

In Robotropolis he had drawn a blank and other smaller sub stations dotted across the planet and yet when he came here he had become so tantalisingly close to the truth but only in this room…he shuddered. The tube hummed with energy, a glass cylinder with a cold metal floor with several small high precision lasers. These lasers were packed with the power to take away the free thought and active furry life of any living person on Mobius.

"Sonic Junior I am so dreadfully disappointed in you. I find your abuse of confidential data files extremely disturbing."

By now Robotnik had edged closely to the blue hedgehog his egg breath hissing in his ears. The close up of the doctor with his face of raw boils oozing with green puss made him stomach turn. SJ knew he was in great trouble and with no sign of Adolphie to help him his covert operation had come to a highly overt end.

"Well, you see that's why you need me Doc. Obviously your confidential files aren't protected enough!"

"Where is the location of Freedom Headquarters?" Eggman giggled slightly, the sound made SJ feel queasy.

"I've told you before! If I tell you that my cover is going to be blown Doc. There's still a lot of information that I can gleaned from the furries' data banks."

"Your services my furry friend, are no longer required. So tell me, where is Freedom Headquarters?"

"I have been nothing but loyal and a hard working member of the Eggman Empire, how can you even think that I, Blue Two would betray you?" SJ pushed the doctor away and folded his arms.

"So you say that on the Floating Island the words which you spoke about the glory and honour of the Eggman Empire were true? You think that loyalty is shown by hacking into the computer system? Or has all of this you revolting excuse for a life form been nothing but a cover for your own fleshy gains?"

"Yeah, so what did you expect? A fleshy who's a goody two shoes and completely follows orders 24 hours a day. How realistic do you think that is Doc? Now, seriously let's take a look at the evidence. I've given you more than a fair share of intelligence - the sabotage missions for the Robotropolis power stations for example who told you when and where? Me that's who! Would I hand over the lives of Mobian citizens if I gave a damn about them? I hate the furries!

I'd been born into a life were I had to live, fight and die against an enemy who everyone knows is going to win in the end. The pathetic hopes and dreams of those people are not shared by me and don't forget it was you who opened my eyes to the truth. I have far more trust in you than anyone else."

"Even those who cared for you and loved you as their own?" Sonic nodded quickly and the Doctor began to lower his gun. He set this on the terminal in front of them and placed a firm hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder. "Then come and take a closer look Blue Two. I have spent many years on this device perfecting it. When machine and genius are combined do you know what results from it? Perfection and that truly is what I am striving for Sonic Junior, a perfect world. I have often wondered what a completely robotized world would look like. I have the most pleasant and ecstatic dreams about such a place. You understand of course…"

SJ found his nose pressed against the glass looking in.

"I think I'm beginning to."

"Very good, so of course you understand that it would make more sense to leave behind the world of chaos and nature for one of order and perfection. To become robotised and once and for all to shun those who have lied to you. Become one of us Sonic Junior and serve the almighty Eggman Empire."

* * *

Tails was sure he had just seen his life flash before his eyes, when he first met Sonic and his workshop where the Tornado was built. Amy was still alive and baking cookies for everyone to eat for the picnic at the beach on Emerald Coast. He was water skiing trying to impress Cream and crashing head first into the clear green sea. The sun was shining, fresh mangos were turning a ripe, mellow yellow and the sweet juice was dripping from his lips. 

The grip around the fox's neck was growing tighter by the second. Shadow knew if he didn't do something soon the leader of the freedom fighters was going to make a crude exit. An image of Tail's head popping off followed by his bloody entrails was not something that Shadow wanted to see.

The Master Emerald was about a metre away still buzzing angrily after being shot with the laser beam. It was becoming unstable with electrifying green spikes protruding from the centre of the gem. They forked and struck out as the darting movements of a snake. Shadow began to feel uneasy but accepted that there was no other choice. If the Master Emerald was damaged there was only one person who could control such energy, the internal guardians, Chaos and Tikal.

He shook his head and stretched out his whole body across the floor. Despite the protest of his burnt body he forced his arms out wide and pulled himself with excruciating pain towards the ME. The Metallix was still busy squeezing the life out of his prey Shadow closed his eyes and plunged his hands onto the cold surface.

Tails saw only the brightest flash of light and immediately gained some welcome fresh air into his lungs. Metallix loosened his grip and scanned to see what was going on. Suddenly there stood Shadow in his super form, an extraordinary scene. Tails hadn't seen anyone turn super since Sonic had died. It didn't seem right for anyone to use the Master Emerald in such a way.

"You made a colossal error challenging me - Sonic faker." His voice echoed eerily in the chamber. Metallix charged at the super being, his large plasma laser beginning to charge inside his stomach. Shadow smiled with supreme confidence and created his own ball of chaos energy. When the two powers collided the southern wall was blown apart. Two more energy blasts followed, each hitting Metallix squarely in the chest - before he knew it Shadow was standing over a smoking pile of bolts.

"I shall return." He confirmed to Tails who was massaging his orange furry neck. With that Super Shadow took the Master Emerald firmly in his grip and took off towards the Floating Island. Things were finally beginning to go their way Tails thought with relief, now if only he could find SJ and Knuckles.

* * *

"You're in too much of a hurry Doctor, think of the advantages of keeping me as I am. You need to look at your world domination through a number of different viewpoints. There is more than one way to win a war, right? You've got this far and you have the Mobian population terrified and scattered across the world, why the urgency to end this all now?" 

"I grow very weary of your reluctance Blue Two. You say that you wish to help the Eggman Empire achieve its goals and yet you cling to your body and flesh and bones. Flesh is weak, it feels pain and bleeds. A robotic body would make you one of the strongest fighters in my entire fleet. You could be a general, commanding armies of hundreds obliterating every last Mobian – just think of the glory Sonic Junior does it not make you tingle at the thought?"

"I see, so for all that you have said Doc I do wonder why _you _cling to the same body of flesh and bone. Surely _you _of all people, as leader would want to be the strongest and the most formidable. There's a word to describe _you _Doctor it's called being a fucking hypocrite!"

At that moment the lights in the room went out a monitor flickered into life.

"REPORT!" Eggman screamed at the computer.

"The Master Emerald has been taken by the entity known as Super Shadow, master his approximate heading is the Floating Island." An Egg Robo replied.

"Well don't just stand there fire and take him down! Get the emergency power generators online immediately otherwise I'll melt you down for scrap!"

So Shadow was still alive at least SJ thought.

"As for you Blue Two I'm afraid it is time to come and make a choice. I suspect that perhaps I should run a check on all my systems and double check if any sensitive data has been retrieved without my knowledge. For you see even if you are my most loyal and devoted servant you still have a free spirit and such things are dangerous to me. Being a furry still makes you imperfect…Sonic Junior. You carry in your veins the blood and genes of a person who made my life very difficult. Not that I care to hold grudges against such a person but you see he made mistakes and that was his downfall. You have the capability to make the most horrendous and traitorous mistakes Sonic Junior."

SJ wanted to scream if the Doctor ever discovered what he had found out all his work over the past five years would be wasted. He was so close it couldn't end like this!

"I…don't want to make such mistakes anymore Doctor." SJ looked at the robotizer and could feel Robotnik's gaze burning into his back. If he didn't make the right choice then he would have to start again from scratch or even worse be too late. There was no going back now perhaps he could fight the mind probe? He'd heard about Freedom Fighters that had helped the residence before. They'd retained their free spirits even if they walked and talked with mechanical means. Maybe Adolphie had followed him after all and could rescue him from Robotnik. The hedgehog could feel his eyes stinging and welling up with frustration, what was he going to do?

SJ stepped into the robotizer and the glass door closed tightly with a final snap. Above, the hedgehog looked at the guns mounted on the ceiling behind protective shatterproof casing. He turned his back away from Robotnik and placed his palms against the cylinder. If this didn't work and he became a mindless number in the Eggman army everything would be for nought. He wondered how DaddyKnux might feel when he found out, would he believe that he had wanted to do this?

He wished he could see the red echidna one last time and tell him how sorry he was for everything. He wanted to put the record straight with Summer and give her one last race and Rosie the biggest hug he could muster. How he wanted to be back there in Freedom Headquarters surrounded by the people that he loved. He thought working alone would make him a hero like his father. He had realised only at that moment that to be such a person was the loneliest and darkest place he could be.

The energy generators had finally come online and Eggman stood by the controls could hardly contain his joy. As the robotizing lasers began to glow green SJ finally turned around wiping his eyes and focusing his mind. As the mind probe began its dirty work he could feel the memories and emotions being replaced by codes and numbers. He was Sonic Junior, the son of Sonic the hedgehog – no he was Blue Two a general in the Eggman army, registration number BT5795, priority clearance for sectors one to nine, Current mission eliminate the target; current target - Knuckles the Echidna.

"DaddyKnux save me!" SJ cried aloud unable to focus his mind any longer. It was snaking into his thoughts stripping away his identity piece by piece the pain was agony. In horror he looked down at his left foot which was beginning to glow between grey and red when his foot turned to metal SJ punched desperately at the glass but it was no use.

**Author's note -** Ohh I do like a good old fashioned cliff hanger!


	19. Blue One

B1 found

SJ could not hear the shouts or screams of Knuckles as he was gripped by the shoulders and shook to and fro. His eyes blinked and he saw the mouth open and close. Again it opened and closed soundlessly, the face so intense and flashes of violet irises. His inner ears felt like they were underwater all sound muffled and his temples throbbing. SJ knew there was something different about him now.

There was no time to think about what had happened. Robotnik was gone, Tails stood frozen to the computer terminal with half a dozen wires ripped to shreds. DaddyKnux was shouting at him and when his head turned back his eyes were glistening. He looked upset and shook up but SJ couldn't understand why. He was fine, the buzzing inside his brain had stopped and the codes and numbers which had threatened to brainwash him had failed. He was still Sonic Junior!

A thought passes and suddenly without warning the blue hedgehog leaps from the floor and runs to the computer terminal. An unnatural clunk and thump accompanies the hedgehog where his right foot used to be he ignores it. His shaking fingers threaten to smash the keyboard into a million pieces. Sonic Junior punches in the password.

"S-Q-U-A-S-H-E-D R-O-D-E-N-T, you've got a sick sense of humour you cocky bastard."

A large neon green map came on screen showing the rooms and locations of importance.

"Give me the location of Blue One!" SJ yelled at the machine.

"Blue 1, target location: sector 5." The computer crackled from its speakers.

"It's actually here! Computer, which cell in sector 5?"

"There is one cell in sector 5, location as shown."

SJ kept looking at the screen afraid that the information may just disappear. If he didn't keep staring at it then it couldn't possibly be real. An insanely happy grin began to spread across his face. All the months of secrecy and deception were finally coming to an end and everyone would at last respect and feel proud of him. This was it – this was the real deal!

"Come on, DaddyKnux! I need your help and believe me you won't wanna miss out on this!"

"SJ, what are you _talking_ about? Let me take you home," Knuckles was on the verge of tears. He could see SJ so excited that he was trembling. The young hedgehog was practically jumping up and down on the spot but it wasn't the old SJ. This SJ had half his head robotized, a blood red optical device for an eye and a metallic right foot. He had been violated by Robotnik. After the promise he had made and still his worst nightmare had come true.

"_Knuckles, Promise me that you'll look after them and keep them safe please? I need to know they'll be alright before I go." _

"_Amy nothing is…" _

"_**Promise me**__." _

"Amy, I'm so sorry," Knuckles spoke to himself as though in a dream.

"Hey old man, stop playing around!"

Did SJ really have no idea what had happened to him? That this would mean fellow Mobians would treat him differently and Robotnik had literally 'branded' him? Knuckles kept watching the boy, the son of Sonic the Hedgehog, part hedgehog and part machine. He knew this image would be carved into his brain for the rest of his living days and there was damn all that he could do about it.

"Oh for fucks sake… COME ON!" SJ grabbed the startled guardian by the arm and led him from the room down the nearest flight of steps. Robotnik had left in the heat of the moment after being tackled by Tails. Without realising it every locking mechanism and gun turret on the sky base had been disabled. At least some revenge on SJ's part, it wouldn't take long for the Doctor to regain control though.

"SJ, what are you looking for?"

"No time to explain we won't have another opportunity especially if Robuttnik finds out what we're after! He's gone to a great deal of trouble to hide…"

An explosion hits them from behind sending the two travelling through the air. They slide to a halt seven metres away a Shadow Bot continues to ho in on them with a bazooka. SJ pulls the echidna to his feet dragging him further down the corridor again another blast sends the two to the ground hitting the steel plating hard.

"This is no good," Knuckles gasped looking sternly at SJ. "Whatever you're looking for, you better go ahead and find it. I'll take care of this tin can and join you."

The hedgehog nodded and paused, for a moment a look of intense gratitude was shining from his young face. Beneath the metal, Knuckles could still see the little boy he had grown to love as his own. He knew this meant the world to him and if he was willing to risk being roboticised to track it down, who was he to stop him?

SJ saw the numbers whiz by as each sector passed, 1,2,3,4 he made a sharp turn at sector 5, now looking at the single cell in front of him. There were no fancy sign posts or extra guards and you couldn't look in through the bars. This cell was a small room with a locked door. SJ was relieved if slightly disappointed. He tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't budge.

The young hedgehog removed a small sachet from the inside sole of his foot and spat on the contents creating a small blob of purple ooze about the size of a piece of bubblegum. From his other shoe he took a sachet of white powder which he carefully sprinkled into the centre of the gum. He stuck this strange concoction over the lock along with a wick. As he lit the fragile taper Sonic Junior stood back and covered his ears. The blast did the trick the locking device was nothing more than a smoking piece of junk. This was it the moment of truth.

"Hey! That was some trick you pulled."

"Uncle Tails, where did you come from?"

"There's more than one way to sector 5. Come on, what's behind that door that's so important to you, hmm? You've been stealing intelligence from the central computer, putting your sisters in danger not to mention yourself! Stolen the Master Emerald and pissed Canis off, she thinks you've gone AWOL – what do you want **so **badly to go through all that, SJ?"

The steel door opened bumping into the wall swinging. Inside the cell was complete darkness aside from the rectangle of light that cut through from the open door. It was very quiet. As SJ swallowed the nerves back down his throat he took deliberate steps towards the back of the cell. The light did not stretch this far and before he could go any further that was when the smell hit him hard.

His whole body recoiled his hands were plastered over his nose trying desperately to stop the burning sensation that occurred whenever the smell penetrated his nostrils. Now that he was further away from the door he knew that whatever was in here lay further back in the dark box. He was hesitating, was this really what he had been looking for?

Another step and SJ's trainer sticks to the floor he lifts up his foot and sees the strands of yellow webbed onto his shoe. The smell here is even more overwhelming SJ can place it but doesn't want to acknowledge how and why it smells this bad. There's only one reason why it would smell this bad and if that was the truth than he knew exactly who had been living and putting up with this stench for years. His eyes began to sting and weep with the unpleasant odour but he forced himself to come face to face with whatever was hidden at the back of the cell.

SJ stopped to listen his left roboticised ear began to focus on the sound coming from the north east corner of the room his right ear pricked up high and strained to hear. There was a dull thumping and the creaking of metal. The hedgehog took more steps towards the sound and then he heard it, the pitiful whimpering followed by more thumping. Sonic Junior gulped and bit his lip they didn't have a lot of time. No matter how bad it was and how scared he felt, he had to end this nightmare for the both of them.

"Got the lights SJ," Uncle Tails piped up near the door.

Suddenly the room began to flicker with beams of yellow light. In every flash SJ saw that he was stood face to face with the one person he had so desperately wanted to see and felt absolutely horrified. Those seconds when the figure was illuminated made the breath suck back down to his lungs and made his body tremble, through what he did not know. He felt disgust at the hideous image that kept lighting up in front of him and then anger at Robotnik and the true evil he had done.

The light stayed on humming and fizzing above them the glare now showing the horrific sight of the blue hedgehog chained to the cell wall, kneeling in faeces two metres deep. Two soulless cataract eyes stared at SJ who now wanted to scream and tripped backwards over his own feet. He fell onto the damp and sticky floor and had to force himself not to vomit there and then.

Tails horrified was framed within the doorway. Half of his body wanted to run, run as far away as his two tails would take him. The person trapped and bound within those chains couldn't possibly be Sonic. Sonic wouldn't allow himself to be caged and treated like this.

THUD

Sonic couldn't stand staying in the same place for more than five minutes, what had happened to him? It had to be a trick - one of Robotnik's droids pretending to be the hero so they would take him back to Freedom Headquarters. He wouldn't fall for it. He wouldn't be duped just because of some emotional tie to a hedgehog who died 15 years ago from a biological virus.

THUD

The figure was mumbling, weeping and then he began to bang his head against the cell wall full force. It was clear from the bruises and scars on his head that the prisoner had tried in vain to end his torment in the cell but had not succeeded. The patches of raw encrusted scabs covered his forehead and the smears of blood that had trickled down his body had dried. He wept again and began smacking his head once more against the stone.

THUD

"You're not him God damn it, you can't be _him_," Tails tried to regain control all his instincts told him that no matter how real he looked, this was not his friend. He was not the brother who had taught him everything he knew about running and fighting. He was not the same friend who had raced against him on Mobian marathons or saved him from Eggman more times than he could count. It was not the Sonic who had defeated the Death Egg twice or rode on top of the Tornado smashing badniks from above. It wasn't the same hedgehog who could run so fast through Green Hill loops, slide down vines and navigate the toughest labyrinths underwater. Nothing could stop him, nothng especially not some flimsy and rusted chains.

THUD

What if it was him? Trapped here and abandoned for so long waiting and yearning for his friend just for once to rescue him in return? Tails swallowed hard he couldn't bear that thought, that Sonic may hold a grudge against him for leaving him here to rot. The great Mobian freedom fighter who had forgotten and left his best friend for dead. He couldn't stand it, Tails ran to his friend and cradled the hedgehog. The fox wept with him despite legs covered and dripping with the unthinkable he did not leave him. Even if the hedgehog with attitude could no longer see or speak and knew nothing but the life inside this cell he was still Sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic, no more, NO MORE!""Don't just sit there SJ, get that blanket - we need to cover him up."

"But he's…"

"Just do it…"

The hedgehog obeyed he thought it was strange the way his father had been chained metres away from a bed with pristine white sheets. He snatched them up and brought them to Miles Prowler who was busy trying to free the captive from his chains. Although rusted these chains were made from reinforced titanium it made sense that there had to be something stopping Sonic from twisting and breaking the chains with a super spin. After several minutes it became painfully clear that Robotnik had thought this through very carefully. If after 15 years of struggling against these chains and Sonic hadn't broken them there was very little chance of Tails doing it now.

Tails thought back to when Knuckles had been imprisoned and how Robotnik had sawn his knuckles off both fists. Comparing the echidna's pain to what Sonic must have felt going through this he realised he'd gotten off very lightly.

The alarms now went off whirling and shrieking along the whole corridor. Sonic howled and fought the chains in rage.

"If he's ever going to escape this SJ, we have to get him out now."

"Let me try something and don't freak out, okay?"

SJ stepped up and without thinking locked onto his father using the laser eye embedded into his eye socket. The thin slither of red plasma light began to smoke through the chains and Tails half way between horror and delight began wrapping the blanket around Sonic's frail and quivering body. When the chain was weakened and melted down to the last loop the fox snapped the chain off and SJ tended to the next. It was taking far too long and they both knew that if their attempt failed this time then Robotnik would make sure that Sonic would never be free again.

"Come on SJ, _faster." _

"Oh piss off I've never used my eye this way before."

"SJ, mind your language in front of your father! By the Master Emerald, Knuckles never taught you to talk like that!"

"Nah you're right, Momma Rouge did!"

The fox cursed returning to the grim task of separating Sonic's wrists from the chains. As he tried to prise Sonic's left wrist from the clamp the flesh tore making the prisoner scream out in pain.

"What the _hell_ are you doing to him?"

"The skin's grown around where the chain was digging into his wrists. I can't physically remove the clamp without taking a piece of his skin with it! You'll have to burn the loops between and we'll take the whole clamp with us. Maybe the doc can remove it later…"

"Oh how the faker has fallen." Shadow mused watching from the door. He moved slowly towards the three, his ruby eyes transfixed on Sonic the Hedgehog. The echoes and chimes of empty bullet shells fell to the floor as the black hedgehog threw his gun away. Tails glared at him with burning anger how could the cold, heartless bastard say such a petty thing?

"The echidna has secured our escape and the Master Emerald is back on the Island."

"Good for the island, now give me a hand," Tails growled finally snapping the last link to Sonic's chains. He didn't understand how it could be possible. How SJ could have possibly known his best friend was alive. Sonic the Hedgehog was back and one thing was for certain it was going to provoke a lot of awkward questions from Freedom Headquarters.


	20. Judges

**DaddyKnux chapter 20 **

**Judges**

"General Canis is going to be after my blue traitorous, spiky arse isn't she?" SJ said to no one in particular. Tails winced, the young hedgehog was correct. Canis had probably been stewing over the situation for days building up a tally of crimes and gathering evidence. He looked towards Sonic wrapped up in the blanket and Knuckles carrying him with care. Shadow had not said another word since their escape from the Sky Ship but his eyes wandered to the blanket now and again.

When the steel doors opened a bright haze of light greeted them.

"Step inside and get your paws where I can see them!" A voice boomed from a mega phone above them. Shielding his eyes Tails could make out that they were completely surrounded by the Mobian security team armed to the teeth with rifles. In the centre Canis stood with an ugly look upon her face she was not in the happiest of moods.

"Stand your troops down Canis, this is way over the top!"

"With all due respect Mr Prowler you may very well have been compromised yourself. Until you have all been scanned and can prove your identities you be placed under house arrest. As for that _thing_ you have brought back with you he will be questioned and placed into a cell for our own people's protection."

Knuckles looked at SJ who shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"We have a Mobian who requires immediate medical treatment, "Tails snarled back.

"Take them to the infirmary but with an escort, again they will have to be scanned and follow the same procedure as the others," Canis barked at one of the soldiers. As Knuckles gently placed Sonic into the soldier's arms he saw the lizard's eyes widen with surprise but said nothing.

"Gentlemen this way if you please…"

As they walked along the corridors towards the security sector the Freedom Fighters swarmed onto the platforms above and below. The base had been on yellow alert for the past few weeks but nobody had been told why. As the group pressed on suddenly whispers began to hiss all around them. The Mobians had spotted SJ and gasped.

"Hey he's one of them!" Someone shouted.

"Give the tin can what he deserves!" cried another.

"Traitor!" jeered a smaller group very close to the security escort. Canis said nothing and marched on even with the crowd beginning to chant and scream.

"Canis this is completely unacceptable – I demand you put a stop to this!" Tails warned.

"The Freedom Fighters have been kept in the dark with events Prowler, did you not think the result would be anything but gossip and suspicion? It is not my fault that you decided to bring the one thing that the Mobians fear the most from Eggman into our own base. I can not be held responsible for people's extreme reactions in such stressful times."

"Even for you Canis that is a load of bull shit – you must take control before someone gets hurt." The leader of the freedom fighters cursed, he was powerless to do anything until he could prove he was Miles Tails Prowler. He watched as Knuckles stuck close to SJ and glared at the Mobians now hurling abuse at the young blue hedgehog.

Suddenly there was a surge in the ranks some Mobians had decided that the risk of having a roboticised prisoner in freedom headquarters, (half robot or not) was not acceptable. Canis again did nothing and stood by as a large brown bear made his way towards Sonic Junior. A chant of traitor was echoing with increasing intensity around the metal walls. Tails watched horrified as the bulk of muscles swore and charged towards the child. He could see steam escaping from his nostrils, wheezing and hissing with fury. His large paws clenched into stone fists ready to smash into metal or flesh he did not care.

It was then Knuckles stood in front of SJ without fear and the bear came to an abrupt halt.

"Move it echidna! You don't the right to protect that freak."

Knuckles didn't respond but looked carefully at the freedom fighter. He looked incredibly strong probably one of the welders in the weapons department in the factories below. Behind him Sonic Junior was cowering over whelmed by the insults and stares. The boy was beginning to come to terms with the fact that people at Freedom Headquarters would never think of him in quite the same way again. He had to do something preferably without starting a riot.

"Mr Mendes, right? Your wife – Rebecca, one of the best cooks on the whole base can make a cake out of anything. I remember she made a birthday cake for SJ's fifth birthday in the shape of a chilli dog. She had to club together with a few friends to get the ingredients but it was worth it. She said she'd never forget the look on Sonic's face when he finally saw it. He was so excited. He made a thank you card some time later I think. Is it still propped up by that plastic sunflower in the kitchen?"

The bear stood still.

"Yeah Rebecca's death was pretty tragic." Knuckles tried to make himself heard above the noise.

"She was murdered by a machine…" Mendes replied shortly.

"Sonic Junior came to the closure ceremony if you remember even made a model of her out of clay and painted it. He kept telling Rui and Bianca to be brave and to sing her favourite song. You didn't want to make a fuss just to say a few words but in the end you were glad."

"That machine just took her away from me like that."

"But SJ wasn't that machine, look he's been hurt by Eggman and nearly taken away just like Rebecca was. I know you understand Mendes that I can't move out of the way. There's nothing that would please Eggman more than to know Mobians are killing Mobians because of him. This is not a machine it's SJ, Sonic the hedgehog's son – you know his face. Look at him Mendes!"

Finally the bear looked at the hedgehog and nodded. Deflated and ashamed he turned away and pushed back through the crowd. There was silence as the crowds realised what had happened. Knuckles turned to face them all and spoke.

"Anyone that tries to get a piece of Sonic Junior is gonna have to come through me first. You must be soft in the head if you can take pride from shouting names at a kid. Do you think it's going to change anything? This is one of our own. Robotnik's got you running scared of each other!"

"Citizens are to be confined to quarters immediately for their own safety," Canis quickly interrupted with the mega phone once again. "An official meeting will be held as soon as possible were a statement will be made."

The mob began to disperse, with the heat finally taken away from SJ he was still trying desperately not to cry. Knuckles put a firm hand on his shoulder and kept him by his side.

"Pull yourself together don't give Canis the satisfaction of seeing your tears, you hear me?"

* * *

There was that sound again, the teasing sound of the door opening. He came with footsteps of echoing thunder carrying a torch of red and yellow flame. The shadows cast across his face displayed a hideous grin edged with brown rotting teeth and boils devouring his red gluttonous flesh. When he opened his mouth to speak spit was sprayed in all directions combined with the overpowering stench of rotten eggs. 

When faced with such a monstrous creation the captive twists his face so they can see eyeball to eyeball in defiance. By now vision is less blurred and the aching headaches and depression that was eating away has finally subsided. But yet he sees the rusted needle dripping and the captive's lips tremble in the face of the one enemy that has managed to keep him here cooped up inside this hell hole. As the syringe is pumped into his arm already the room begins to spin, his temples throb and although he knows his eyes are stinging with pain he can not cry a single tear. His tear ducts are bone dry.

It was fifth time that night when the nurse rushed into the recovery room and had to restrain Sonic. Screaming and punching at the air the blue hedgehog was distraught. He kicked and launched himself at the large hawk who was trying to calm him down. Sonic escaped from his clutches before realising he couldn't actually run anywhere. His legs turned to jelly and he collapsed hitting the solid floor with a deafening thud. His mouth opened and then he simply curled up into a protective blue ball.

"Just leave him be," The nurse said when Knuckles arrived. "His brain needs time to adjust to being here and not _there_."

"It's been two weeks Doctor…" The echidna glanced through the window placing his palm against the glass in a pathetic comforting gesture. "Is he gonna be like this forever?"

"Mr Knuckles the patient has been in solitary confinement for over sixteen years. He has withdrawal symptoms from the drugs that were injected into his system. He has severe skin infections which need surgery and physical scars which will take months to heal. In addition to this we have not assessed the psychological damage and particular needs which he may have. I honestly couldn't tell you. Now the best thing that you can do is to go home."

The last fourteen days had been some of the toughest in Knuckles the echidna's life. SJ was still in a cell, half roboticised and answering Canis' endless questions. His hatred for that woman was further instilled when SJ was forced to look at his reflection in the mirror. Unprepared for the true extent of Robotnik's wickedness he stared at himself with disgust and smashed the looking glass with a heavy metal foot. Apparently he whirled on the security officer trying to crush her neck with his right hand.

Knuckles decided to not go home just yet but instead drop in on Tails at the command centre. After two hours of blood tests, security code checks and scans Tails was finally confirmed as being the genuine article. The resulting heated discussion between the resistance leader and his security officer made the rafters shake. Despite this Canis was still in the job and the guardian was keen to find out why. As he entered the control tower he spotted two familiar orange ears twitching behind a monitor. It was incredibly warm up here and the fans were turned on full blast.

"Hey, Tails."

The fox looked up and smiled briefly with a single finger asking him to wait a moment. His desk was cluttered with the remains of coffee cups with week old mould beginning to form on the surface. This combined with chocolate wrappers and ration packs strewn all over the place. There were compact discs,memory sticks and floppies in small piles and even a pillow and blanket tucked away in the corner. Had Miles been sleeping and working here day and night? He hoped not.

"Before you start Knuckles there's something I wanted to talk to you about, would you like to sit down?" The echidna shook his head and smirked. "The hedgehog in the infirmary is one hundred percent our Sonic. Which leads to the question who or what was the hedgehog we've had stored in the morgue? The answer is we didn't actually keep him stored in the morgue."

Knuckles eyes sharpened he didn't know that. No body wanted to burn Sonic's body into ashes and scatter them on a Mobius infested and dying by Robotnik's hand. He had always thought though that Sonic's body was preserved in a regulation chamber to allow it to decompose naturally.

"Sonic's body was frozen in a capsule…"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't face the idea that he was actually dead, I couldn't allow him to just rot and turn into a bag of bones. I thought perhaps there might be a way to reverse the effects of the biological virus that killed him, discover an elixir of life so to speak. I know it sounds crazy but I wasn't in the right frame of mind back then I was still a kid. Anyway I went back to the chamber last week and cut the power to the capsule. I wanted to bury Sonic properly whether the Sonic we found was the real one or not."

"And what happened?"

"When I returned to the capsule later in the day the body was gone," Tails saw the expression on his friend's face as he finally took a seat. "I felt stupid asking people if they had seen a dead body but Canis went ahead and double checked anyway. In the meantime I scanned the capsule for any residue or skin cells and do you know what I found? The body had disintegrated, I couldn't believe it or understand what was going on, but when I checked the data that SJ had found on the sky ship it all made perfect sense! Robotnik's been playing us as fools for the past sixteen years. He was smart enough to fool you, me and even Amy.

Look, SJ had stumbled across a plot known as Blue One something that Robotnik had kept a secret for so very long. Everyone thought the resistance mission sixteen years ago was a success but in fact it was a disaster because someone was missing but we didn't realise."

"What are you talking about? All the freedom fighters from that mission returned didn't they?"

"Not exactly… we thought Sonic had died from a biological virus that was tailored to kill only his DNA. Sonic went to straight to bed for a couple of hours and didn't speak to anyone. When he woke up Amy took him straight to the infirmary where his lungs collapsed, right? What if on that mission the real Sonic was kidnapped and replaced with a biological clone, an impostor?"

"You can't be serious - Robotnik can't build a robot with Sonic's personality someone would have noticed!"

"You're right but what if the clone only had to live long enough for us to think that it was Sonic who had died? Think about it the greatest resistance leader in the history of Mobius dies and leaves behind the freedom fighters in panic and confusion. It's a pretty smart plan."

"We wouldn't have known…"

"If I'd let Sonic decompose in a regulation chamber like the others I would have realised something was up. The clone was designed to disintegrate within hours of Sonic's death but because I put him the frozen capsule I actually preserved the clone's body. It was no wonder that I completely missed the switch. I feel so bloody stupid!"

"You've got to stop giving yourself a hard time. Sonic will understand and when he recovers both of you can get your own back on the Eggman." Tails got up and twisted the blinds open. He looked at the factory below and the dark circles under his usually bright blue eyes could be seen with alarming clarity.

"I went back over the interviews of the freedom fighters that were on the same mission as Sonic. I asked them if they were separated at any time during the mission from each other. Everyone said that the core team – Porker Lewis, Johnny Lightfoot, Mendes and Shadow stayed in sight all the way through. It was Shadow who told me that Sonic had ran on ahead to take out the power generator. He suspected that during that time Sonic was infected with the biological virus. In fact according to the Blue One data Sonic was kidnapped and knocked out. Do you know what else I found in those files?"

"Not really Tails and I think you need to take a break..."

"Robotnik's own diaries - his observations of Sonic like some kind of experiment. There are one hundred and fifty entries in all. I started reading them…"

"Well you shouldn't have, do you really think Sonic is going to appreciate you looking at him like he's victim? When he gets better – "

"You mean _if_ he gets better."

"TAILS!" Knuckles picked up the fox by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "You have got to get a grip. You messed up, so what? I've made plenty of mistakes myself over the years but you have to get over it and move on. If you keep reading that poison Robotnik wrote you're only going to drive yourself mad. Sonic is back and he needs us to be strong. Is this the disc with those bloody files?" Tails nodded and watched as the echidna ripped the memory stick from the port and stormed out the room.

Tails watched him go torn between a sense of relief and incredible guilt.

**Author note** - In modern times our moral values dictate that we shouldn't judge other people in a negative way unless we would like the same thing to happen to us. Who are the worst judges? Is it people in society who don't really know us, or ourselves?

What do you think?


	21. Reconciliation

Chapter 21 DaddyKnux

Reconciliation 

SJ opened his remaining eye and then closed it again. He took a single breath which turned into a deep, groaning sigh and turned back over in his bed. His cell was a claustrophobic box, with a ceiling like an over cast cloud and bars that hinted at freedom with their gaping spaces but held him very securely in place. He counted the number of rectangles made from the horizontal strips and vertical lines, 16 in a row with 6 rows that made something like 96 rectangles – interesting. 

The floor was made from a mosaic of dirty beaten brown tiles and the walls decorated in a sickening murky green. The lights were dim and depressing, having become accustomed to such a sight over the past two weeks SJ was surprised he still had a shred of sanity left. He understood why he was here - after trying to rip out the General's wind pipe she decided that a few days confined to such a place would make him apologise. In fact Canis had asked everyday since for one little word and Sonic Junior delighted in the knowledge that just for once, he had scared the crap out of the bitch.

It was her own fault, what kind of person takes pride in showing the reflection of someone who has been half roboticised? He could still see her cold cobalt eyes gleaming as she watched SJ looking at himself in the mirror. What he saw was a hideous monster, a half being stripped of the right to be called a mobian and only just above one of Robotnik's mindless and destructive creations. Such cruelty and calculating tactics made him sick that Mobians were capable of the same evil as the Eggman. His robotic eye had been seized and left wires trailing from the socket, it didn't hurt but he felt incomplete. He thought about what it might be like to amputate the robotic limbs from his body and perhaps have plastic surgery. If he tried to make himself look as normal as possible maybe the freedom fighters would take him back. 

He pulled the covers over his head trying to pretend that he couldn't hear the rattle of the food trolley coming to his door. The thought of Adolphie's cheesy smile made him squirm. The timber wolf's optimism and cheery nature would do nothing to lighten his mood today. 

"Morning Sonic J, time for some well needed breakfast! Did you sleep okay? Right, we've got some porridge which looks a bit lumpy but hey I'm no cook, so you can forgive me for that. There's some dry toast I couldn't swipe any butter this time around but I'm working on that cute raccoon in the kitchens and anytime soon-" 

"Adolphie, do you know what I did this morning? I counted how many rectangles my bars make."

"Ha everybody does that at some point or another SJ, you won't be the last." 

As Adolphie potted around the cell trying to tidy up the empty food trays and soda cans he gave an update of the events of Freedom Headquarters. Apparently news had spread that the hedgehog which had been taken to the infirmary was the long lost leader of the resistance, Sonic the Hedgehog. There was an excitement and buzz around the base with mobians at their most positive for many years. Knuckles had been sighted going to the infirmary several times each day but refused to comment on the hedgehog's condition. 

Momma Rouge was keeping a watchful eye on both Summer and Rosie who were both delighted at the news but completely shocked and confused. Rouge was trying to persuade Summer to visit SJ but as yet she had more important things to do. Rosie was being devoured by her guilt but Uncle Tails needed her in the command centre to try and piece together how her brother managed to hack into the database and retrieve certain files.

"I don't think Rosie should see me like this…" SJ replied his voice muffled by the blankets. 

Adolphie looked at friend with great concern. He'd been through so much but as always he played Mr Cool. After getting to know Summer he could see similarities between brother and sister including their stubbornness and their reluctance to accept their mistakes. Both hedgehogs were never far from his thoughts he suddenly realised. 

"Sonic J, sooner or later they're gonna have to see you." 

"Why do you bother coming, Adolphie?" Sonic Junior sat upright in bed and glared in him. Always meddling, always talking about family and how he should do this and how he should do that.

"I'm your pal you know that and besides who else is gonna feed you hmm? I know you don't like relying on other people but at a time like this you need as much support as you can get. There are times SJ when I am sick to the back teeth of you slapping away the people that want to help you."

"I don't need anybody's help Adolphie, especially yours. The only reason you hang out with me is to get away from psycho mom and to try and score with Summer."

The smile did falter but just as quickly it returned. The timber wolf studied the hedgehog and smirked,

"See you at lunch SJ you keep counting those rectangles for me and take care of yourself now!" 

As the cell door slammed shut Sonic Junior felt pangs in his stomach he looked at the food and cursed. Why did he lash out like that? Adolphie was his only link to the world beyond his cell. A few moments later the door began to open again and SJ's heart leapt – he would have to apologise to Adolphie. 

"So, are you ready to say sorry today?" Canis smiled with the devil on her lips. She entered the cell with the swish of a large snow white tail and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

Never before had the machines of Robotnik ever felt such fear and dread as they had the past two weeks. The doctor could not be pleased by anything and wanted to kill everyone. The crusher and furnace had seen more action between them recently than in the past sixteen years. It was a dangerous time for both Mobians and machines.

When the Eggman found out that his most treasured and prized toy had been stolen it was the beginning of the end. The Master Emerald had been taken back to the floating island and now its force field and defence mechanisms were back online. This made the Eggman's life very difficult the energy from the ME was to serve as a power source for his satellite, the satellite that would finally be able to locate the hidden base of the freedom fighters. Now, it was all gone – Sonic had been taken from his iron grasp and he would have to wait longer for his total revenge. It was inexcusable he, the greatest scientific mind and genius on the whole of Mobius had been fooled by a bunch of misfits.

How he hated that hedgehog, Blue Two the boy who had managed to penetrate his computer systems and find the most secret of secrets. How dare he rescue and take away the pride and joy of his collection? In his rage the only consolation he could find was that the boy had not escaped unscathed. If Sonic woke up from his nightmare and saw his son, he would know the _gifts_ that Robotnik had bestowed upon him. There would be no changing him back to the weak flesh of the furries – it was too late. Everyday would be a constant reminder to the freedom fighters that Robotnik still cast shadows across their sunny skies and that inevitably he would take them down. 

At such thoughts Robotnik sat down in his large brown leather chair and rested his arms. There were so many choices about what he could do next. It had taken him over fifteen years to capture Sonic and he was resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to retrieve the hedgehog as quickly as he would like. It had been a while since the freedom fighters had launched a new attack. What were they up to?

"Metallix, there shall be no more mass melting for the time being," Robotnik laughed. He tapped the enter key on his computer and lovingly stroked the screen. "I must put my loyal servants to work on something quite special…there is nothing like a potential apocalypse to draw out the fighting spirit of fools. It is then that I will finally **crush** them."

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS? AHHH!" Sonic Junior suddenly clamped his hands onto the side of his temples and screamed aloud. Canis astonished stood up and checked that the safety catch of her gun was still in place, she hadn't touched him. 

The hedgehog began to throw himself around the room blinded by the pain in his head. He kept asking her to make it stop the most effective torture ever devised and yet the General was not the cause. She yelled at the guards to get a medic immediately. SJ could only feel an intense throbbing inside his brain, a noise becoming louder and louder smashing into his ear drums. It was like his brain was beginning to swell up and his head wasn't large enough to contain it. Knifes, daggers and forks were being stabbed into him and there was nothing he could do. 

"What the hell did you do to him!" Adolphie barked at his mother. 

"What are you doing here you mutt, GET OUT!" Canis shouted back. 

"I said what did _you do_ to him? SJ? Hey snap out of it!" Adolphie tried to stop the hedgehog from smacking his head into the metal bedpost. He crossed his arms over the wriggling body and restrained tightly, still the boy struggled and fought with such energy the timber wolf was finding it hard to keep a hold. 

"Adolphie make it stop please!" Summer gasped with alarm. Seeing her brother fighting and screaming on the floor was not what she expected to see. It was supposed to be a happy reunion – a time to talk and reflect about everything that had happened and now this…

"Believe me I'm trying!" The wolf saw the bright green eyes widen in terror. It had taken five slaps inhis face and promise upon promise to make SJ's sister come to the prison. She came close to her brother and stroked his spines trying to speak to him calmly and softly. At her touch the struggling became less and SJ clung to his sister. He'd missed the friendship and love of his sibling so very much. She was brave and gave him strength and when he knew that she thought he was a traitor it had eaten away at him. So many times he had wanted to explain and tell her the truth but he had been afraid. 

"Oh God it hurts," Sonic Junior choked. "He's inside my head Sum, he's inside my fucking head."

Summer didn't need to ask who, a small part of SJ's metallic head was ebbing and glowing red. Its intensity was beginning to fade until eventually it stopped glowing altogether. 

When SJ was calm and lay still on his bed the two hedgehogs were left alone together. They sat in silence for a few moments with only the sound of SJ breathing steadily through his nostrils. Summer pulled a chair up to the bed and smiled down at him. Her brother half hedgehog and half machine looked exhausted and scared. 

"I've been thinking about that look you gave me back on the island," she began. "Went over it again and again in my head trying to work out why you'd leave us like that. I said some terrible things and I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, or had the brains to understand what you were trying to do. I just… reacted as usual and now look," Summer scrunched up her face. "I should have been there."

"Sum, do you remember that lullaby Momma Rouge used to sing to us at night?"

"The Mobian Lullaby? Yeah I remember it was sweet, wasn't it?"

"There were times when I felt if I was losing myself that thinking of that song made me whole somehow. Like everyone was still with me. I tried to think of a future with songs of victory like the lullaby said, I just didn't realise how hard it was going to be. I nearly lost everything here and now because I was chasing after the past."

"You wanted to rescue Dad."

"And how am I gonna measure up? I'm half a robot now, what if he doesn't want to even look at me?" 

Summer held onto his metal hand and wiped his eye, she had been very wrong about her brother. His courage and belief in doing the right thing put her to shame. What father could never love a son who refused to give up, found him and brought him back home? 

"People are gonna stare at me like some kind of freak." 

"I'll get Rosie to make you a new eye, a green one if you want! As for being a freak you are _my brother_, the bravest and most loyal freedom fighter on the planet. I'll tell everyone that I am proud of you and if they say a word against you I'll super spin em!" 

Sonic Junior sat up in the cell bed and burst out laughing, it was good to see him smile. Summer began to laugh too the light made her peridot irises shine and twinkle. "Besides," She said taking a small packet wrapped in tin foil from the pocket of her blue tennis dress. "The only one who is officially allowed to call you a freak of any kind is me – sister's rights." She handed the chocolate to SJ who stuck his tongue out but then beamed once more. 

As brother and sister sat together eating the sweet treat, Adolphie grinned. He then turned back towards the hall were his mother was scowling at him with distaste, such expressions of love and family ties was not enough to melt her winter heart. The timber wolf closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, when he opened them again she was gone. 

**Author's note** – 

For those of you who would like to read the Mobian Lullaby I've included it below. The words are sung along to the ending theme of Sonic 2 on the Master System and Game Gear. I just randomly started to add words to the music and this was the result. (And yes I realise I am a soft bugger.)

Mobian Lullaby

Mo-bian lull-a-by, here to re-mind you

* * *

Tho the clouds above are dark and scary so 

And this land has seen much better day heys

There is something more important, that which you must do

Tho the lakes and plants are slowly fading now

And the water turns from blue to dull grey

Take the time to wonder, so what then can still be done? 

For there are no stars in the sky tonight

And the moon is hidden by cloud

But hold on tight through the night and 

Tomorrow you'll see a brand new day about to begin 

Mobian lullaby 

Here to remind you of what could be lost

Wait for the sunshine above -

Protect the people you love 

Tell a future with songs of victory 

Mobian lullaby 

Here to give peace and to simply remind you 

That if you keep fighting on - till Robotnik's gone 

Then we will win this. 

* * *

Mo-bian lul-la-by 

Here to – re-mind you…(repeat)

Keep fighting strong. 


	22. More Questions Than Answers

Chapter 22 DaddyKnux 

**More Questions- Than Answers**

Frustrated and fed up at being kept in the dark there was little that was going to stop Rosie. When Summer came home from the prison she was less than becoming on information than the younger sister had hoped. How was SJ? Had he really brought back their father from death? What was going to happen to him? An angry confrontation between the two girls saw Summer slamming her bedroom door for an early night. It wasn't like Summer to avoid questions like that – sharp and to the point just like an arrow that was Sum, she was hiding something.

Pausing briefly to pick up her piko piko hammer from its home by the door Rosie ran straight to the prison where SJ was being held. The guards saw her coming and looked to Canis for instructions, smiling slightly she nodded and they stood at ease.

"20:00 is late for a visit," the snow wolf stated bluntly. She re-adjusted her pistol in the holder and glanced briefly at the large yellow and red hammer. Canis was a beautiful woman, Rosie thought suddenly. Her feminine features never registered to neither man nor woman when she was barking orders and giving commands. Here though late evening her cobalt eyes drooped with slight weariness.

"I've come to see my brother," Rosie replied firmly.

"I suspect you have, but I'd hate to give you nightmares," Canis was sneering now and leaning over the small teenager. The snow wolf was just under six feet tall a towering ice maiden. Rosie wished suddenly that she wasn't wearing a pretty red dress and matching Alice band. It seemed childish in front of the dirty khaki shirt and the steel dog tag swinging from the General's neck.

Rosie narrowed her eyes at the wolf, she hoped this would show she wouldn't be intimidated. Canis took a packet of tobacco from her back pocket and filled the rolling paper to half way. She slid the paper slowly and deliberately across her coarse tongue and secured the edges. With the completed fag instantly lit she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, the smoke snaked its way to Rosie making her sneeze.

"That stays," she said finally pointing the smoking stick towards the hammer. The pink hedgehog nodded and placed the weapon against the wall. As she rounded the corner she heard Canis say out loud, "I give her five minutes."

To this the guards nearby snorted. The pink hedgehog's cheeks flushed as pink as her skin.

Rosie walked slowly to the cell looking in at her brother like some kind of zoo exhibit. SJ was lying on his back eye closed his feet nearest to the brick wall. The young hedgehog came closer and gripped the bars of the prison with both hands. There he was poor little SJ, what had Robotnik done to him?

"That you Adolphie? Leave supper mate I'm not hungry."

"I…" Rosie backed away from the cell and swallowed hard.

"Adolphie?" SJ had stood up to full height and peered cautiously through the bars. His eye widened in shock when he saw it was Rosie standing there speechless. Her mint green eyes glazed fighting back the tears that wanted to erupt from her eyes.

"Little sis, you shouldn't be here…" his voice began softly and then quickly changed to one of annoyance, something was very wrong.

It wasn't perhaps the smashed socket with wires trailing from what used to be his eye, nor the metal limbs or even his metallic head. It was when he spoke and there were moments when his voice was normal and then tainted by an echo, a hollow, electronic echo. Rosie didn't know if the hedgehog in front of her was the same brother who used to play hide and seek. The same brother who hated listening to the music which she loved but let her do it anyway. Sonic Junior, who would yawn but listen when she jabbered on about her latest robot project.

"Quit your staring Rosie, you shouldn't even be here damn it!"

He'd started to sweat suddenly and moved restlessly around the room, what was going on?

"SJ…" Rosie whispered creeping gingerly closer to the cell.

Then it came - another attack. He clamped his hands over his head and screamed until he felt his lungs might burst. Robotnik was causing the most unbearable pain. A small section of Sonic Junior's metallic head was glowing red hot and sparked slightly. As he went to touch it the device sent out a small blue shockwave that numbed and disabled his arm. He collapsed onto the floor.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ROSIE!"

Sonic Junior tried to ignore the impulses slicing through his head but trying to block the electric jolts that spiked and stabbed his brain was an impossible task. Sometimes there were brief pauses between each shock and other times it was a constant and steady flow of pain and misery. His arms and legs twitched begging to make the torture come to an end. He always felt so drained and empty afterwards as if the Eggman was sucking the power from him like a vacuum cleaner.

With her brother's harsh words she ran from the prison and pushed past Canis and the jeering guards. She reclaimed her piko piko hammer and kept running, where to she wasn't sure.

"_You have the same love for your machines as Robotnik has for his roboticiser." _The words stung once more poignant and true.

"You were right Sum, I won't make the same mistake again," she hissed under her breath.

Blinded by the need to put this right, this fury was fuelled her body and pushed her on towards the robotics lab. She would soon prove her loyalty to flesh and bone, never again would she pick up a wrench or screwdriver and use them with love. Her creations were not her babies but means to an end. She would never give them names or talk to them while she walked, share her stories or worries like friends. She'd blurred the lines between appreciating her hard work and sweat and treating them like pets. She'd put them before her own flesh and blood. Time spent with them could have been spent with her brother and sister she could have prevented part of SJ's torment – if only she'd been there.

As Rosie ran past, fellow Mobians were resting within their own quarters unaware of the pain and anguish of the young woman. There was one however who did notice – they'd seen that look on Rosie Hedgehog's face before, usually when she was about to do something stupid.

Rosie kicked open the door, there was no one else here this was her own private lab. She immediately took her hammer to the nearest table and smashed it down hard. The flat surface buckled for a moment and held fast the second time it was not so lucky. She didn't want a shred of evidence left, anything that linked or connected her to the machines and robots that Robotnik shared. He'd defiled her without even knowing it – how could she possibly have put these contraptions before her own family? How could Uncle Tails have let her become so immersed and smothered by it all?

Next she attacked the computer screen fixed to the wall smashing the supporting struts it came crashing down onto the floor in a shower of sparks. Sparks of gold and silver shined and danced around her, as she cleansed every component, gadget and megabyte out of her life once and for all. It was both frightening and uplifting at the same time. Her quills came untangled from her red Alice band and stood upright ensnared by the static.

When the male walked in he was quite taken aback by the chaos and commotion caused by the younger female with striking pink quills standing on end.

Every time she smashed a robot she crushed months of labouring and slaving over the machine. It reminded her of time she could have spent with SJ, trying to persuade him not to go on a crazy suicide mission to find their missing father. He would still be one of them and complete not living a half life between flesh and steel. She hated metal, she hated the tools and materials that she had wielded together and most of all she hated herself.

"Enough, be still!" A strong voice came from behind her and whipped the destructive weapon from her throbbing fingers. In the next moment she screamed in outrage at being disturbed during this very personal penance. She kicked and punched at the figure who was nothing but a haze of dark shadows. She was immediately clamped by two equally strong arms around her chest. She lashed out with flailing legs hitting and smacking at the body behind her. Suddenly she was turned around and locked face to face with the person who had come to bring the violence to an end.

He was breathing nosily through his nostrils as focused and stalwart as a black bull looking intently at the bull fighter. His red eyes were piercing her own they lingered. He had no right to be looking at her in such a way. She realised that she was clutching the fur on his white chest and sharply retrieved her fingers.

She struggled against him once more but this time he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go I have to get rid of everything!" She protested.

"I can not allow you to do this. When your eyes are unclouded you will understand," his voice was soft so close to her ear right ear which was tingling. The sadness filling her was unbearable, where had the raging spirit gone? Why did she feel so empty?

"I put these _things_ above my own brother," her voice was shaking combined with a steady stream of salty tears. "I don't deserve to be called his sister anymore. I'm nothing…" She could feel his hand smoothing down the quills which had stood on end they shot back up which made him smile. At least she thought it was a smile. He was a lot taller than she and wrapped within those arms it felt like nothing would ever come between them. Those eyes again looked intently at her. They came closer still until his face was at the same level as hers. Two curved and slightly rough lips brushed past her own, but Rosie did not dare to move.

"You are more than what you believe, sweetest Rosie."

The musty scent of his fur was everywhere and as the lips came once more they finally met hers and teased together. The kiss was gentle and soft with his arms around her she felt dizzy and weak. She found herself returning the kiss and touching his face. All the bad things that had happened recently had been buried inside growing like a cancer. Here, with the sound of her own hearbeat and sharing a most intimate moment she took comfort. The warmth of another holding her closer and caressing her spikes made her feel alive.

"_You do not have the fighting skill nor the talents of a fast runner. You are wasting your time here. You are useless." _

Rosie eyes snapped back open and a sudden icy cold rush went through her whole body. Memories of SJ and Summer puffing and panting breathless on the floor of the training complex, behind the door ajar was she, face to face with this hedgehog, the _same_ hedgehog. It was Shadow the hedgehog who was kissing her with such tenderness who had said those exact words with a callous and cold heart. How could he hold her like this?

She pulled away with such ferocity that the ultimate being was unprepared for the sting that met his left cheek. In front of him Rosie stared wildly choking and gasping for oxygen.

"You," she spat. "You called me useless…just **what the hell** do you think you're doing?!"

"I was wrong," he said desperately. "What I said back then was false I was a different being. Rosie…you must listen. I have tried to forget but I can not! My heart aches for you, Rosie hedgehog."

He tried to walk towards Rosie but she was already shaking her head violently in disbelief. She stepped away to the direction of the door bitter words hissing from her sweet crushed red lips.

"You dismissed me as nothing Shadow. You made me feel so small and insignificant when I was just five years old! Now you say that you _care_ about me?"

The eyes had saddened and yes he did look a completely different hedgehog. Rosie could still taste him on her lips and she blushed despite herself. Yet the anger still remained.

She turned quickly on her heel and ran through freedom headquarters not stopping to look back. She had to get to Momma Rouge she was the only one who would understand.


	23. I'll get by with a little help

DaddyKnux chapter 23

**I'll get by with a little help from my friends**

Summer finally cracked, after seeing SJ collapsing for the fifth time due to the electric jolts in his brain she sought help from Rosie. She tried to explain how Robotnik was manipulating a device planted in the metallic part of their brother's head to cause intense pain any time. Rosie understood but needed convincing to pick up her tools once more and use her mechanic talents. Summer's challenge however proved too much to resist and it turned out to be a good way to take her mind off Shadow. From then on the two sisters worked together to find a way to block the signals to the wicked device without harming SJ.

Today with no further 'legal' reasons for General Canis to keep SJ in prison he was to be released back into mobian society. Before that could happen there were or two other things that needed to be tended to. Now was the opportunity to test the latest creation and hope it didn't damage the male hedgehog's brain. When they reached the cell SJ was already tapping his foot waiting impatiently.

"So, what's the story, you found a way to stop my head frying yet?"

"Hmm after running a few tests I found the device works like a radio. It transmits a certain sound into an electronic signal via radio waves to the device in your head, which in turn tunes into the pain receptors within your brain," Rosie began at length and then giggled at her brother's confused expression.

"The pain you feel depends on how high pitched the sound is to begin with," Summer continued. "A little bit like when Momma Rouge smashed the glass pane in the shower when we were seven…because of her singing, you remember?"

"Right, great science lesson so how does that help me?" SJ yawned from his grey, creaky bed.

"It doesn't! In fact we have a tricky problem because if we try to bounce the radio waves back from where they came from there's a good chance Robotnik would track the signal and discover our location. At the same time it's nearly impossible to block radio waves altogether but have faith because I have discovered a way to kill two birds with one stone." Rosie winked brimming with confidence.

The blue and yellow hedgehog looked at each other and shrugged. Within minutes Summer was painting SJ's robotic foot green and white to match his other trainer. Carefully Rosie inserted an optical device into the empty socket of Sonic Junior's missing eye and switched it on.

"Hey it's green!" the young hedgehog cried with delight.

"Of course you don't think any brother of mine is walking around with a red eye! I'm sorry I couldn't get the exact shade of green bro, but I didn't have a lot to work with am afraid."

"It can zoom in on stuff too fantastic!" Sonic laughed squirming up and down trying to look at everything around his cell. The lense on the optical device zoomed smoothly in and out. Suddenly a hot bright green beam shot across the room making everybody jump. It left a smoking black patch on the opposite wall. Canis gave the three hedgehogs a suspicious look from around the corner.

"OY! Do you want to stay in here? Keep still you muppet," Summer protested as a shower of green paint coated her arm from the movement. She knew it had been a bad idea to include a laser in the design but Rosie had been so insistent.

"A small one for emergencies only," Rosie warned as she recovered from the shock. "If you use it too much you'll run out of power and lose your vision in that eye. Now listen, you remember those radio waves we were trying to get rid of? Well, radio waves either bounce off something or become absorbed and the waves are changed into a different form of energy. What my little beauty does is transform those waves into a source of energy to power your eye."

"So, in a round about way Robuttnik is powering my eye with the very pain signals that he's trying to hurt me with? You are some piece of work Rosie hedgehog, that's genius! Thanks as well Sum I look a lot better with matching feet, things are finally looking up. Now all we need is for Dad to get better and then we can take on Robotnik once and for all."

* * *

After another week of waiting, Knuckles was coming to the point were he wanted to shake some sense back into Sonic the hedgehog. The blue mass of spikes held no presence on the infirmary floor and did little else but sleep and moan. Most of the scars and bruises had healed but he was still painfully thin. It didn't help that the vitamins and minerals his body was crying out for could only be administered by injection. There were antibiotics he needed to take and yet he resisted and fought the nurses with what little strength he had left. No-one could get through to him and things were becoming desperate. The echidna felt sick inside looking at his friend who in his mind was still trapped aboard the sky base in a cell. He didn't know what exactly had gone on up there, or the things Robotnik had said and done. One thing he did know was that somewhere inside True Blue was the fighting spirit that he needed to break free. Somehow the guardian had to reach that part of Sonic's mind…

The Mobians were confused, had the great saviour returned? There was nothing to confirm or deny the news that Sonic was back. Tails had managed to find ways to avoid the infirmary and continue his duties as though nothing had changed. Knuckles couldn't understand the fox anymore. It was as if he did not care about the person he once looked to as a brother. Perhaps Miles had become too accustomed to the power and status he now held. If Sonic was back on the scene how long would it be before calls for the fox to stand down echoed through Freedom Headquarters? Surely if Mobius was going to stand a chance against Eggman they needed their hero back and soon.

Knuckles sighed and smacked a fist against the nearby wall. From his intelligence, Tails had discovered time was short and the crazy Doctor was planning something catastrophic. The underground cover that the freedom fighters enjoyed would be blown apart and there would be nowhere left to run. They could hide in the mountains perhaps for a few weeks but without a water sterilizer and food rations survival was bleak. There was the other option – to _somehow_ take the hundreds of Mobians back to the Floating Island and _somehow_ protect them. He'd rejected Sonic's people once and regretted it but even this option was riddled with difficulties.

"Get up," Knuckles said sharply. The ball of blue next to him remained motionless which infuriated the echidna. He hauled the hedgehog by his shoulders onto the sofa and forced him to sit up straight.

"Wake up!" Knuckles waved his paw in front of peridot eyes but they were glazed and vacant. Sonics' mouth opened slightly as if to say something but it bobbed up and down like a goldfish in a bowl. There may as well have been a brick wall between them for all the response the guardian received. He'd made the right decision not to allow the children to see their father like this it simply wasn't fair to either of them.

"His eyes have responded well to the treatment, don't you think?" the nurse tried to cheerful. She was a wart hog strong but with a kind face never stopping in one place for too long. "We managed to correct all the cataracts, so he can see all around him now. The scans we took also showed no signs of permanent damage to the muscle tissue…"

"A lot of good that'll do if he's still lost his marbles!"

"You have been a good friend to him Mr Knuckles, visiting every day like this. It makes every difference and remember just because he can't talk to you it doesn't mean that he can't hear you," the nurse sighed sweetly.

It gave Rad Red the impression that the nurse had said that line to many people throughout her career. He wondered if she actually believed what she said anymore. How many casualties of Robotnik's war had she nursed back to health or pronounced dead? She made the bed quickly and left them alone clicking the door shut behind her.

"So you can hear me, can you?" Knuckles asked the expressionless shell. "I can say anything and you won't hit back with one of those lightning remarks you always pull hmm?" Sonic's eyes still stared into the distance far away from Freedom Headquarters. "So you don't care if I win? **I am **the strongest and the best then out the two of us? And of course you're happy with and won't dare to challenge me…Come on spikes, prove me wrong! Where's the dude with the tude?"

Knuckles laughed a little, hearing himself having a one sided argument. "Nothings changed you were always a selfish, reckless idiot. Always running away from responsibilities and stupid enough to think that time and luck would always be on your side. Now look at you, a blue slob!" He stood up and paced around the room side to side.

He was trapped as Sonic was trapped unable to move ahead because he was in the clutches of the past. It was stupid he still felt loyalty and dedication to this friend who simply do not deserve it. He knew that Amy would be happy knowing that Sonic was being helped by his friends. This hedgehog, who had come back from the dead and was about bring the walls of his strong family home crashing to the ground. Knuckles knew he was fighting the urge to leave Sonic here in this state in order to keep his family. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He knew that if he left Sonic alone he was just as weak and pathetic as Tails and his guilt. At the same time he knew that when Sonic became well enough he would take over and sweep everything away that he held dear. Everything he had sacrificed the past sixteen years of his life for. SJ, Summer and Rosie in the face of their biological father - exciting, dangerous and heroic would forget all about DaddyKnux. He would become nothing but a distant memory in their lives.

Knuckles shook his head violently. "You're supposed to be the great hero!" He snarled, "The one person who stops Robotnik's schemes for another day, who is never beaten and never gets caught. Sonic the _super_ hedgehog the _fastest_ force on the entire planet ha! He got you in the end just like all the others that he's captured because they wasted their time following you. You let them down by getting caught and you're letting them down now, some great hero you are!" He finished breathless but triumphant.

The echidna looked for a reaction but there was none, not even a flicker of anger or annoyance. He'd appealed to the pride of Sonic to take action and make this right. The laughter and enjoyment Knuckles had felt insulting and mocking his friend a moment ago died away and he slumped down next to Sonic, defeated.

"Can't you even tell me to shut up?" He begged. Knuckles allowed his head to collapse into his hands and fought the urge to leave and never return. This wasn't his fault perhaps he was expecting too much.

"Oh, what's the point, what could _you_ do anyway!"

He felt a small poke in his right arm - the nurse had returned to remind him visiting hours were over. He ignored the signal and snorted with frustration. Next a whole hand was clamped around his upper arm and it began to shake uncontrollably. When Knuckles turned to glare at the nurse he saw Sonic staring right back at him with sweat dripping from his brow. Amazed Knuckles slipped off his seat and kept rubbing his eyes it had to be a dream. He looked again still the hedgehog was smirking at him. Sonic was gasping a little with the effort but his pupils were normal and the smile remained on his face. He looked determined to say something.

"What is it Sonic? Speak to me…" Knuckles placed two firm hands onto the shaking and wheezing thin body.

Finally the hero grunted, "shut up Knucklehead!"


	24. The Party

**DaddyKnux Chapter 24**

**The Party**

**Author's note** – Taken a while I appreciate! The next chapter will finally reveal what the Eggman is up to, but for now I hope you enjoy this.

Allybee x

* * *

Since awakening from his dreamy state, Sonic was quite amused to find Knucklehead a changed character.

He was still the hot headed buzzard at times but for some silly reason he was trying desperately to keep his temper. The guardian had gained 'patience' from somewhere and Sonic wasn't quite sure how. Knuckles spoke to him as one might speak to a frightened child – slowly and gently, it was enough to make the hedgehog's spiky ears stand on end. His eyebrows twisted and set into different expressions throughout the conversations they had. Sometimes Sonic would be surprised at how short the echidna could be when asked a simple question. The exasperated sighs and painted positive smiles that would appear Sonic didn't understand.

There was a Doctor that Sonic was sure he had seen before but couldn't quite remember. He would ask Sonic to tell him what day and year it was. He would reply Tuesday and the year 2010 at this the doctor would jot down notes onto his clipboard and reassure the bemused guest that he would be back later. Sonic didn't care whether he would or not, it was more fun waiting to see what would happen next. He wondered why Tails and Amy had not come to see him and then smiled to himself. Perhaps they were planning a party and Red Dread had drawn the short straw to keep him out the way until it was ready to go. He was pleased with himself that he had managed to cut through Amy's plan although he still found it strange that Amy would make him wait in what looked like a hospital.

He felt like he'd been waiting for ages but then reminded himself that two minutes to him was a long time.

Besides, Amy had catered everything for him whilst waiting for the party; he could go for runs on the treadmill, eat snacks, have a nap and watch videos. He stretched. He was sure it wouldn't be much longer now if Amy didn't come soon Knuckles would throw him out anyway!

"How long do I have to wait here, Knux? I'm starving!" He asked in a mock bored tone.

"Sonic I've told you, you've been really ill. The doctor is helping you to get better and you have to stay here until you do, got it?"

"Yeah whatever, look I _know_ about the party okay? Amy won't get mad if I give her a smile. How about it, let's get going hmm?"

Knuckles clenched his fists and then loosened them – it looked like he might just explode.

"Sonic," he whispered almost inaudibly to his companion. "There is no party. You were captured by Robotnik and held prisoner for sixteen years aboard his sky base. You even had nightmares about it and flashbacks the doctor told me –"

Sonic burst out laughing and rolled his piercing green eyes.

"Oh come on! What the hell did Amy threaten you with, a couple of pico hammer hits?"

Suddenly the echidna looked stung he withdrew several steps like he was trying to catch a breath. Next he turned his whole back to the hedgehog. Sonic guessed he'd said the wrong thing again and stepped on the guardian's pride.

"Look Knux, you want to get out of here as much as I do, right? Just forget whatever promise you made to Amy and let's hit the party!"

"Unlike you spikes I keep my promises…" Knuckles muttered and then instantly regretted it.

"AHA! So, there is a party!" Sonic jeered. "I knew there had to be!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NO PARTY!" Knuckles roared smashing his fists onto the rickety table.

Sonic wrinkled up his nose a little, "There's no need to get lively. Fine, I'll catch forty badniks and wait if she's _that_ scary!" He flopped back onto the bed, arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Immediately the hedgehog was asleep Knuckles watched his friend and not for the first time rubbed his forehead roughly. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. It was incredibly sad that Sonic truly believed that all his friends were planning a surprise party elsewhere. He would wake up and not remember a single thing of the moments that had just passed. Once awake he would repeat the same questions that he had asked only a few minutes ago and Knuckles had to answer them all over again. He had explained over and over about all that had happened; the rescue, how bad things were for the freedom fighters and his children that had been left behind. None of it would stick and Knuckles' heart broke every time he told Sonic that Amy was dead only to be asked a while later where she was.

The problem was Sonic's short term memory didn't exist. Once he was asleep everything in his head from the past few hours was wiped clean. He would wake just as energised and carefree as before. Knuckles had shared the conversation about the party many, many times and each time he was met with the same response. He had asked Sonic about what he remembered before he came here and that answer perhaps shocked him most of all.

"Chilling in Green Hill it was the first holiday I'd had in years!"

"And what did you do up there – I mean in Green Hill?" Knuckles had asked.

"Hey, you know the place Knux, rest and relaxation and then…" The hedgehog's face had clouded over and become confused. "Well, I guess Tails, no maybe Amy made some popcorn for the movie."

"And when was this Sonic? The day and year, when was it?"

"That's a pretty weird question it was yesterday."

"Can't you remember, Sonic?" Knuckles had pressed despite being unable to believe his ears.

"Sure, what's your problem? Tuesday, 2010 like I said, _yesterday_"

Doctor Logan was no brain specialist, when faced with Sonic's symptoms he could only hypothesise that either; Sonic's brain was damaged from the cocktail of drugs Robotnik had given him, or it was Sonic's own way of protecting himself. He didn't want to accept his capture and therefore blocked out all the events prior to his capture. No, Knuckles had realised it was prior to…something else.

* * *

Back in her quarters Rouge made a hot mug of lemon and did a final check on her bag. It had been a while since her last stealth mission and she was surprised that Tails had insisted on her being a member of the away team. In the backpack were chargers, timers and a host of other gadgets which she was in no doubt might come in handy. She'd missed the thrill of moving through the shadows and taking out a target. If there happened to be jewels along the way, then so the better. Tails had offered his eternal gratitude and a small victory for freedom fighters in completion of the task – it was the best he could do.

"Tuesday, 2010, does that date ring a bell to you?" Knuckles asked suddenly from behind the former spy.

"Knuckie, you still have the knack for turning up at the most surprising times!" She cooed. He looked from his wife to the bag and a deep frown ruined his handsome face.

"You on a mission?"

"Oh my, you sound _positively_ worried about me," Rouge laughed out loud. "It's been a while I agree but a girl can't stay underground forever suffocating, can she? You seem to have also forgotten the same conversation we had before you went to bring back SJ. Needless to say this is something I have to do. Here have some lemon tea," she finished before thrusting the hot cup into her husband's unsuspecting hands.

He began sipping his drink wincing at the sour taste. She always made him drink this awful stuff said it was good for stress and vitamins.

"Did you hear the question?" Knuckles sighed trying to change the subject. The bat poured boiling water into another mug and smirked.

She looked thoughtful stirring her own drink with the metal spoon tinkling against the sides. She brought the steaming mug to her pink lips and blew softly.

"I remember one particular Tuesday that year, yes," there was slight sadness in her low voice that Knuckles only just registered. He knew Rouge well enough when she was trying to hide something but this was different. "How about I jog that little memory of his?" She asked suddenly. "He's caused you endless trouble and believe me he's not going to thank you for this one."

Knuckles blushed when she kissed him on the forehead but he would not be deterred. "Rouge, if you know something tell me I have to get Sonic out of this mind loop because if he doesn't go insane then I certainly will!" She smiled at that but still said nothing. The bat rearranged her legs crossing them over and fixed her violet cotton top.

"Tuesday; on June the 25th, the year 2010 at 11.00 am on a beautiful sunny day," Rouge began as though setting the scene for a fairytale. "That was the date of the Green Hill Incident. Robotnik arrived with his war machines and began capturing the animals as he does," she took another sip of lemon. "That day it wasn't enough to capture slaves he wanted more. He'd brought with him a bomb, a prototype that hadn't been tested and he used it. Sonic was meant to be on vacation in Green Hill but went elsewhere and by the time he got back it was too late.

Green Hill was devastated and burning. The victims, those that died instantly were the lucky ones. The survivors were condemned to die hours later from Mega Mack poisoning and the doctors were powerless to stop it. There were children with severe burns and charred flesh. Apparently the entire population were dead by dusk. " Rouge had a strange wistful look on her face that scared Knuckles a little.

"You seem to know a lot about it," he ventured. Rouge seemed to snap back into focus and smoothed a stray hair away from her face.

"Not really," she disagreed. "Only what was recorded in the log files – read them for yourself." His wife snapped up the two mugs and went towards the sink. "If I were you," she turned and looked at him sagely. "I'd think very carefully about the Pandora's Box you're about to open."

"And if I were you on that mission," Knuckles replied quickly. "I'd just been plain careful."

* * *

Sonic had no idea that he had spent the past weeks learning to walk and run again. The warthog nurse had seen it all; from the beginning frustrations as the hedgehog wondered how he got into such bad shape and later as he grew stronger. Each day they repeated the same tasks and physiotherapy which became easier each time. Sonic never got bored with them because he could never remember doing them. No matter how many times Knuckles explained that he had suffered sixteen years cooped up in a cell, Sonic didn't believe him. What was worse as Sonic healed there was less physical evidence to support the claims the echidna made. The hero would shake his head point to his now toned and healthy body laughing off the words as a joke.

"Knux, I've never felt better!" he would say and yet Knuckles knew an hour or so later he would ask where he was and what he was doing there.

Poor Knuckles was stuck in an endless void. If what Rouge said was true and Sonic still believed it was 2010 in his head he was sixteen years old. His bio scans and physiology suggested otherwise his body had aged those sixteen years he was on sky base. Sonic was stuck in a time before the underground even existed. Knuckles frowned, had he really forgotten all the years spent leading the resistance movement before his capture? Would he, could he accept that something terrible had happened to him?

It wasn't just Sonic the guardian worried about pressure was coming from all sides. Rouge warned him that an expectant buzz was vibrating through the whole underground, they believed that Sonic would put an end to their hiding and misery. Rosie, SJ and Summer asked countless questions about their father and when they could see him and even General Canis was taking a disturbing interest in the hedgehog's wellbeing. Knuckles felt like he was sleeping and living his life on an unlit powder keg waiting to blow.

In a rare moment Red Dread grinned and chuckled to himself. Always, always 'he' was the centre of attention in life, in death and now even in limbo – typical Sonic Hedgehog.


	25. Taking Risks

**DaddyKnux chapter 25**

Outside of Freedom Headquarters in the remains of the Green Hill Zone, Rouge breathed steadily through her gas mask. She could hear the Studebaker truck wheels rumble beneath her feet. The ground was as solid as a rock which was no surprise since there had been no rain for over a month. The sun either blazed and scorched the earth or was choked by clouds casting weak, smoky shadows across the sky.

It was hard to believe that this place used to have waterfalls, palm trees and fertile brown soil. Green Hill had once been such a beautiful haven with tall golden sunflowers, purple blooms and totem poles that dotted the landscape. Once, this was a place of life with children laughing and running down the hills. There had been quaint houses with sleepy puffs of smoke wafting from the chimneys. In the evenings the sun would sink beneath a cascade of orange and red waves. The water looked like it was set on fire.

If she allowed it, Rouge might almost feel guilty about the destruction of the zone. Think about the lives lost and how it would take more than a few decades to sort this mess out. The bat shook her head violently and cursed herself for getting emotionally involved. There was a time when business was more important than…people. When a spy could make a buck and leave behind the consequences to others. That was the way things were if you allowed yourself to think about the; if, but and maybes of the situation you were a goner. What was the point of thinking about the Mobians when they didn't care about you? If you thought about the needs of others all the time you would have no time for you. And who was more important than you?

"I really appreciate you coming along Rouge," Tails spoke up over the noise of the rumbling vehicle. "Your skills will make life a lot easier!"

Rouge gave a weak smile in return and then caught a devil stare from the wolf woman at the front of the truck. She smirked and then winked back at the fox.

"Of course they will the Freedom Fighters deserve the best after all," at this Canis snorted and Tails automatically twisted away.

There were six of them altogether crammed on the Studebaker watching zones whiz by. Canis' men included a kestrel, warthog and racoon they sat in silence, adjusting their brown and dark grey uniforms and equipment like clockwork. They removed the safety catches from the fire arms they carried and loaded up ready for action.

This was supposed to be a stealth mission, Rouge thought bitterly. Having the men locked and loaded like that wasn't advisable they were a bunch of hotheads spoiling for a fight. What was the point in espionage if the end result was going to be a combat situation? Still, the bat pondered, it wasn't her problem. If Canis the bitch wanted to set up her troops to fail that was her decision. So long as Rouge succeeded and Canis fell on her snowy tailed arse it might prove to Tails that 'somebody' was in the wrong job.

If it was one thing that the strategist hated was someone throwing their weight around that didn't deserve to be there. Yes, she was a woman with military power – a score for the sisterhood, but her ideals and thirst for conflict were stupidly suicidal. Rouge didn't care who was in charge as long as they had half a brain and weren't seduced by blood lust, two qualities she felt Canis was sadly lacking, for all her large guns. Of course Rouge had spoken her mind on the subject many times and the wolf knew exactly what the 'wife of Knuckles' thought of her.

"Hold it!" Rouge barked, putting her hands sharply on Tails' shoulders. The fox forced the truck to an emergency stop. Everyone watched as the bat jumped from the vehicle and surveyed the ground in front of them. Looking left and then right for something specific, she crouched down low.

"What's the problem, bat?" The racoon in the truck sneered. "We've got a mission to complete this is no time to go the bathroom!"

Rouge took a small a hunk of rock and examined it carefully. Satisfied with the weight in her hand, she squinted looking for a target. The rock flew straight and true in a North East direction and made its impact with the ground. The resulting explosion shook the truck and its cargo in equal measure. Canis gasped immediately cocking her hand gun.

"Landmines," Rouge whistled. "Naughty boy, Robotnik you sure do love your carnage."

"Can we go around them?" Canis snapped.

"Yes, it will take time though, landmines are usually spread over a fair distance in each direction-"

"We can't delay the mission because of those ancient relics, press on!" The racoon boomed.

"Hey cake whole! They're old fashioned sure, but they can take your legs off if you step on one. Personally I like my limbs the way they are and no matter how strong you think this truck is, it will not tear through a minefield without killing the lot of us first!"

Summer stood outside the room and peered once more inside. He was still there talking to Knuckles pleasantly, eating a packet of crisps and swinging his legs to and fro on the hospital bed. She turned away from the window and sighed was this a good idea? Daddyknux had warned the troublesome hedgehog not to visit the infirmary until her father was in better health. He looked in better health _physically_ although she knew full well that wasn't what the echidna had meant.

The door opened and Knuckles came out saying goodbye to his friend.

"Yeah, bye Knucklehead, see you at the _party_!" the door clicked shut.

DaddyKnux turned right down the corridor and sighed deeply. From the left Summer peeped around the corner once more, heart thundering into her small chest. Perhaps she could leave it for another day?

"Ouch, will you let go of my arm?" Summer glared behind her.

Rosie's grip on her arm had become increasingly tighter and Summer suddenly wished she hadn't brought her sister along at all. It was like having a teacher tag along reminding the rebel about being sensible and listening to her elders like a good girl.

"Are you crazy? Knuckles will have a fit!" Goody two shoes hissed.

No, not crazy just impatient. She'd waited long enough to see the first glimpses of her father and it didn't matter what DaddyKnux or Rosie thought they didn't understand. It was like waiting for Christmas morning to open your presents. Except this Christmas morning never came and yet like the presents she knew that Sonic the Hedgehog was definitely there. Rosie was a coward that was why she could wait forever quite happily never crossing the line.

She crept closer to the door and forced her hand around the handle. There couldn't be any harm just introducing herself and saying hello, what exactly was he going to do? Summer pulled a tongue at Rosie and before any sense of reason could make her hesitate she dashed inside.

Sonic was lying on the bed engrossed in a comic book when he heard the door open. The comic book was a good one, about the killer zombie snow wolves overtaking the frozen wastelands of the Diamond Dust Zone. Each one had the power to sniff out potential prey and to work as a group to trap and pounce on it. So far a science team at the research centre had fallen to the monstrous horde and once bitten had transformed into gruesome half beings with a taste for death.

Summer looked at the title of the comic and thought it odd that a man in his thirties should be reading such things. She thought perhaps that he might have a beard but he was clean shaven and wore red shoes with white stripes. She spotted a single pack of playing cards lying on the bedside table and one DVD stacked against the television. There was a CD in the player and she noticed that the comic Sonic was holding was the only one in the room too - didn't he get bored reading, listening and watching the same things over and over?

There was a treadmill in the centre of the room which had seen better days. The tread was beginning to show severe signs of wear and the screws holding the fragile frame together were ready to fall apart. It was a shame that he couldn't visit the training facility and try out a hologram simulation to stretch his legs. Perhaps she could suggest it at the next visit.

Summer cleared her throat and took another look about the room. Sonic continued to read his comic and didn't even glance in her direction.

What should I say? She wondered suddenly aware of a prickle of nerves inside her stomach. What exactly could you say to a stranger that was your own flesh and blood? Summer thought back to the story books Cream the rabbit used to read sometimes when Mamma Rouge was away. Stories about reunions with tears and hugs of happiness, the happy ever after stories.

Another five minutes passed and she was still standing there watching her father reading the comic. After reading the comic, Sonic dumped the book onto the floor and then lay flat on his back for a nap. It was obvious this happy ever after story was not going according to plan. Summer was dumbfounded and then rolled her eyes in disgust when the hedgehog began to snore.

"Hey…Sonic, wake up!" Summer whispered trying not to startle him. "Hey, come on I want to talk to you about stuff," Summer couldn't hide the irritation in her voice. This was no time of day to take a nap!

She had hundreds of questions that needed answers. She wanted to know if she could outrun him and whether he was as great a hero as DaddyKnux made him out to be. It was a shock to see this lazy and rude creature lying on the bed, was this the real Sonic the hedgehog or another impostor?

"You may as well come in," Summer huffed snatching the door open. "The great hero is having a siesta!"

Rosie could see the disappointment in her sister's face and tried to be sympathetic.

"He's still very ill, you must remember that." She picked up the comic from the floor and the two girls exchanged amused glances. "I've never seen Knuckles reading anything like this."

"I've never seen DaddyKnux read anything full stop," Summer laughed and walked towards the door to keep a look out. Rosie sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her father's forehead. Sonic grumbled and turned over which stopped the snoring at least.

She could now see his whole face "He looks so much like SJ," she whispered.

"Don't be dim he's his father."

"Of course, but even so everything seems in reverse somehow. SJ is the only Sonic at Freedom Headquarters I've ever known and suddenly there's… the original. He came before SJ. The freedom fighters say he's always been here, even though to me he has never been, do you know what I mean? I know Mamma Rouge and Knuckles have tried their best to make him seem real but, telling stories, watching videos and looking at a photograph once a year doesn't help you develop a connection to a person. What do you think, Summer?"

"I think _you_ think far too much," the yellow hedgehog scratched her head. "You've been hiding away since he arrived never once tried to see or talk to him. Don't you want to get to know him?"

Rosie crossed her arms and looked deep in thought. "I've tried to build up a picture in my mind of what Sonic the hedgehog would be like as a person. I'm not talking about his heroic adventures and eating two hundred chilli dogs though, I'm talking about what he finds funny or makes him sad. It's really hard to imagine all that.

Knuckles kept pushing all the time that Sonic saved the world over and over as if it was the most important thing about him. Didn't you ever notice that if Rouge tried to talk about his bad side Knuckles would cut the conversation short? It was like he was trying to protect us from something, as if we imagined Sonic as anything less than perfect something bad would happen."

Summer knew she was telling the truth many conversations around the dinner table had abruptly come to a halt when Mamma Rouge spoke ill of Sonic. DaddyKnux would argue with Rouge late into the night always with the door closed. The three hedgehogs used to press their chubby faces against the door with a glass but could only hear muffled snatches of sound.

"He's always protected us – always."

"How do you learn whether someone is your friend or an enemy?"

"By what they do mostly," Summer replied.

"The good _and_ the bad things?"

"Of course, you can't judge a person when they're only nice to you. Rosie, where are you going with this? What are you scared of?"

Rosie pointed to the sleeping hedgehog. "I've never known or been told any bad things about this person. I do want to get to know him, but I'm terrified of what I might find out."

"You make him sound like a bomb waiting to explode he's just a hedgehog Rosie, like you and me." Her sister was half laughing patting her on the head.

"But all the terrible things that have happened to him…"

"You're forgetting as usual, bad things have happened to us too and we've come through alright. DaddyKnux had his knuckles sawn off and he hasn't gone crazy. Come on we should go before the nurses get back."

Rosie smiled she was beginning to realise why her sister was always so matter of fact. She kept things sharp and to the point even in times of great crisis because that was how she survived. Summer was a fast thinker, fast reactor never taking the time to think things through because if she did she'd be in the same emotional mess as Rosie was now.

As the pink hedgehog slipped down from the bed about to go, she cried out.

Summer turned to see Sonic the hedgehog with his hand wrapped tightly around Rosie's wrist. He had a very strange look in his piercing peridot eyes which she couldn't read. His face was scrunched up as though trying to establish a clear picture of what he was holding onto. He looked at Rosie's squirming wrist and then her tearful eyes.

"You're hurting me!" Rosie gasped pulling at her hand desperately but still the larger hedgehog did not let go. He was a lot stronger than she was and extremely determined to hold on.

"Amy, what's the matter? It's me, Sonic. I've come back home!"


	26. Revelation

**Author's note** – The chapter has been coming up for a long time. We've witnessed Sonic getting better physically but we're never quite sure what impact the truth might have on him. Hope you enjoy it!

Allybee x

Chapter 26

**Revelation **

Mobius was home. Not one particular place - always the entire planet. Every zone had something about it that made it special. The Mystic Caves sore on the eyes a mask of darkness and dangerous lights. Labyrinth had its carved gargoyles of stone and chilling waters. Diamond Dust twinkled in the hazy sun, hard ice and fluffy snow kicked away with the heel of a red and white shoe. In space fighting Robotnik there was one thing that always made him smile and spurred him on. Looking down at that green and blue planet was awesome.

Something had gone wrong a while back that had left a gap between Sonic and the planet. There was a great rift, he had become separated from it and the loss which he'd felt was deep. His perception of home had changed from the world to…he couldn't remember. All that didn't matter anymore. He'd heard Amy.

It had been so long since he'd last heard her voice. He'd forgotten what a hearty and cheerful sound it was. It sang through the air stopping the silence and filling the empty space. There was warmth and gentleness in that voice that had always reassured him. He couldn't understand why hearing it now was threatening to overwhelm him. He was home, why did this feel so…important? There was a stinging in his throat, it tightened more and more. His breath was short and rasping as if there was not enough air in the room. Even if he managed to breathe he couldn't find the words to follow up what he had just said.

As Sonic shook his head violently he became aware that his right hand was shaking. He looked towards it and saw that he was holding tightly onto a gloved hand and pink wrist. He let go, looked up and then watched in shock as the pink hedgehog toppled backwards towards the floor. She smacked the back of her head against the hard surface and immediately he sprang up by her side. But she screamed and kicked back at him. Sonic knew his voice was rising, but Amy was not in a normal state of mind. He desperately wanted to hold Ames in his arms – calm her down somehow. Both voices fought against each other he reached out for his lover, but Amy squirmed away from him and kept looking towards the other hedgehog. The yellow hedgehog jumped onto his back, forcing him to the ground. In the madness a buzzer was pressed with its shrill piercing whine filling the entire room.

Sonic cursed at the yellow hedgehog and swung around in large circles. Summer came loose and crashed into the old treadmill sending large pieces of metal and bolts flying in several directions. He turned back towards Amy arms wide open trying to explain. All he wanted to say was that everything was going to be alright. In response she pressed her body further and further into the corner - a pale and frightened creature. Sonic had never experienced anyone reacting to him in this way. What on Mobius was going on?

A sharp pain exploded on the back of his head. Sonic could feel his anger growing stronger and wilder inside him. He twisted around to see the interfering yellow hedgehog holding a bent metal bar. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave them alone. If he could just scare the kid off for a few minutes he might have the chance to make things right. With his face alight with outrage he spoke to Summer,

"You need to leave now… try and keep me from Amy and you'll regret it!"

Instead the female hedgehog propelled herself into Sonic and both hedgehogs crashed through the wall.

Dust and debris littered the corridor, Sonic spat out some wall plaster in disgust. His head was bleeding alongside a thumping headache. The look on Amy's face haunted him what had happened to her? There was a creeping unease filling every fibre of his being. So many unanswered questions, he just wanted some time to think. Suddenly there was a scream and Sonic saw the girl come at him again with another bar held high in the air.

"She's not Amy Rose you know. If you don't quit now am not gonna back down!" Summer panted as she ran toward him.

Sonic snarled at Summer his whole body beginning to pulse and glow, he knew there was no going back. Eyes were turning blood red and staring coldly through steely slits. "You're right," he said. "That's not Ames in there. What have you done?!"

He missed the attack quite easily stepping to the side and watched as his opponent spiralled out of control and tripped over their own two feet. Within the next second he was behind casting a dark shadow over Summer.

"Get me 12 of Haloperidol," the nurse cried. "We have to take him down!"

"Drugs?" Sonic looked from the nurses to Summer. "Is this some kind of hospital?"

Summer didn't say anything she was both terrified and fascinated by the way the hedgehog's body was changing colour and shape. Was this the super form that Shadow Sensei had been talking about? She had read that in times of great stress a person could change form without the Chaos Emeralds.

"I get it, "Sonic continued. "You've pumped her so full of meds that she's forgotten who her friends are. That's right, at headquarters there were traitors… that was how the information was getting out. Why the missions were failing but we couldn't prove anything. Robotnik was everywhere because he **was **everywhere. Of course it wasn't my fault…they were killed by their own," he looked to Summer a hint of green shining within the red. She could only stare back with confusion these were random mumblings.

"How could they turn on their own people like that?" he asked her sadly. "I am the leader but it's not working. I can't fight everyone kid…"

Suddenly there was a stinging pain in his right arm and a great roar echoed through the halls. Sonic glared at the nurse and turned to make a charge but before he bolted off, Shadow appeared with Amy in his arms.

He stood shielding the nurse and with an unwavering stare continued to keep Sonic within his sights.

"Sonic, this is not Amy Rose the hedgehog. What these people say is scientific fact, listen to them."

The noise became distorted. The alarm faded into the background and the shouts of medical staff. The only thing Sonic could hear was the thumping of his own heart. He couldn't believe what he observed; Amy clinging to Shadow so tightly, her nose brushing against the white fur of his chest with cheeks burning scarlet red. Was Amy with him now? Sonic wondered. The thought blew another fuse, jealously flooding into his veins like a torrent.

"Was this what it was all about?" he snarled. "The fear of _me_ because of _him_?"

Rosie knew who this was directed to and could do nothing to stop it. What had began as a steady drip of emotions from her father was developing into an uncontrollable tide. She held onto Shadow tighter still weathering the storm, "He's telling the truth," she spoke out.

"I gave everything I had to get back. I wanted to see you.. I was away on a mission…and you betrayed me!" Rosie blinked back tears. She could see the hurt and pain bubbling from the hedgehog that stood before her.

There was a steady and assertive tone to Shadow's voice, "What you say is incorrect 16 years have elapsed since you last set foot in Freedom Headquarters. Amy Rose died while you were captured and held prisoner on Robotnik's Sky Base sixteen years ago."

"FAKER, YOU LIE!" Sonic screamed in stark denial. The noises had returned they were too loud he had to get away before the torment consumed him. He looked at his arms and watched them turning yellow

"You are in error Sonic hedgehog. The facts I have told you are the truth. Medical records will prove that this hedgehog is in fact Rosie, your daughter."

Sonic looked from Shadow to Rosie and didn't know what to believe. He'd had the most horrific flashbacks which were more than simple nightmares. Memories he'd locked away began to open and he clamped his head with both hands. Which was worse – to believe that Amy was dead or to believe that Amy had betrayed him? He swallowed hard and gnashed his teeth.

At this there was a bright flash of light and Sonic leapt into the air. The last of his royal blue quills rippled and changed becoming sharper and upturned. His skin became a yellow as glorious as the sun and once the transformation was complete he sped away from the infirmary leaving the doors swinging violently on their hinges.


End file.
